Pictures Developed in the Dark Room
by aza004
Summary: Out of all the students in this school?..I'll be stuck..With..HER!..for a month.. GakuLuka..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aha~..Okay..this is my first fic..I've been a GakuLuka fan for a while..and I have this plot that was stuck in my head months ago..I just made some few adjustments to somehow fit their characters..I don't know how this will turn out so..anyways..please enjoy~..btw..the title was from my friend, don't know if the story will relate to the title..but,if it wasn't for her..I'll put this one up with a crappy title,its better to have one than none..kwahaha..**

**Oh yeah..i don't own the vocaloids…, :3**

* * *

_A perfect life, that, I already have, the wealth, the brain, the talent, not to mention the extra-gorgeous face. Yep, I can't wish for anything else in my life..Well, this is kind of impossible but maybe one thing. "Please help me survive the month before a certain girl kills me without even letting me enjoy the rest of my highschool!"_

It was a wonderful day in Crypton High, a well known boarding school for giving best quality education around, also known for the high employment rate of the students that graduates here. "Yep, this is a wonderful school alright; it's bigger than my previous school." A certain purple-haired boy, Kamui Gakupo says to himself as he examines his new school from the front gate.

What _the heck is my mother thinking? Transferring me here even though it will only take less than a month before I turn into a Senior? It's pretty obvious that she wants me to took over at the hospital we own in this city but c'mon, can't she wait for a few more weeks before she threw me in here?_ He thought while letting out a disappointed sigh.

After heading to the headmaster's office to fetch his uniform,

"_Hey, who's that?" "A new student at a time like this?" "He's cute~"_ conscious about the whispering and staring of other students as he pass by, he fasten his pace to his assigned room, _The faster I get there, the better, I'm still tired from the trip, all I want now is to get in the room so I can get this head of mine some rest._

He was assigned in class 2-3 where his homeroom teacher was waiting and greeted him. "Well hello, you must be Kamui-kun? You arrived just in time, okay, let me introduced you to the class." Gakupo didn't reply, he just gave a small smile.

"Class, we have a new student starting today. C'mon introduce yourself to everyone."

"My name is Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo. I know I don't have that much time to get to know you all, but I'm pleased to meet you all." As Gakupo bowed.

"Well then, you can take that vacant seat beside Shion-kun" the teacher gestured the seat beside a blue-headed boy.

"Hey, Gakku-chan~ why the long face? It's only your first day in here." The boy said.

"I'm just tired from the trip, only had a few hours of sleep, and, please omit the '-chan' it's fine if you want to call me Gakku." Gakupo made a small smirk.

"Okay then, Gakku! Oh, by the way, the name is Shion Kaito, and the blond shouta sitting behind me is Kagamine Len." Kaito smiled and gestured the blond boy.

*whack*

"_Ow!"_

"Could you repeat that BAKAITO? I didn't get to hear what you said earlier." He said after smacking the back of Kaito's head with his notebook. It made Gakupo chuckled.

"A-ahem. Could you stop that, both of you? Homeroom's about to start. Or do you want to go outside to continue your little commotion?" Said the teacher.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

During Homeroom, I spent all the time passing notes with Kaito and Len, good thing the teacher didn't took a notice of us even though we were not even paying attention to what he says. i can't believe that I got along with them in such a short time, we have many things in common, video games, comic books, kind of music, and we all had a weird obsession on food, Kaito's an ice cream freak, Len likes bananas, and me, a solid eggplant lover! That's right! I lo~ve eggplants, my hair color doesn't have anything to do with my love of eggplants, the main reason that I have is that eggplants are so delicious, and tastier than any food here in the world. And after eating our bento in the classroom, we had a conversation that goes like:

"You, know, it's a bit awkward for someone to transfer even though it will only be less than a month before we're done on our junior year."

"I know what you mean, that's what I keep telling my mother, but she still insisted and bugged me endlessly, so I obeyed what she wants."

"Okay. Hey, you're staying at the school's dorm right?" asked Len, Kaito was busy on savouring on his ice cream.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious right? This _is_ a boarding school."

"Right. I should've not asked."

"Anyway, I heard that for every room there are at least two persons, not more than that."

"Yeah, you heard it right."

"…."

"If you're wondering who's the mysterious person I'm sharing the room with, it's not Bakaito here since he lives nearby, so it's unnecessarily for him to live in the dorm, I'm with my twin sister, got that? And by the way, who's your roommate?"

I shrugged. "I still don't know, this morning I went directly to the Headmaster's office didn't have the chance to drop by at the dorm, but he said that I'll be living in the West dorm, and he said they have my room ready, so I just have to ask the keeper to lead me there. Just hope it will be someone that I can have normal conversations with." giving them a smirk.

"So, you think were not normal eh? Same goes for you eggplant-"

"What's wrong?"

"I just, remembered something."

"Ehh?"

"I live in the west too, and as far as I can remember, I believe that all the rooms in both of the dorms are already taken this time. Well, don't trust me just yet, duh? You suppose I can remember all the faces in this school? Maybe there is a vacant one or someone alone in the room you can share with rather, but no matter how I think, for some reason the only room that pops in my head belongs to-…" he trailed off. Then exchanged glances with Kaito, who finished his ice cream without me noticing.

"Nah, that's impossible, I have a feeling that Gakku here won't be put up with _'that person'_. M-maybe your brain is not working properly this time Lenny~." Kaito interrupted while giving of a wide smile.

"Guess you're right on this time."

That afternoon, me and Len waved goodbye to Kaito before heading to the dorm. On our way there, I heard someone's voice, slightly similar to Len's voice.

"Len!"

We turned, and I saw a blond girl waving happily as she headed to our direction, clearly identical to Len. Must be his twin sister he mentioned earlier. And she was with a girl with teal locks that is tied in twintails.

"Hey Rin. Hi Miku." Len greeted them.

"Len, who's this guy? He's definitely not the ice cream freak that you usually hang out with am I right?" asked Rin.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, he's a transfer student. I want you to meet my twin sister Rin, and our friend Miku." gesturing the two girls.

"Hello, my name is Rin, and since you're friends with my brother, you can probably guess my last name right?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku. You can call me Miku if you like."

Both girls flashed me a smile, I gave them one of my own and said "I'm Kamui Gakupo, pleased to meet you."

The four of us made our way and upon entering I waved goodbye to them and at waited for a while until the keeper came and greeted me.

"You must be the new student. I'll lead you to your room." a young woman, a few years older than me with red hair tied in short twintails that somehow resembles a drill said.

"By the way, I'm Kasane Teto, I'm the one in charge for the students living in this building."

"I'm Kamui Gakupo."

"Gakupo eh? Well that's a weird name for a girl."

_W-wait. Don't tell me she mistook me as a girl rather than a guy? If it's because of my hair color I can't do anything about that! I inherited this from my mom you know?_

"Uhm, I think you have a mistake right there, actually, I'm-" Okay. Nevermind, she's not paying attention to me, who follows her from behind. _I had a bad feeling about this. The one I'm going to share the room with._

We stooped at the last room on the second floor "Megurine-san, your roommate has arrived, and I'm here to introduce her to you." Teto-san knocked and opened the door.

_Her? For the second time, I am not a girl! I'm a straight guy I tell you! Heck, like I can say that in front of Teto-san, calm down Gakupo, it's just a misunderstanding that she thinks you're a girl._

Following Teto-san inside the room, I looked around the room, also to check on this "Megurine" person. My eyes widen, and I think my heart stopped from the moment I saw, _'her'_.

_Yeah, you heard me right, a girl, I'm going to have a girl as a roommate, I'm not supposed to be happy at this kind of situation. But, it's just that, I wish time would stop right this instant. I mean 'RIGHT NOW!' Until I'm sick of this heavenly sight right in front of me._

* * *

**That's all for now..I'll add the next one if I feel like it..I already have 4chaps for this one..I'll admit that I'm not that good when it comes to the choice of words..so please review..also..please tell me if you spot some grammatical errors or stuffs like something is off..it'll help me improve(maybe?) my INGURISHU…, :D**

**oh yeah..there's a switch of pov's here..just lazy to indicate if its a 3rd person or someone's pov..., :3**

**aza004~**


	2. Chapter 2

***sniffs* didn't expect that my first fic will be..crap..i can't think of the word..**

**anyways..thanks for the compliments and for pointing out my mistakes..i'll try to work on that..i really have troubles when it comes to expressing my thoughts or giving details on stuffs(a major problem in this one)..so..i'm sorry for that.. (_ _")**

**and..Gakupo is OBVIOUSLY a guy..Teto is the only one that thinks he's a girl..i intended that, just didn't work out i guess..**

**this took a while but..**

***tarat tara~* chapter 2..**

* * *

I heard someone knocking at the door. My room is always unlocked except for sleeping time or when I'm taking a shower so it's probably Teto-san. No one even dares to enter this room bit her anyway so I continue reading as she entered and saying something about my roommate. _I completely forgot about that not that I care, anyway better check her out. _

The first thing that I noticed is she's tall, with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and wearing the school uniform. A dark blue blazer, a red tie and cream colored pants. _W-wait? Pants? Shouldn't girls wear a pleated skirt like the rest of the female students here? Now that I look carefully, this is a dude. His face is quite feminine but he's a tall 'quite handsome' guy. Oh no, I feel like this is not going to be good. And I was never even informed that the new student's a guy. Please don't tell me.._

"Good evening Megurine-san. She'll be you're roommate Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo this girl here will be you're roommate, Megurine Luka."

Too late, she said it.

"Teto-san, I know I agreed to let the new student to share a room with me for a month."

"Yeah, that's right here she is."

I mentally facepalmed. With my usual emotionless tone I said "That 'she' is not even a girl." I looked at the guy. Who stares at me like there's no tomorrow. _Great, a creeper._

"What do you mean he's a _guy_? Nonsense, I'll prove it to you."

She then grabbed the guy's chest that made him snapped out of his staring. _Finally._ Then Teto-san made a weird face which was probably saying: _'it's flat as board'._

"But I thought-"

"Don't let the face fool you Teto-san. His face might look feminine but can't you even tell that he's obviously wearing pants instead of a skirt?"

"You're right but I think things will be fine for you two, I mean it's only a month right? It won't hurt, I think. Ehehe.." Teto-san nervously laughed.

"W-wait? You really mean I'll share this room? With her? Isn't it against the rules for the opposite gender to share a room?" that 'whoever he is' blurted out. _I think I'll call him eggplant guy he somehow resembles an eggplant._

"Like hell I'll share a room with you. I only agreed to this because I thought I'm gonna be paired up with a purple haired girl. Not with a tall purple-headed gay." I coldly said to him before returning on my book.

I think one of his eyebrows twitched. _This is good, looks like I stepped on a landmine._

* * *

__Gakupo POV__

_Like hell I'll share a room with you. I only agreed to this because I thought I'm gonna be paired up with a purple haired girl. Not with a tall purple-headed gay._

W-wha? Did I hear that right or my ears are playing a prank on me? It took a while for me to register that but did she just call me a _GAY?_

"What did you call me?" I tried to maintain a friendly tone as possible.

"Oh, did that hurt? I only said that you're a tall purple-headed gay considering you look like one." She said without turning to me.

_Okay that does it! Now I'm angry! I can take being mistaken as a girl for the 'nth' time tonight but being called a GAYl?._

"Excuse me? Er- Megurine-san right? But I'm a totally straight guy. A STRAIGHT GUY."

"Right whatever you say then." she continues to read that book of hers.

I approached the study table where she's sitting and noticed that she was wearing a ribbon that has a similar color to the tie that I wore. _Looks like we're on the same year. _I need to do something to prove I'm not a gay. I cupped her chin and face her in my direction.

"You want me to prove it then?" I said while I try to imitate that seductive smile I saw in a movie once. I leaned forward to lessen the gap between our faces then-

Next thing I knew there was a loud thud. I fell in the dorm's wooden floor and by the way the side of my face was throbbing, she hit me with the book. _She hit me REAL hard._

"Ow! That's only a joke you know?" I said, rubbing my face while getting up.

"Don't touch me you pervert." Still with that expressionless tone of hers.

She was glaring at me, if eyes could speak right now, it must be telling me _'I'll kill you if you do that again.'_ And it looks like she's serious about that.

"Okay then, looks like you two are getting along with each other. I'll take my leave then." Teto-san closed the door leaving the two of us.

I sighed. _Great, I made an impression of a pervert even though we haven't even spent an hour together and that 'death-glare' of hers is, really scary._

As I walked towards the unoccupied bed examined the room for a bit. The room's pretty big for two people, two beds with curtains as a separator, pair of study tables, some drawers to put our stuffs with, a door that's probably a bathroom, a somewhat mini-kitchen, cupboards and a fridge. _Nice, looks like I can keep eggplants in there. _After taking a look on my so-called _'room'_ I flopped myself in the bed then averted my eyes to the side to see the back of a girl drawn again in reading her book.

She had long, soft-looking pink hair that runs down maybe around her waist. _Seriously? Pink hair? Well I shouldn't complain, mine's purple. _She had aquamarine eyes that seem to resemble the blue sky, that angelic face, that fair, white skin and not to mention that body of hers. _ Ahh~, imagine how she'll grow into a wonderful woman a few years from now_. _Goddamnit! I feel like I'm thinking like a pervert! Gahh! What am I thinking! Stop it right now Gakupo! Why do I feel like this? Why did I felt something strange the time I look at her up close earlier? _This line of thinking is useless. All I can really say is that she's beautiful, too beautiful and she's probably the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life so far.

I kept staring at her back, seconds, minutes passed, I just stared in that sight until I found myself starting to fall asleep.

* * *

__Luka POV__

_God really hates me does he? He knows what I'm going through then he gives me this? Argh. What a life._ "Just hope this situation will be fixed. I don't want to be stuck with a guy for a month, I'd rather have a noisy female kouhai as a roommate." I mumbled to myself while ignoring the other presence in this room.

I took a glance at my watch, 7:15pm. Looks like that explains my rumbling stomach. I sat up, looked behind to find that eggplant guy facing me, sleeping. _Must've fallen asleep while staring at my back. I knew it, this guy's a pervert_. He had a peaceful sleeping face no trace of the pervert that tried to kiss me earlier. _And Wait? Why the heck am I even affected on what he did?_

"Oi, dinner time. Wake up unless you want to sleep for the rest of the night to skip dinner." I said while nudging his arm.

He responded with a moan.

The moment I knew he was awake, I scooted out of the room and made my way to the dining room. At the end of the staircase I saw Teto-san and looks like she was waiing for me. She handed me a note that says:

_Megurine-san,_

_We knew that Teto-san here made a mistake. We knew that you prefer to be alone, but unfortunately we don't have a choice now. Even if Teto-san didn't mistook that Kamui-kun is a male there are no available rooms for him to stay at this moment. It will only last for a few weeks so please cooperate with us we promise to relocate him in another room next spring._

_From: Headmaster Leon_

_What the hell? Is he serious? I'm really gonna be stuck with a purple-headed guy until next spring? Oh great, this is REALLY great._ I shot Teto-san with a 'WTF? O.o' face and she just smiled nervously as a reply. I looked back to see that eggplant guy on his way, yawning while scratching the back of his head.

Irritated, I shoved the note to him and stomped my way to the dining hall. _Just hope they'll serve something with tuna tonight it'll help my mind at ease._

* * *

**gah..just hope this isn't messed up like the first..but..i think i messed up..especially in the letter part..., :D**

**i'll try to upload chp3 this week..that depends..still have to edit it..**

**_aza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nya~..had time to touch this story of mine due to class suspensions..i don't know if i should be thankful to that..monsoon?wah..i don't know..but it was raining hard these past few days even though its not a storm, typhoon or whatever they call that..**

**anyway..kochira ni dozou~..**

* * *

Almost two weeks has passed ever since I entered Crypton. I can't tell if I'm supposed to be happy in my stay here or what. I have a great time with my friends Kaito and Len, maybe you could even include Rin and Miku who joins me and Len everytime we eat at the dorm's dining hall.

The only problem that I had is my very own roommate, a girl named Megurine Luka. I know what I did the moment we met was wrong, hitting me with a thick sci-fi book is enough conpensation for that but I don't get her!

Tried to talk to her at dinner time, _got stabbed by a fork the moment I placed my hand on her shoulder, which really hurt by the way and left the back of my hand bleeding._ Made a bento for the both of us the next morning while she was still asleep, _got my nose bleeding when she latched a book directly to my face the moment she realized I touched her tuna on the fridge. _Tried to have a random conversation while we're on the room, _shot me one of those glare of hers that makes my knees weak and tremble every time I see it. Such a waste. She shouldn't use those eyes to threaten others, her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue..Okay, what am I thinking? Stop it right now Gakupo! I know she looks like an angel but behind that exterior is a cold and wicked witch..she's a witch I tell you!_

I mean, what is wrong with her? Can't she tell that I'm just being nice and friendly to her? How can she be so cold and violent towards me? Then again, it looks like she treats others coldly too, but she's not violent to them unlike how she is to me I wonder why? Also, I became an instant celebrity at school. I know I have the looks but more than half of the popularity points that I gained is from the fact that I was the first guy who tried to make a move on the 'Ice Princess' as the gossips says. Correction about that, I am NOT trying to make a move on her! I'm just being friendly but soon enough, I gave up. I can't stand that attitude of hers, I don't want to get hurt again by that witch. Everytime we're on our room we ignore each other. I think there's nothing wrong with it I mean, it's obvious that she doesn't want me in this room in the first place so I'm giving her the same cold treatment she gives me.

Oh yeah forgot to mention, the rules in the dorm is simple: At 10pm, all must be in their respctive rooms, no compliants unless you want to sleep in the corridor. During weekdays they provide us breakfast and dinner and about lunch, its either we make a bento or buy in the school cafeteria. During weekends we're mostly on our own, its either we go out in the city to go to the cleaners, spend a leisure time around, buy groceries or just spend the days and doing nothing in your room.

Anyway its a saturday afternoon. I was with the twins we were on our way to the cleaners and I noticed that they are whispering something behind.

"Okay what is it?" I asked while looking behind my back.

"Oh, its nothing Gakkun. I'm just..discussing something with Len here. Right Len?" the blond girl nervously smiled as she elbowed her twin.

"Y-yeah. What she says."Len averted his gaze to the side.

_Lie. I can feel it, they're up to something. These two always makes fun of me everytime I get hit by Megurine, the reason those gossips starts spreading and they're also a hell of a pranksters, I can tell even if I'm here for just days. One time they snuck into the kitchen and put a good amount of chili sauce in the pot of tomato soup that was served in dinner. And when I say good amount it means they put plenty enough for our mouths to burn the moment we take a sip. They were prohibited not to come near in the dining hall the kitchen especially for days now, I don't know when will Teto-san's punishment to them will last._

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade?" he asked.

"Let me think." I placed my index finger on my chin. _I knew it. They're upto something._

"C'mon Gakku. Miku says she's busy in the drama club and Bakaito says he has some errands to run. Let's have a bit of fun please?"

"Pretty please?" Rin added.

Now they're using one of their 'weapons' as Miku called them. They're looking at me with those big, pleading, and gleaming puppy eye look. _Oh God, they got me. How did Teto-san managed to resist those eyes back then?_

I sighed in defeat "F-fine. Just don't look at me like that okay?"

A grin starts to form across their faces "Yay!" as they gave each other a high five. _Crap! I knew they were faking it!_

After leaving our laundy on the cleaners we headed straight for the arcade upon thinking what to play Len snapped his fingers.

"I know! Let's play air hockey Gakku!"

"I'm good but what about Rin?" I gestured the female blond.

"Nah, I'm fine~. I'll just watch you two playing." she passively waved her hands.

So air hockey it is. And just when we're about to start.

"Gakku. Wanna make a bet?" Len asked with a grin.

"Wha-"

"I said. Wanna make a bet?" not removing that grin of his, seems like he knew he'll win.

_So that's how it is huh? Well don't underestimate me mister. I'm the kendo club's ace in my last school. Okay, that's not even air hockey related. _"Okay. State your rules." I managed to say as the game starts.

"You first."

"Okay. How about you pick my laundry in the cleaners and..you'll make dinner fir me tonight if I win." We're talking as we block each other's shot.

"Deal. But if I win you have to help us out in our errand for the newspaper club."

"And that is?"

"To capture a photo. Of Magurine Luka that is."

"What?" I got carried away with what he said and didn't even realized that he already made a score. I looked up to him to see that his grin was wider than the one he gave me earlier.

"A deal is a deal Gakku."

I took a deep breath. I put on a serious face. I don't want to lose here._ More importantly I don't want to get killed by that witch!_

_~After a few minutes~_

"Ha..You t-think..you can beat me eh Len?" I said between my panting.

I managed to win with the score of 2-1.

"Noooo! I'm sorry to let you down Rin!" he dramatically kneeled on the floor.

"Oh cut the crap Len. I told you I'll be the one to play but you refused."

"But he might go easy on you."

"That's the point Len! That should've been an easy win for us!"

"Oh. I wish I thought of that."

"Ugh." Rin said as she facepalmed.

"Stop that you two." I placed each of my hands on top of their heads. "Since its still early, why don't you two spend sometime here and play for a while?"

"Ehh? What about you Gakku? You don't want to play with us?" Rin asked teary eyed. _Resist Gakupo! Those are just crocodile tears!_

"No it's not that I don't want to play with you guys. I just remembered that I need to go for some groceries. My part of the fridge is almost empty you know."

"Eh? I thought I'll cook your dinner tonight?" Len curiously asked.

"Just pick my laundry and drop it by on my room. I'm fine with that."

Len shrugged. "Whatever you say then. Let's go Rin! Let's try that fighting game over there. Bye Gakku!" he waved goodbye while dragging his sister.

I waved goodbye and left the arcade. As I enter the supermarket door and picked up a basket. I saw a familiar someone in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw an interesting sight outside, it was Miku. I know it's her from the teal colored hair and how it is tied in twintails. Its her alright but she's also walking hand-in-hand with someone..its..Kaito? I must be dreaming. I pinched my cheeks. _Ow, this is real alright._ But what the hell is Kaito with Miku right now? He never told me that he had a thing for Miku! I saw them waved goodbyes to each other with happy smiles plastered on their faces.

I noticed Miku was making her way in the supermarket. _Looks like this is going to be fun._ She was happily hopping and humming as she enter the door but went in a sudden stop when she realized I was standing there and watched the whole thing.

"Hey." as I gave her a small wave.

She stared at me wide-eyed. "G-Gakupo-san? D-did you saw what happend o-oustside?" she said stuttering.

I gave a nod.

Now she was red as a tomato. "Oh God." she then burried her face on her hands.

* * *

**this was originally chp3-5..since it doesn't contain that much details i decided to rewrite it in one chapter just this morning(edit:make that yesterday..its 12:20am here)..i know this is somewhat rushed and fast paced but its all i could come up with this brain of mine..and..i didn't make a final check on this..so expect plenty of grammatical errors on this one..sorry.. :p**

**_aza**


	4. Chapter 4

***cough* something good happened to me today so..I decided to publish this~…, :3**

**I forgot to mention that the previous chp was pure Gakupo pov..and so is this one…,**

* * *

Its really fun to see how red Miku's embarassed face is. _But don't get me wrong! I'm not like the type who'll do something to embarass the both of them more but. Heh, now at least I have something against Kaito if ever he mess up with me._ I approached her and gave her a little tap in the shoulder.

After a moment she removed her hands away from her face and said "Please tell me you're alone Gakupo." she pleaded as she looked at me with those green eyes.

I gave her a wink and said "Don't worry it's all me in here. Your secret is safe. It just took me by surprise, I didn't know you two had a thing for each other."

She sighed in relief "Thanks. I knew I could trust you." she gave a big smile. "Well now that we're here. Let's go for a little shoping then I'm sure you went out here to do some groceries." as she picked her own basket.

I noded and followed her inside. And at the time we finished she asked "Wanna talk for a while?"

I glanced at my watch '5:30pm'. I nooded "Sure why not? I don't have much to do anyway."

She smiled and led the way to an unfamiliar place, It was a park of some sort but it doesn't have that much people like the one in the central where the twins took me once and particularly, there are no people around here except for us. She sat on the park bench and asked "First time coming here?" as she gestured the space beside her, probably telling me to sit beside her. I noded. "Yeah, didn't really have time to take a good look in this city, maybe some other time." I said as I sat beside her.

"Well. This is a secret place for me and Kaito. We always meet here when we had time."

"Eh? Is it really okay for you to take me here? What if he founds out?"

"Don't worry I'll tell him. Well its better for you to know rather than those two atleast, our secret is safe and I'm sure he'll think the same thing if ever."

"Well I'm grateful that you think I'm trustworthy enough to take me here wait, two? You mean the twins?"

She nooded "In case you don't know, they can't keep their mouths shut. Imagine if ever they found out that I'm dating Kaito behind everybody's back."

_Now that I think of it, Len mentioned once that Miku is one of the most popular girls in school and Kaito's not half bad either, except for that ice cream obsession of his. _Images of having Miku and Kaito's name on the school paper suddenly flashed on my mind "Well they are from the newspaper club." I chuckled.

"I know. We kept our relationship as a secret because I was already friends with the twins even before we started going out. Knowing those two, it'll only take a few hours no, minutes before the whole school discovers our secret."

"Okay I can see that. So how long have you two known each other?"

"Almost two years, as far as I know. We eneded up in the same class during our freshmen year. But he said he had a crush on me ever since third grade, so he knew me for almost seven years."

"Wait I thought you live on the other side of this city?"_ I didn't know he's such a loyal freak when it comes to stuffs like these. Here I am thinking that all he cares about is ice cream and I'm wrong._

"True~." she playfully stuck her tongue out. "The thing is he said he moved around this part of the city during middle school and I didn't have a single idea that he went to the same elementary school with me and Lu-chan."

"Lu-chan?"

"Oh right. I was supposed to say Luka, Megurine Luka." she playfully bonked herself. "Actually, it's the thing I want to talk with you. I want to know if she's doing fine." she let out a small but sad smile.

"Nah she's fine. I think." _I wonder why she's worried about her. _

"I just think that she's a bit pale and not really herself these few days."

"Sorry I couldn't really tell, maybe its easy for you to notice because you're in the same class." But now that she mentioned it. I think she is a bit pale these days but then again, I don't see anything wrong with her she's still, her

"Gakupo tell me, what do you think of her?" she suddenly asked. "What do you think of her? First impressions or stuffs like that. I just wanna know how others see her."

"Well-" I scratched the back of my head to sort out my thoughts. After a while I took a deep breath and started "She's a wolf behind that sheep's clothing. She's insensitive and dull enough to not notice that some people are just being nice to her and always rejects those friendly attempts with that cold and blunt mouth of hers or worse, she'll hit you. I noticed that she doesn't care how others even think of her I mean, during the first week she ignored me like I didn't even exist when I asked why she's such a coffee addict that she always stay up late reading or fiddling with that laptop if hers and I'm just being concerned there! But still, she never overslept even if she's up until 3am one time. Also she's a tuna lover, considering the amount of tuna the fridge have when I first opened it. Well, that's probably it I guess?"

By this time Miku was trying really hard to hold her laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her "What's so funny Miku? You ask me a question and now that you have my answer you'll give me that reaction."

"I just didn't expect that you've observed that much about her. I guess it's kinda obvious for you but, most people just think she's a cold snob."

"You asked them?"

"No I just heard them whispering about her sometimes. Hey Gakupo, mind if I tell another secret?" she asked while looking on the ground.

I shrugged. "I don't really mind, since you trust me more than the twins. Spill."

She smiled and started "Well, I think Kaito knew about this. I just didn't ask or talk to him about this matter but, I was friends with Luka before."

"No way? Then how come you-"

"How come we act like we don't really know each other right?" she took a deep breath before adding "We were neighbors, grew up together, we were more like sisters and luckily, we always end up in the same class during grade school but before we can finish our sixth grade-.." she bit her lower lip.

Realizing that she was hesistating to tell me more I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Its okay if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, at least it's important for you to know about this matter." I nod and gave her time before she continues. "Actually she belongs to a broken family but still lives happy with her mother and during sixth grade, one night something bad happened to the Megurine household. It was raining hard that night and..a drunk man somehow managed to broke in their house and..killed her mother right in front of her. That man also tried to violate her."

I looked at her with an expression of shock all over my face. "She was what?" She shook her head again "No he 'tried' Gakupo. I'm not really there when it happened but it's a good thing my dad managed to get a hold of that man before he did something horrible to Luka. But killing her mother right in front of her eyes was horrible enough for her to bear."

"So what happened to her?" I asked worriedly.

"She was hospitalized, I heard she was mentally unstable after that incident. I really don't know what happened to her back then." she let out a sigh. "But after years of therapy she was finally out and enrolled in Crypton. I was really glad to see her again after a long time but as you can see. She changed, she's not the shy and smiling Luka that I've known before and she's not talking to me the same way we used to." she looked at me sadly.

"How come?" I asked again.

"Its mostly my fault so I won't blame her. Ever since that day we never saw each other. I didn't want to see her."

"Ehh?"

"I was scared to see her. I'm afraid that she'll hurt me if ever she enters a state of tantrum while I'm there so I never visited her in the hospital even once. I thought it was better for the both of us but realizing the way she treats me now. It hit me. I was a coward, I should've never cared if she'll hurt me back then, I should've stayed by her side during those years. She doesn't trust me anymore Gakupo, she must've felt that I'm someone who would abandon her in the most crucial times. I'm such a no good friend aren't I?" she looks at with a saddened expression in her eyes.

I gave her a light pat on the head and said "Don't be like that. You were just confused back then. I'm sure she'll understand but just give her time before you guys have a talk about it."

"Do you think she'll forgive me and won't reject me the same way I rejected her back then?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"M-maybe. I'm not sure but it's worth trying, we don't know maybe inside there is still a part of the 'old' Luka on her you knew back then."

That statement of mine made her chuckle. "You're really nice you know? Just like her." she gives a faint smile. "Okay then it's getting late now, let's get going Gakupo. she said as she stretches her arms. _Wow. She changes her mood so fast she was in a somewhat gloom state earlier and now she's back to normal and wait? What does she mean by 'her'?_

"Well let's go now or else I'll leave you behind and won't find you if ever you get lost." she said picking up her bags. I did the same and we walked together back to the school dormitory.

Along the way I asked her "Hey Miku, why did you tell me? About what happened to Megurine?"

"Well first of all you're her roommate and I just thought that you might be curious why she's distant like that."

"Okay I'll admit I am a bit curious but what does it have to do with me?"

"Because you're a guy that's why."

That made me stop on my tracks. "What? You really think..I'll do something to her?"

She started laughing "No silly. I know you won't do that. But the fact is, you're still a guy and ever since that day she doesn't want to make any physical contact towards men, I've been told she sometimes had a tendency to snap out when that happens."

"O-okay, so that's why she hits me with my friendly attempts at her, due to a trauma and I'm a guy eh?" I rubbed my chin. "100% true." she nodded in agreement.

"Hey wait? I thought you never visited her once, how come you know all these things?"

"Oh that. My parents sometimes visit her back then and, I met her guardian once."

"Guardian? How about her other relatives?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Ever since that day happened, her guardian was the one who takes care of her and she's the only one Luka trusts as of now. And I'm telling you, Luka's guardian is a very nice person." she gives me a weird smile before turning back and continue walking. I didn't say anything else and just followed her behind.

Me and Miku went separate ways as we go to our respective rooms. I stared at the door for a bit. Thinking about all the things Miku told me earlier about her, after a moment I let out a sigh. _At least now I know __why she distances herself from the others. She's afraid..to be left alone._ I knocked on the door and twisted the knob. The sight inside surprised me, sure there is a tinge of visible light coming from the window and the half-opened door but other than that, the room was enveloped in total darkness.

* * *

**My fastest update so far!..ahaha..I feel like I rushed this again.. (_ _") *sighs***

**I know that I had this plot was stuck in my head before I even started lurking here in FF..but..nevermind.. :p**

**Next chapter..working on it..and..its currently giving me a headache.. XD**

**_aza**


	5. Chapter 5

**another Gakku pov chp...**

**just hope this chp is okay.. :p**

* * *

This is weird. I was expecting a certain pink haired girl reading a book or probably eating right now but none. _Is Megurine out? I thought she goes out every sunday like she did last weekend? More importantly, why the hell are all the lights off? She always leave one on or at least turns on the lamp. _And another weird thing, I don't know if my ears are just playing a prank on me or it's a reality that I can hear some sobs across the room. _This room isn't haunted right?_

"You here Megurine?" no response. I sighed in relief and flick the lights on. Scanning the whole room I found her. There in the corner, hugging her knees and her head buried between them.

"You okay?" I noticed that the sobs I heard from earlier was coming from her, judging the way her shoulders move and how it gets louder as I make an approach. Noticing the sound of my footsteps, she looked at my direction. Her aquamarine eyes which were usually cold as ice, now swollen and filled with tears. _She must've been crying for a while now._

I kneeled while keeping a distance and asked "Hey what's wrong? Tell me, are you hurt?" I can slowly see a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Go away." she said in a weak voice as she cowered in the corner. _Okay I'm relieved that she stopped crying but something IS wrong with her right now._

"C'mon its me, eggplants. Don't you recognize me?" _I hate that pet name she gave me. _I know I shouldn't do this but I tried to reach out a hand to her. Only getting it slapped away. _One last time. _"Please tell me what's wrong Megurine. I'll do anything I can to help you." she just gritted her teeth and cowered more by hugging her knees tighter.

I tried to reach out my hand again but this time, it didn't get slapped away instead she bit my hand the moment it got close to her. She caught the back of my hand, biting a knuckle and the half of my smallest finger. I tried to pull my hand away but she sank her teeth more. _Man, it hurts._

She kept her eyes shut, but I can see that she has no intention of letting go. While she was distracted I placed my free hand on her forehead, I found out that she's burning with a fever. That action of mine made her flinched a bit and sank her teeth harder. _Damn she's really biting me hard. But I can't just forcefully yank my hand off, she might get hurt. I need some help on this._

"Oi~." I looked at the door's direction when I heard a familiar voice approaching. _Thank goodness, just in time. _"Oi. Gakku we forgot to drop by at the cleaners on the way back.". "Hey Len why is the door wide op-" both of them stopped when they saw us.

"Rin! Call Miku hurry, something is wrong with her." I commanded the wide eyed blond. "But-" "Just go and call her! NOW!" I raised my voice at her before she could even ask. Quite frightened at the tone of my voice, she nodded and ran as fast as she could.

I looked back to see how my hand is, it really hurt a lot. I winced when I saw that it was starting to bleed. _Dammit. _I looked at the girl who was the reason of this pain. Looks like she was more focused on sinking her teeth that she didn't even heard the twins arrived or how I raised my voice earlier.

"Gakku. You okay?" Len worriedly asked as he took a step closer to us. I sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine, but I think my left hand isn't." I tried to smile.

"Ouch." he said as he saw my hand. "First the fork in the hand and now this? You're quite an 'M' Gakku, I can tell. So, what's up with her?" he asked gesturing the girl. Still, Megurine doesn't seem to mind Len's presence in here. She was there and just biting my hand harder and harder._ If that's even possible._

"I don't know, but she's sick. She's like this when I arrived." I said trying not to look at the state of my hand. Maybe it'll reduce the pain even just for a bit.

"Gakku." Rin said dragging the teal haired girl by her arm as the blond makes her way in the room. "Miku's h-here." she added as she catches her breath.

"Gakupo! What did you do?" she exclaimed. "She's sick Miku. I swear I didn't do anything." I sternly replied.

Miku started approaching Megurine. She touched her forehead. With a sigh she kneeled and softly said "Lu-chan.." the pink haired girl fliched upon hearing Miku's voice. She opened her eyes and landed her sight upon Miku. Looking at her childhood friend her expression softened and finally my hand was free.

"..Mi-chan?" Megurine asked her eyes filled with both happiness and longingness. Miku nodded with a smile and with that, she latched herself in the arms of the teal haired girl. She wrapped her arms around Miku's neck and started crying.

"There. There. Don't cry Lu-chan I'm here." Miku said while stroking Megurine's back. Which only caused louder sobs coming from the pink haired girl. "Don't be scared. No one's gonna hurt you." Miku then looked at me with a small smile, indicating something.

"Well then. Let's get going you two, I think I'll go for your offer of making me dinner." I gestured the door. "Gakupo, let Rin stay." we looked back at Miku and she mouthed "I'll need some help." Rin nodded and closed the door the moment we stepped outside.

"Off to our room then, I'll cook for the three of us and-" Len took a glimpse of my hand I did the same and, it's not a pleasant sight. "Eww. It really looks like your flesh will fall off if it wasn't for your bones. If her teeth is made out of metal she must've bitten off your finger..one of your carpals also included. We have bandages on our room so, let's get that hand of yours fixed at the same time." he said with a big smile.

"Thanks I owe you one." I shrugged as we walk towards their room. "Its nothing Gakku but, does that mean I won't pick up your laundry tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay okay..you won't, but you'll have to accompany me. What do you say?" I gave him a wink. "Does that mean we'll go to the arcade first and play air hockey again before picking up the laundry?" his eyes starts to gleam with joy. The look on his face made me chuckle "If there's nothing on the line, then sure~. My dominant hand is uninjured so don't excpect you can win." I gave him a grin.

"Yeah!" he said in glee.

"Thanks for the meal." I said as I broke my chopstick. "Hey? What's with that look on your face? You should be thankful that I'm feeding you here." the blond exclaimed noticing the disappointed look on my face.

"I thought you're gonna cook for me~?" I dramatically whined. "Pfft. Quit it Gakku, it took a while before we could fix that hand of yours. The bandaging part gave me a headache you know so I didn't have time to cook." Len added before giving his attention to his cup ramen.

"I know. Just joking Len, don't tell me you two are always eating this ever since Teto-san gave that punishment." I started slurping down the noodles. Swallowing his food he said "Me and Rin are too lazy to cook sometimes so, almost every weekend we satisfy our stomachs with this whenever we're not out in the city and ever since that punishment was given to us..I give up, take that as a yes." I stared in silence before continue eating.

We were almost done when Rin arrived at the room. "Ri~n. What took you so long?" her twin asked. Rin flopped herself on the bed and sighed. "I was waiting for Miku but she told me to go on first because..Luka's out with a flu and is still clinging onto her. I really didn't expect that those two used to be friends." Len's mouth dropped. "No kidding sis?" he asked. "Uh-huh. Yes it's true Len. Miku told me about it, that they used to be friends until sixth grade."

"Oh, wonder what happened to them back then? Maybe if they continued their friendship up until now..who knows? Maybe Luka wouldn't treat others like that." Len shrugged at his idea. I cleared my throat. _Looks like Miku didn't told Rin about 'that'. "_So, what are you two going to do about it? You two had an errand regarding Megurine right?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah the club wants to write something about her but we were only assigned to get a decent photo of her and-" Len started. "But writing about what we saw earlier, and learning about her past friendship with Miku..is much too personal I guess? And it's a pretty good thing that no eavesdropping happened and we were the only one's back then even though Gakku here shouted at me loud enough for the other boarders to hear." the blond girl continued. "Ahh, I'm starving..do we still have food supplies Len?" she asked as she sprang up. "Of course my sister~. With all the cup ramen, bananas and oranges we bought, we can still survive for a whole week!" Len gave his sister a thumbs up.

I sighed. _Maybe I should ask Teto-san to lift their punishment, it looks like these two won't get enough nourishment if this continues._

After a while I waved goodbye to the blonds before heading to my room's direction. _'What if Miku's still in the room cause Megurine hasn't settle down?' _I ask myself that question while scratching my head. Well, better check them out and I'm almost there anyway.

"Hey." I found Miku leaning against the wall. "I was waiting for you."

"Ehh? How long have you've been waiting here outside?"

"About thirty minutes or so. By the way, how are you? Your hand especially." she asked.

"Oh this? It'll heal in a couple of weeks so don't worry." I raised my bandaged hand. "So that is what you mean with her snapping out." I said with a smirk. She sighed and said "Sorry about that, even before she's usually like that, acting like a child few years younger than her age. But that usually happens if a flu or fever hits her hard. I just didn't thought that the child-like part of her will remain even after all those years."

"Is she okay now?" I asked.

She nodded "Yes. She's asleep right now. I somehow managed to make her take some medicine, but it took a while to calm her down before I can even snuck out of the room."

"So, why did she act like that?..Is it because of what happened that night?"

"I think so. Seems like that incident still haunts her Gakupo. Man..I can't believe this'll happen after I told you that. Well then, maybe I should go now..don't hesitate to call me again if ever something happens." she said as she starts walking away.

"Thanks. I will."

I took a deep breath upon entering the door, the lights are still off but at least Miku didn't forget to turn on the lamp. _Okay, she's awake. What will I do? _I found Megurine leaning in the bed's headboard and staring blankly on the ceiling. Noticing my presence, she slowly averted her eyes to me. _Maybe..its a good thing that she's sick right now. She can't shot me that 'death glare' of hers whenever she sees me entering the room._

I know I've been with her for more than a week but, I just noticed how her blue eyes shine brightly in the lamp's dim light..no, more like it's glowing. I know I should be frightened but..I don't know..I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now. But for some reason I don't want to look away, she's not looking away either. We're just there, looking directly at each other's eyes for no reason.

For how long we've been at that 'staring contest' of ours..I've lost track of it. But I was the one who looked away first. Wanna know why? I noticed that one of her eyebrows was twitching. _Crap. She maybe sick but it looks like she's back in her normal self now, she seems irritated by my stare. _I locked the door and sat on the corner of my bed. I tried to look elsewhere except at her direction. I settled down by just staring at the dim light, it's kinda relaxing.

"Hey.." she started. I looked at her with curiosity painted all over my face. She's regaining that cold and calm composure of hers. _This is really weird..she doesn't 'normally' talk to me, well..except for the "Shut up eggplants." she tells me everytime I try to have a conversation with her before so what's up with her? I don't get her at all._

* * *

**that's all for now..**

**_aza**


	6. Chapter 6

**I originally planned to publish this last saturday but my, our pc started acting up..only to found out it was infected by a virus..i think..good thing is that i'm typing this story using my cellphone..i'm just using the pc for a final check and publishing..just afraid that it'll get infected if i connect it in the pc..but problem solved~..., :3**

**(even if i can't use my desktop accessories anymore and that videocard thingy cause it got deleted but its a good thing that only 2-5 apps in the pc was affected..that means all my files in here(vids, mp3's, etc.) are safe!..haha!..still, I plan to have this pc of ours to be formatted..maybe next month.. :p)**

**anyway on to the chapter..this one is a pure Luka pov..hope you enjoy..**

* * *

_"Mom?" I asked._

_We were hiding in the wardrobe closet of my mother's room. She had her arms wrapped around me. I've always liked the way my mother hold me this way. Her cherry blossom scent always calms me and just feeling her warmth makes me smile. But this time is different. First she wakes me up in the middle of this rainy night and drags me along to hide in the closet and now, she's starting to panic for some reason I don't know._

_"Is there somerhing wrong?" I asked again. Before she could even answer we heard a few 'click'-ing sound coming from the door and by that time, she held onto me tighter. "Luka. If something ever happens to me tonight always remember that mommy loves you okay?" she whispered softly in my ears._

_I looked at her worriedly. Even though its dark inside here, I can see how tears are forming on her eyes, my mom's, our eyes were bright enough for you to see even in the dark. But..something is wrong in here, she never talks that way especially now that it seems like she's indicating that something bad will happen..to her._

_I heard pieces of metal falling on the floor, a flicking sound and was starting to hear footsteps, it's getting closer and closer in here. Now I figured out that it looks like someone broke in our house, that's why my mom's acting like this. If we shout for help, we'll be located and I doubt anyone can even hear us with all this rain. And since the phone's downstairs, hiding in the closet was the best choice for us to do. Now it looks like he somehow managed to 'forcefully' unlocked the door by breaking the room's doorknob. I just hope he's dumb enough not to look in the closet._

_She then buried ny head in her chest and tightened her arms around me, more than restraining my movements. She can easily lock off this ftame of mine with her arms, I was only ten. I tried to break free but I gave up, she's stronger than me. I'll just hope that everything will be alright. Yes, everything will be alright. That's what I thought._

_Not long I heard the closet door swung open. I heard a deep chuckle and said. "Tsk. Tsk. Its no use hiding miss." my mom didn't answer or anything. She was trembling out of fear, me included. I was starting to shake like crazy the moment I heard that man's voice. Then I felt my mom started to flinch. One. Two. Three times and counting. I turned my head until one of my eye managed to peek through. The sight made me burst into tears._

_She was stabbing my mother's back continuously. Maybe it's a pocket knife, an ice pick, I don't know. But it's not long enough to pierce through my mother's body that's why I remain unharmed until now. I wanted to shout, I wanted him to stop but all I did was stand there crying and trembling out of fear, as he stabs my mother with a big smile on his devlish face._

_I can feel her arms starting to get limp. She's getting weaker and tries not to wince with every stab she recieves. I had my eyes on the floor. Even though blurry with the tears I've been crying, I can see a pool of blood. A pool of my mother's blood. Soon enough, my mom started coughing up. "..L-Luka.." she managed to say before she was pulled away by the man. I looked at her, smiling. Tears coming from her eyes, blood coming out of her mouth. "I love you." that was probably her last words she wanted to tell me from the look on her eyes before she got stabbed in the throat..right in front of me. The culprit just let her limp body fall down on the floor. Finally finding my voice, I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_My body was trembling and my knees were shaking, the stench of blood made my stomach turn. I tried to hold it back by covering my mouth with my hands. But the sight of my mother having a knife stabbed in her neck made the turning of my stomach worse. I fell on my knees before throwing up. I was gagging and crying at the same time. Telling myself 'Please tell me this is all a dream.' I looked up, and realize that this is all a reality._

_There was my mother lying on a pool of blood. Her breathing was starting to get slow and unstable. I crawled into her direction and placed her head on my lap. I tried my best not to cry in front of her. She smiled but her eyes are becoming more and more lifeless every passing second. I stared..at the sight of my dying mother. I stared until she slowly closed her eyes and took one deep breath._

_"Mom..p-please don't leave me." I pleaded holding the tears back. That was her last one. I didn't hear any single breath of air coming from her, her chest also stopped from it's movements. She's gone. Really gone and never coming back. "No.." tears started forming in my eyes again. I didn't hold it back and cried loudly as I could. I don' t care if I look pathetic to the man who murdered her. I just..want to cry all this pain away._

_I felt someone grab me by the hair. It hurts but it didn't even matter, it's nothing compared to the pain my heart's going through. The man whistled and said "Well, what do we have here? A smaller version of the miss eh?" he said with an evil grin as he lets go of my hair, his breath reeks of alcohol._

_He was a man of an estimated age of thirty and just looking at him sends me shiver down my spine, he makes me sick. If it's even possible to throw up more, I'll puke straight in his face. I wanna kill him. But deep inside I'm afraid, of what he'll do to me next. That's the reason tears are coming out of my eyes and my body's trembling out of fear right now._

_"Its such a waste to kill someone as young as you." his grin widen. "I know. I'll make you feel good. You're sad 'cause you lost your mama right?" he said as he grabbed my arm and drag me along._

_"No!" I tried to pull away. Irritated by my resistance, he growled and pinned me on the floor. I was squirming and calling for help, even if I know my screams are not as loud as the sound of the pouring rain. My actions angered him so he punched me hard in the face. It hurt a lot. My vision was starting to blur, my face throbbing due to the blow, I wanted to fight back but my body feels worn out and I couldn't even cry anymore. I was staring at him blankly as he starts touching me all over._

_"I wish I could wake up from this nightmare." I desperately wished from the back of my mind before closing my eyes shut and fell unconscious.._

* * *

My eyes shot up, my vision blurry from tears and was breathing heavily._ Damn, that dream again? I must've been crying in my sleep because of that. I can't believe it'll still haunt me after all these years. Its been like what? Five, six years? _I wiped the tears off with the blanket. I got up, my head feels weird and it hurts, my whole body was weak and heavy so I leaned against the headboard. I scanned the room..I was in the school's dormitory.

_Great. At least I'm not in a hospital ward. And when did I change into my pyjamas? _I tried to remember when and why am I in my pyjamas and lying in the bed. All I can remember was I took an afternoon nap since eggplants went out. I could remember biting someone, I know that's not all but I couldn't remember. I smack my forehead with my hand. _Ugh..my temperature is still high. _This wouldn't happen if eggplants wasn't here. Now I can't sleep like I want to even if I don't feel so good because of him._ You can't blame me right? What if he does something when I'm asleep?_

I stared blankly at the ceiling. I really feel lightheaded. I averted my gaze and saw a glimpse of purple. _Crap. Eggplants is here. _He was staring at me, again. But I'm too weak to even glare at him. There was a bit of concern and relief in his eyes. His dark purple eyes.

I noticed that we've been staring for so long. And it looks like he doesn't have any intention of looking back. I can't shot a glare in my state, I just managed to make one of my brows to twitch. Then he looked away. _Hah, finally._ He sat on the corner of his bed_. _I saw him looking at the lamp, his one hand was bandaged. _Damn. Now I remember._

Crying in the corner with all the lights off from waking up from that nightmare this evening. Biting the hell out of eggplants' hand when he tried to touch me. Clinging into..Miku like a frightened child. _Oh god. Why did you have to act like that Luka? _That's why I really hate getting sick. When it hits me I usually don't act the way I used to. Its also difficult for me to distinguish if I'm just having a dream or not. But since my head can feel a hint of pain from leaning on the headboard..this is real. _Should I apologize?_

I took a deep breath and started "Hey.." he looked at me curiously. _What's with that face eggplants? If I'm not sick right now..I..no, the pillow's too soft and won't do much damage. I would've latched a book in your face right this instant!_

"Yes? Need something?" he asked.

Looking down while playing with my thumbs "I-uh.."

"What? Didn't hear you."

"I just wanted to ask. What happened to your hand?" _Even though I already knew what happened to it. _He gazed at his injured hand and said "Would you believe if I told you that you did this?" I pretended to be shocked with what he said and gave him a hesitant nod. "I think I recall biting someone earlier."

"S-sorry about that." I said. "What?" his eyes widen in shock. _He looks like a total idiot right now, a handsome idiot. And here I am with this thinking. _I sighed and facepalmed. "I said I'm sorry for biting you okay? Don't tell me no one asks for your apology?"

"A-apology accepted. I just didn't expect that I'll hear those words from you Megurine." he beamed me a warm smile.

"Don't get to friendly with me eggplants." I looked away from him. Looks like Uko-chan, my guardian is right. His warm smile can make you feel at ease. _No! Not again with this thinking! Dammit Luka he is a 'Guy'! You know how scared you get when they got close to you. Your sick that's why you think he's a handsome purple-headed idiot with a handsome smile and has a sexy, handsome baritone voice. Damn. _I wanna slam my head on a table right now.

"Aww. Come on~ at least consider talking to me from now on a compensation for what you did to my hand. See? Now if this doesn't heal before next spring I won't be able to hold a shinai and won't get accepted in the Kendo Club." gesturing his hand while not removing that smile of his.

I groaned out of frustration. "You really wanna get hit tonight do you eggplants? I already said that I'm sorry so no more than that."

"Meanie." he said with a pout. _Okay that's it, I'll make that face of his bleed! _I tried to get out of the bed to latch something hard at him. But before I can even set foot out of the bed I felt my stomach turn and started gawking. He noticed and ran into my direction. "Hey are you okay?" he asked reaching out a hand. _He never learns does he?_

"Don't touch me or I'll-" before I could finish my sentence I threw up on the floor. "Or you'll what? Bite my hand again?" I heard him let out a sigh and started rubbing my back. Its soothing but I can feel my body'll start to tremble any minute so maybe I'll tell him to stop.

"Hey would you-" he cut me off by wiping a handkerchief in my mouth. Now my trauma's kicking in, I'm starting to tremble right in front of him. "I know you want me to stop. But I can't leave you alone like this." he said after wiping my mouth. "B-but can't y-you see how my body reacts just with you..t-touching me?" I replied shakily. He ignored what I said and even helped me lay down on bed. "Your sick, just go to sleep okay? I'll clean this up." he smiled as he placed the blanket on top of me.

I turn to the side and shut closed my eyes. I appreciate his actions earlier but I can even barely sleep with the lights on and hearing him rummaging through some stuffs. _Can't he lessen the noise for a bit? Well I think it's mostly my fault..for throwing up on the floor that is. _After a while things have gone quiet, I was starting to fall asleep I feel something brushing my bangs off placing something on my forehead. Something cool and soothing._ Probably a Fever Cooling Patch._

"Feeling better now?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. _Just this once. _I made a small smile "Thanks." I managed to say before my eyelids dropped for a slumber.

* * *

_Did someone flick the lights on? Looks like eggplants is up already. Nevermind him. _I'll spend this whole day with just sleeping. Sleeping here in my bed and my oversized pillow. Yes, I'm clinging in this pillow of mine. Its kinda hard but it's so warm and cozy I don't even want to let go. I snuggled more into it, it somehow gives off a scent of..lavender. It really feels nice having this pillow..

_W-wait a sec? I don't have an oversized pillow. _I crack open my eyes and looked up. I smiled at the sight. _Maybe I'm still dreaming. _Right, there's no way eggplants will sleep beside me while holding me in his arms, this is probably a dream. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep until I felt this 'pillow' of mine snuggling into my hair, tightens it's arms around me, and..and it's even rubbing my back in a slow and gentle movement. _Okay, this thing is obviously 'not' a pillow._

I opened my eyes and pulled away for a bit. I looked carefully and.. _Oh _dear. I gulped when I realized that I'm only a few centimeters away from eggplants' face.

"Morning sleepyhead~." he said. I can feel my heart race and a weird tingling sensation on my stomach the moment I saw the gleam of his eyes. _But the point here is..eggplants is here in my bed, beside me. And the worst part is he IS currently holding me in his arms!_

I pushed him as hard as I could until he fell butt first on the floor. "Ow! Why the-" he stopped when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"WHAT? Stop staring eggplants!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know if it's just because your still sick that your cheeks are flushed or..because you found out I was sleeping beside you?" he said while sitting on the floor.

"Y-You! CREEP!" I hissed before pulling the blanket over me. _Why did I even react like that? Its sill dark cause all the lights are off. Its not possible for him to see me..blushing right?.._

* * *

**ahaha..i feel like a total 'S' typing that nightmare part.. :D**

**I didn't do much editing on this before publishing(too lazy to do it..)**


	7. Chapter 7

**i have nothing to say~..for now..oh wait..pardon if ever there are errors…, :D**

* * *

**Gakku pov..**

Man, that reaction was unexpected. I thought she would hit me for saying something like that but no, she hid under her blanket instead. Now I can't help myself to laugh. I heard an irritated groan under the blanket.

I stood up "I'm sorry okay? I'm just messing with you for a bit and.. Ow, you didn't have to push me that hard." I said holding my behind when my brain registered the pain it was going through.

I really didn't get what she mumbled as a reply but it's probably somethig like: _"Do that again and I'll bite the hell out of you next time." _It made me wonder if that 'again' is the thing I said earlier or.. sleeping beside her in her own bed.. Or maybe both?..

I really think that was cute. Too bad all the lights were off, I can't really see how she looked like right now. I narrowed my eyes on the clock. 3:07 a.m. _Crap, the moment I woke up I know it's dawn but I really didn't imagine it was this early._

That stupid flash of light, It woke me up thinking that someone turned on the lights but when I opened my eyes it was pitch black, maybe it was my imagination? Maybe it was just a coincidence that the both of us woke up almost at the same time after I imagined the lights were flicked on. I hate to admit, it feels nice.. being beside her, enjoying her sweet cherry blossom scent as it tickles my nostrils.. holding her close enough for me to feel her warmth.

But she woke up ruining the moment, I was really enjoying my time as I held her. _Damn. Megurine will kill me for sure if I ever told her that._ I was about to flop myself on the bed when I noticed the light coming from the door, which was opened ajar.

_What the? I thought I locked that. _I opened the door and light from the hallway welcomes my vision. Then I take a look outside scanning from side to side, I saw two familiar blonds still wearing PJ's silently sneaking their way to..probably their room.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. They made a stop and looked back at me, both having a nervous smile on their face.

"What are you two doing this early?" I asked. My arms crossed as I make an approach. "Its three in the morning."

"Mornin' Gakku~..I..we..Ugh..We were just checking..on you guys..Right Len?" Rin gave an awkward smile while elbowing her twin.

"Y-yeah..what she says.." he added, hiding something behind his back.

I sighed. _Don't tell me that flash of light was.. _"Okay..Hand it over. Now." reaching out a hand.

"What do you mean 'Hand it over.'? We didn't do anything wrong." Rin said innocently.

"Really? Then how did you unlock the door? And why is Len hiding something? Are you sure you guys were just there to check on us?" I lowered the tone of my voice.

"Do you mean you're suspecting us? Ugh. It hurts Gakku. I thought you're a friend!" she said dramatically as she made a hurt expression while placing a hand on her chest.

"Len." I glared at the male blond. Sweat starts to form on his forehead and soon enough. He gave up.

"It was HER!" he shouted, pointing out his sister.

"TRAITOR!" the girl hissed.

He kneeled on the floor. "It was her idea to go to your room at this hour! It was her who picked the lock using a hairpin! It was her who ordered me to- mmf!" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Pipe down will you? You'll wake the other boarders." I said placing a finger in front of my lips. "Now where's that camera of yours?"

He handed a black camera bag over. I looked at the blond girl "That includes you Rin. Pipe down." I can tell she wants to shout _'NNNOOOOOO!' _right now while flailing her arms like a mad man.

I opened the bag. Taking out a digital camera painted in yellow and orange. _This is cute, the colors fit them perfectly. No, the color is not important._

I took the camera's SD card and split it in half. They both gasped as it fell on the floor. I handed the camera back and said "Go back to sleep, both of you. NOW." I emphasized. They nodded and obidiently followed my order.

Smiling, I went back to the room and made sure the door was locked. I flopped myself on my bed and closed my eyes shut for a few more hours of sleep.

I think I overslept a bit, its a Sunday anyway.. When I woke up I took a shower realizing I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Treat and bandaged the wound I got last night, the bandage wasn't as good as it was and it's dificult to do on your own. But I left it like that, it's better than to have it uncovered.

And now here I am, eating breakfast, I take that back it's lunch time already. I made rice porridge for the both of us. Yes, I'm too lazy to cook another dish. But she's still asleep even though it's already past twelve and I am already finished with my meal. I placed my bowl in the sink and with a sigh I decided to wake her up. I smirked when I saw the curtains. _I had an idea that'll wake her up for sure._

"Wake up sunshine~." I said as I approach the window. She stirred up from her sleep and let out an irritated groan. I slid the curtains the moment she opened her eyes, making the sun's rays hit her directly in the face. "Dammit! What gives eggplants?" she hissed while rubbing her eyes.

"Its almost one in the afternoon. And it looks like your eyes will rot any minute now if you slept some more."

"So?" she asked as she sat up. I discovered something.. messy bed hair turns me on.. _No! That's not it! I just found her cute having bed hair.. Right! This IS my first time seeing her with bed hair that's why._

"Its a waste if eyes as beautiful as yours will rot away from oversleeping-.." I saw her shot a glare at me. "Your food's getting cold." I added with a nervous smile. She sighed and positioned herself to stand up as she put her pink fuzzy slippers on.

"Need help?" I asked offering my hand. She reahced out, but I can tell she's hesitating from the look on her eyes. Her hand flinched when it came in contact to mine but I grabbed it before she could even pull back. She was surprised with my sudden action as I pulled her up to her feet. Maybe.. I exerted too much force on that pull, it made her lost her footing and fell directly into me. I am still holding her hand while she had her head resting on my chest.

It took a while for me to notice that I 'unconciously' placed my other hand at the back of her head and started stroking her hair, even though it's kinda messy right now. I immediately pulled back.

"Ah..ehh.. sorry..about that. I didn't know what's gotten into me.. Ehehe." I let out a nervous laugh wishing she won't hit me for what I did. I glanced at her and she was looking down biting her lip, with bangs covering half of her face. I can tell she was blushing..hard, it even reached upto her ears now it's all red. _Man, that was cute. _I shook my head and started walking, leading her to the table.

_Just hope my face isn't as red as hers.. but heck, I can feel my cheeks burning..I won't blame myself. This was a first for me.. sleeping beside a girl, holding her in my arms..a cute one by the way. Argh..I really don't know why am I doing those things..to her especially._

She took a seat but gave a suspicious look on the food as I sat on the table facing her.

"What? Don't worry I didn't put anything weird on your food." I said looking at her.

"About this morning.. D-did you.." she said slowly averting her eyes onto me.

"No. Nothing happened. I promise you that." I replied with a serious tone.

She sighed in relief "Itadakimasu." she said as she started digging in.

"But then again.." I started when she was about to take her last bite. "It'll be easy to tell if I really did anything to you last night. You'll found ourselves..shirtless on your bed~.." I said with a smirk. And with that, she spurted her half-chewed, ready to be swallowed food directly..in my face. _Now I regret sitting in front of her._

She started coughing and didn't hesitate to grab the glass of water I offered. "Why you!" she hissed as she grabs the fork. Her face was red..out of anger this time.

I raised my hands on shoulder level "Relax. Its just a joke. If someone should be angry, it should be me. I mean, I've got chewed food spitted on my face..Eww, just eww.." I said the last part with a monotone.

She cooled down and sat down while I stood up and grabbed the paper towel to clean my face. "Looks like you're all better now." I said peeling off the patch on her forehead.

"I..think I'll take a bath now." she stood up and walks away, hiding the faint blush on her cheeks.

I let out a sigh picking up the plates she left behind. _Looks like I'll do the dishes today. _I make a quick glance at her after putting a rubber glove on my bandaged hand. She was already making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey." she said after she noticed I was looking at her. "I wanna say thanks.. For last night. My memory is still hazy about it. But I can remember you lay down on my bed and comforting me when I was crying on my sleep.. and.." she looked down and trailed off.

"And?" I curiously asked with a smile on my face.

"And..and..that's why we ended up sleeping together."

"Oh. You sure that's all~? Such a pity. Don't tell me you don't remember all what happened last night? We were having a great time together~." I said with a mocking smile. _Let's see how she'll react on that. _I 'mentally' have my fingers crossed hoping she wouldn't latch anything hard straight in my face.

Her face starts to turn red. "CREEP!" she shouted out loud before closing the bathroom door with a slam.

"Wow. I didn't imagine she can be that loud." I said to my self.

I can't stop the smile to crept across my face. I know she remembered what I whispered in her ears last night. She's just embarassed to even mention it. Miku was right when she said she's a shy person. And by the way she reacts on the stupid things I say. Maybe.. just maybe she's starting to trust me, a little.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Why can't I leave you alone?" Gakupo yawned on his seat. He was sittng beside the desk near Luka's bed. No answer, he was expecting that. He's asking a person who is currently on a deep sleep.

"I should be having a goodnight sleep now Megurine. Its already past eleven and I'm here watching over someone who'll probably wouldn't even thank me when this is over." He said irritably but only loud enough for him to hear.

_But..atleast I can take a good look on your sleeping face._ A small smile forming on his face. He couldn't help but think that his so called "witch" is the innocent-looking girl he was looking after.

After a few minutes he stood up and turn all the lights off. "I give up. I'm going to sleep." he said stretching his arms. But before he can even sleep he heard Luka stirred from her sleep. He ignored it and tuns to his side, facing the wall. Not long he heard a few 'hics' coming from Luka's direction, this made him sprang up from his bed.

"What now?" he groaned while scratching the back of his head. It was dark but he can see how Luka's body was trembling he also noticed tge moost glistening at the corner of her eye. He approached and checked her temperature with the back of his hand.

_'Her temperature's gone down a bit.' _he thought. The only thing worrying him now is how to stop her from crying and trembling on her sleep.

_"Don't hesitate to call me if ever something happens." _Miku's words rang through Gakupo's mind. But he hesitates to call her for help, especially at this time of the night. "I remember my mother sleeping beside be before if ever I'm sick on her visiting day." He shrugged at the thought.

_'Please help me on this one. I don't want to be murdered next morning for sleeping with a girl.' _he desperately wished on the back of his mind.

"Having that nightmare again eh?" he asked laying down on the bed, beside Luka. She didn't answer, but only kept on her quiet sobs. He let out a sigh and scooted closer to her, hesitating on the next thing he'll do.

_'God, this is the first time I'll do this to any other girl rather than my mom.' _with that, he wrapped his arms around Luka. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up to the person beside her. Realizing it was her purple-haired roommate, she tried to push Gakupo away.

"Whoa!" he said pulling the trembling girl colser. "Shh. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." gently rubbing her back to reassure her. "You can trust me. I promise." he gently whispered on her ears.

Galupo felt her body relaxed on his arms. He flinched when she starts snuggling comfortably on his chest while clutching on his shirt. His heart starts to beat faster. But he smiled and held her tighter as her body stops trembling.

After a while he was starting to hear her steady breathing. He was halfway on getting up to return to his own bed when Luka clutched his shirt tighter and lets out an irritated groan. "Okay, okay. I'll stay." he said as he lay down. A light chuckle escaped from his lips. "Didn't imagine that you can be a total baby sometimes." he said wrapping his arms around her for the second time. He didn't resist when his eyes were begging to get some sleep.

* * *

_What's taking her so long? She's been there for almost an hour._ That thought lingered on me as I replaced my bandages, that fell off when I was washing the dishes earlier getting the wound wet as a result. I was about to wrapped it up when I accidentally dropped the bottle of iodine. Now the table's in a mess. I stood up and found a familiar figure looking at me.

"Ehehe. A little help?" I asked. She was looking at me with a bored expression on her face, her hair now neatly combed while she has her towel hanging on her shoulders. She was wearing a printed shirt and khaki shorts that reach her knees. _The school uniform is still better. That way I can see her curves. I wish she'll wear something more 'girly' next time._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way.

She was just looking at me with the same expression from earlier. "Well?" I added.

She sighed and threw the towel on her bed. "Can't even do it alone huh?" she said in her usual cold and expressionless tone.

"Just whose fault is it that I'm wounded right now?" I said. Narrowing my eyes as she wipes the mess on the table.

"I was sick back then okay?" she replied as she starts wrapping the bandage around my hand. I kept quiet as I silently observed her actions. I know Miku told me that she don't want to have any physical contact towards men but..she's here..not even hesitating to hold me. Not trembling with my touch.

When she finished she looked at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, seeing the wide grin on my face.

"Nah. I'm just happy that you're being nice to me now~. Is it because of my blood?..Ahaha! I knew it! I was able to tame you when you had a taste of my blood. I mean, you 'did' bit me last night so- Ow! Owowow! I said OW!" she started twisting a finger or two before I could even finish what I'm saying.

"Care to say that again Kamui?" she said with an evil smile. _And..Yay! She's not calling me 'eggplants' anymore. I want to clap my hands for that. But apparently I can't..so I'll just let my ears do the clapping, mentally.._

"Ow! Ow! Stop! It hurts Lu-chan~.." I whined.

One of her brows twitched. "What did you call me?" she asked, twisting my fingers a little more. _Gah! Stop it! It'll break any minute now! Neat, I can hear my fingerbones cracking.._

"OUCH! Quit it Lu-chan! That hand's still injured you know?"

"Oh really? Don't tell me your right's getting jealous?" she said with a mocking smile. "Well then-" she grabbed my other hand and gave it the same treatment she did with my left. I tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip. _Oh man, she's strong._

"Ouch! Okay Megurine I give up! I won't call you 'Lu-chan' anymore just don't break my fingers will you?" I said looking straight in her eyes. "It hurts. Stop it already Luka. Please?" I said in a pleading tone.

"Good. Looks like you got my point. I don't really have any intentions of breaking your fingers but you were asking for it." she stops to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That looks like it 'did' hurt." she muttered while resting her arms on the table

"Don't worry. I deserved that.. I think. I intended to call you using that just to tease you. It looks like you didn't want to be called in that name." I admitted while massaging my fingers.

"Its not like that." she said lazily while resting her head in her arms. "I found it uncomfortable when others call me that. I'm just used to have one person calling me in that name."

"Miku right?" she just let out a sigh. _Looks like that is a yes._

"Maybe you should try and talk to her for a bit. You know, just to work things out between the two of you. Maybe you can bring back the frienship you had before." I suggested.

"Why would I do that?" she asked popping her head up.

I poked her forehead with my index finger and said. "Are you even listening to what you are saying? Maybe you should replace the first word to your question with 'How'."

She grumbled in defeat. "Why do you care? I assume she told you about that incident and what she did so you can probably guess the reason I'm avoiding her." I gave her a nod as an approval.

"See? So there is no reason for me to -" I gave her a hard flick in the forehead. Leaving a red mark in it. "Ow! What's the big idea Kamui? That hurt!" she exclaimed holding her forehead with both hands.

"That's for being a jerk! Can't you even remember that she calmed you down last night. I can tell, you really missed her, a lot."

"But..Its not easy as it looks. I don't know how will I approach her. We never talked ever since I was admitted in the hospital." her voice starting to get hoarse.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just a spectator." I saw her brow twirching. A light chuckle escaped from my lips. "No, really. I know what you've been through so whether you talk to her again or not. Its your choice, I'm not forcing you to bring back your friendship with her."

"I don't know if that's even possible but if ever that time will come.. W-will you help me out Kamui?" she asked. Her aquamarine eyes showing a hint of hope.

Ruffling her hair I smiled. "Of course I will." _Its a good thing I had long limbs. Its no sweat reaching someone in the opposite in this table._

She let out a small smile and said "Thanks."

"Yes! Yes! That! You should smile more often." I said while pointing a finger at her. "I can smile when I want to Kamui." pushing my finger away.

"You trust me now do you?" I asked with a grin. "W-what makes you t-think of..t-that?" she stuttered.

Tapping my chin "Well.. Let's see.. You seem comfortable having me here, you're not trembling despite the fact you were holding my hand earlier, you're not ignoring me, you're ACTUALLY talking to me now, and you're not calling me 'eggplants' anymore." if ever my face was made out of paper it's probably ripped into half by now. Considering the grin spreaded across my face right this instant.

"So what? You said I can trust you remember? But don't get overconfident. You haven't even gain 1% of my trust" she said bluntly.

"Ouch. But still, it's higher than 0%! Hahaha!" I laughed in a victorious way. "By the way.. Is it alright for me to call you by the first name? Luka is easier to say rather than Megurine. And you're already addressing me with my surname.. So?" I asked, my eyes gleaming with joy.

"Its your choice on what you'll call me." she said with her eyes closed. "What about 'tuna face'? That sounds good~." I mocked.

She shot me another _'death glare'_ and growled. "Say that again or you'll say goodbye to your ten little indians!" _Whoa! Her threat? Scary. But her face? Also scary but adorable at the same time._

I raised my hand in defeat "Okay! I'll go with Luka instead. Oh, look at the time." I stood up. "Going out?" she asked. "Yeah I'll be out with the twins again. But we won't take long. I'll be back around 6pm." another grin starts to form on my face.

"What now?" she curiously asked. "You're worrying about me now are you?"

"Am not!" she quickly replied. "Okay. Can I get a hug instead before I leave? I'm feelin' a little cold." I said spreading my arms wide.

"Riiight." she said in a sarcastic tone. "You need warmth you say? Crap. I bet you already enjoyed plenty of my warmth last night-" she furiously blushed realizing that what she said..can also have a different meaning. She slammed her head against the table, her ears turning red out of embarrassment. _And, it's confirmed. She IS kinda sensitive when it comes to 'those' stuffs._

"Tch. Tch. Looks like someone is thinking something naughty around here~." I said, making my way towards the door.

"Say something again and you're dead." I heard her mutter at my back before I closed the door.

Maybe I look like an idiot as I make my way to the twin's room. I was happily skipping and humming a song, my pony tail bouncing along the way. I found the twins waiting outside their room. Seeing me as I was, they both gave me a puzzling stare.

"What's up with you Gakku? Never seen you that happy before." Len pointed my smiling face. Rins had a finger on her chin while looking at the ceiling. "Hmm. Maybe something good happened to him Len. He must've raped his roommate while she was asleep."

"Ugh! You really think I'm that bad?!" mimicing the same hurt expression Rin had earlier today. _When they snuck in the room._

She shrugged "Of course not~. Its imposible for someone who hasn't even gone to a single date his entire life will commit the crime of rape."

My jaw dropped. She looked at Len with a grin while her twin only gave a nervous chuckle. _You are gonna pay for this Len! Not today but you WILL pay for blabbering that out!_

"What are you standing there for Gakku? Come on! We are going to have some fun today~!" Rin said with glee while dragging the two of us by our wrist.

* * *

**finally, i was able to make an update..i'm not in the typing mood lately..1/3 of what is written here was already typed ages ago..lets say..three weeks in short..next chapter?..i think i'll publish it..right now.. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**yes..i am publishing two chapters today.. :3**

* * *

"Uhhmm. You sure about this Gakku?" Len nervously asked trailing behind Gakupo. "Yeah. Len's right. We appreciate that you've invited us for dinner. We're alright if it's just you but..What about her? What if she doesn't want our presence in the room?" Rin stated hugging the plushies that they've won tighter.

"Don't worry. She's just not good dealing with other people." Gakupo assured them.

"But we don't want to get hit by her like you!" the twins said in unison. "I'll deal with her. You two will be fine, I promise." but in the back of Gakupo's mind he was thinking. _'It'll be fine..I hope.'_

"Uisu." he said opening the door. He smiled at the welcoming ambience the room now has.

As for Luka, she was sitting at the side of her bed while reading a book when Gakupo came. A small smile was about to form on her lips but immediately turned to a scowl when she noticed two blonds trailing behind him.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, glaring at the twins which made chills run down their spine. Rin dropped the plushies while Len dropped the laundry bags then wrapped their arms around each other.

Hearing the small frightened squeal coming from the two. Gakupo sighed and said "Isn't it obvious? I've invited them."

"Yeah but why?" still having that glare on the two.

"Because..Just so you know these two doesn't get to eat right because of their punishment. And, Len's my classmate and Rin is yours. So I was thinking that maybe we..could..all..get..along?" Gakupo was slowing down when he realized that Luka is now giving him the glare.

"Then why won't you do it in their room? And why would I get along with them?" Luka pointed out the twins.

Gakupo took a deep breath to wave off his fear and started "Don't be so harsh Luka. These two are nice even though they tend to goof off all the time. And it's not like they did anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes. They did. At school. They've been stalking me for a while. Following me where ever I go during breaks." she said with and expressionless tone while narrowing her eyes.

Gakupo looked back at the twins, still in each other's arms. They were both looking down, avoiding Gakupo's gaze. _'So that's why Len disappears every break at school these past few days.' _Gakupo thought.

"Look." averting his gaze to Luka. "Its nothing personal. What they did is a club errand, it just happened that it has to do something with you." he defended.

Luka then looked at the twins. They both nodded furiously. "Fine. Whatever Kamui. But they're your responsibility." she said returning her attention to the book she was reading earlier.

Gakupo, Rin and Len all sighed in relief. "Okay guys. Come in."

Picking up what they dropped. Rin cheerfully asked. "Whatcha making tonight Gakku?"

"Meat spaghetti." he replied as he closed the door. Just hearing it made Rin and Len drool.

"Nice~. Can we help?" Len asked.

"No!" both Luka and Gakupo yelled. Both remembering the chili sauce incident back then.

"Ehh..What I meant is..You two are guest so you just have to relax. You guys can sit there." gesturing his bed.

"B..but?" Rin and Len looked at Gakupo with worry.

Gakupo looked at Luka. "Oh. Her? Don't worry. She won't bite." he smiled. "She'll just latch something hard on you-" he saw something passed through the corner of his eye hitting the door behind him with a 'thud'. "..just like that." he nervously added.

The twins walked towards the bed. Both pale as a blueberry, didn't dare to look at the ice princess. The sat quietly at Gakupo's bed and talked quietly.

"We should've not come here Len."

"Yeah. But I'm getting sick for eating cup ramen for days now." Len sighed.

"Correct. At least we will have something decent tonight. And.." she started giggling.

"What?" her twin asked.

"You should've seen your face when Gakku said he didn't want you to help. You look like you ate a lemon."

"Really? Well you should've seen YOUR face when you saw the ice princess latched a book at Gakku's direction. Your eyes were wide that you look like someone who was flipping the pages of a porn mag for the first time." Len smirked saying it out loud.

"Why you!" she tackled Len and pinned him down. She started to hit her twin with the first plushie from the bunch she took a hold on.

"Hey..Stop! Ow! Rin!" Len shielded himself by crossing his arms.

"Hehe. Take that back! Don't act innocent. We both took a peek on that one." giving Len one last hit with the plushie.

"Ssshhhh! That was supposed to be a secret! F.Y.I. Rin we are NOT in our room." pointing at Luka's direction.

"Oh right." Rin took a glance at Gakupo, who was 'pretending' to be busy cooking then at Luka. She was looking at them suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm..Pardon. Don't mind us, just think that we don't exist and continue reading. Ehehe.." she said getting off her brother.

They both started humming a song just so time will pass, looking everywhere except for the pink-haired girl sitting parallel to the bed they were in.

"Is it ready yet?" Len asked Gakupo when a delicious aroma started spreading across the room.

"We're starving~." Rin whined.

"Please you two. Its only been 10 minutes just wait for a bit more okay?" he replied from the other side of the room.

"Mmh. Okay." they said in unison. And proceeded humming back.

However, Rin felt like they are being watched. She was about to ignore that idea when she noticed Luka was looking at them. Luka immediately looked away when she saw Rin staring at her.

_'What's wrong? Megurine Luka a.k.a Ice Princess stealing a glance..at us? And is that a tinge of pink on her cheeks?! I know me and my brother are cute but..does she have a crush on Len or something?' _Rin asked herself. She starts pretending to look at the ceiling. And with that, she caught Luka taking a quick glance for like, every ten seconds.

_'Okay, that's the third time I caught her glancing then looking away. She's not looking really at Len. She's looking at me! No! Don't tell me-.. Please! I'm straight! I prefer a normal relationship with a guy not with..a girl. Even though she's hot! Oh, wait. That makes four. She's..not looking at me. She's looking at the plushie I'm holding close to my chest.' _Rin looked down to see that it was the fish-shaped plushie they got in the arcade.

Len noticed her twin eyeing the pink-haired girl with amusement. He grabbed her shoulder "Rin. What are you up to now?" he whispered on her ears.

"I'll just try something out."

"What?! Are you crazy? Don't call me for help if ever she hits you."

"I can take care of myself Len." shaking his brother's hand off her shoulder.

She walked 'in her knees' towards Luka's direction. Still hugging the plushie Luka was looking at earlier. "Hey." she started.

Luka looked down to find Rin looking at her with big puppy eyes. Luka rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"You want this do you?" Rin asked curiously. Luka sighed and ignored Rin's question. Rin stood up holding out the plushie close to Luka. "I'll give this to you if you answer my question. Do you want this or not?" she repeat. Luka ignored her again, raising the book to cover her face.

Rin grabbed the book and threw it behind her back. "Ow!" said Len. "Oops. My bad Len~." sticking her tongue out to her brother. "Now." she turned to Luka and grabbed her collar. "One last question. Do you want this plushie or not?" she asked looking straight at Luka's eyes.

Shocked by Rin's earlier actions. She just stared wide-eyed at the smaller girl standing in front of her. She looked down so her bangs will cover her eyes. "I..j-just find it..c-cute." she stuttered.

_'Wow.' _Rin gasped. _'I didn't even imagine that that 'C' word even exist in her dictionary.' _she thought, awestrucked at the words she heard from Luka. Len, who was looking over Rin's shoulder, can only gape at what he heard and witnessed.

Luka looked shyly up to Rin. Cheeks flushed out of embarrassment, big-blue eyes looking anywhere except the twins' direction. More like avoiding them. _'Whoa! Cute!' _Both Rin and Len thought. Rin mentally shook her head and gave a warm smile to Luka. "I'll take that as a yes. Here." giving the plushie to Luka.

_'Why am I letting my guard down?..First on Kamui..and now them?' _she thought, hesitating to take the plushie. She noticed how the twins are smiling at her. She took the plushie and hold it close to her chest. "T-thanks.." Luka muttered while looking down. She can feel her cheeks start to burn out of embarrassment. Embarrassed in the sense that she's showing her 'childish' side.

Rin can't take off the smile on her face. Seeing her 'usually cold' and 'doesn't even care to bother' classmate showing a different side. Without a warning, she placed her hand on top of Luka's head and starts petting her like a cat. Luka flinched at her sudden action. Rin thought that she'll push her away but Luka remained, letting her continue.

_'Don't tell me she likes to be petted like this?' _Rin wondered. She immediately disregarded that thought when she saw Luka's ears starting to turn red while tightening her grip to the plushie Rin gave her.

After a few more petting, Rin snapped. "Aww! You're SO cute~!" she squealed. Jumping into Luka's bed and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "Sorry! I couldn't resist! You are just too cute for me! Push me away if you want! I wouldn't mind! Its my fault for giving up to your cuteness~!" she said rubbing her cheek against Luka's.

Luka didn't answer. But her face starts to become a deep shade of red. "Yay! You didn't push me away! Oh God, You're so cute! How can you look like this when you look so elegant and mature when we're at school? You're warm! Your skin is so soft! You smell great! Seriously! I know you are way taller than me but can I take you away?" she said in glee gripping on Luka's neck tighter.

"Hey! No fair Rin! I wanna cuddle her too!" Len spread his arms wide and jumps towards the two. But before he can even land a touch on Luka..

_*SMACK*_

Luka's fist landed straight on Len's face. He fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Rin looked at her brother with horror.

"What's that sound?" Gakupo asked.

"Luka-tan punched Lenny in the face! Bad Luka! Bad!" Rin scolded Luka like a mother would do to her children.

"Don't worry. That punch wasn't intended. Its just an impulse." Gakupo said not even minding to take a look. Still on his act, but witnessed all what happened. _'Ha! That's revenge for blabbing out that I haven't date a single girl before.' _he mentally smirked.

"Oooowwwwww~" Len whined. He was lying on the floor. Both hands on his face. His feet alternating it's stomp on the floor. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"My nooowwt!" raising one of his hands. Now covered with red liquid coming out of his nose. "Itt..itt bleeding! My noowt it bleeding! Waaaahhh!" he started crying out of pain.

Luka stared in shock. Feeling bad on what she did to the blond, untangled Rin's arms around her neck and stood up. "I'll get the first aid kit." and started walking away.

"Haha! Tackle attack!" Len sprang up and tackled her from behind. Wrapping his arms around Luka's waist.

The tall girl looked back and found the blond boy on his knees, eyes closed muttering the words "Pleat don't hit me. Pleat don't hit me. Pleat don't hit me." over and over. She sighed and gave the boy a light pat in the head. "I can't treat your nose if you're clinging into me like that. So please let go, I don't want to get my shirt stained with blood." she said in a cold tone.

Len looked at her in shock, making his jaw drop at the same time. He was about to let go on Luka's waist when suddenly "Group hug!" Rin yelled jumping on Luka's back. She lost her footing when she felt Rin's weight on her. They all fell on the ground. Unfortunately, Luka landed..face first.

Luka groaned out of pain and looked back at them. "Get off." starting to get irritated at the two. They stared at her wide-eyed before bursting out of laughter.

"Okay. What did I miss?" Gakupo asked when he saw the three on the floor.

"Kamui get these two off me!" Luka commanded. But like the twins, he started laughing when he saw her face.

"What?!" she growled. Her eyes widen when she felt warm liquid running down from her nose.

"Luka't noowt it bleeding!" Rin exclaimed with tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Look who't talking Rin? I know you've lott too mutt blood from all the 'Moe' tha- Ow!" Rin gave him a headbutt before he could finish his sentence.

"Break it you two. Dinner's ready. And the two bloodied ones, come with me. I need to tweet your bleedin' noowtet." he mocked.

Luka groaned. Letting her head rest on the floor, she could feel her blood dripping out of her. _'What a weird bunch of people.' _she said to herself.

* * *

**Gakku pov..again..**

Now I'm on my way to the twin's room with Rin and.. carrying Len on my back, crying. I can feel his tears run down at the back of my shirt. Continuously whining "It huuurts~." between his muffles. _Yeah. He can speak normal again._

"Shut up Len." Rin hissed covering both her ears.

"Hey man. We're here. Now onto your bed." I said as I put him down.

He lay down while Rin placed an ice pack on his left eye.

We heard the door swung open, finding a worried Miku as she makes her way to Len's direction."Gakupo, what happened? I heard from the others that he was crying for some reason." she asked with concern in her voice.

"Well-" I scratched the back of my head. "She got punched..by Luka..twice." Rin continued.

"What?! Why?! How?!" she asked wide-eyed before giving me a glare.

"Care to explain to her Rin?" I pleaded to the female blond.

"Ahem." she cleared her throat. "Gakku invited us for dinner and..Me and Len gave her a plushie. Oh she was so damn cute that time and she was letting me to pet her..Len got jealous and tried to hug her. That's where the first punch is..in the nose. After the nosebleeds we ate dinner and we start bugging Luka, interrogating rather..but she didn't answer most, I mean any of my questions..as we bid our goodbye. Luka caught Len, gaping at her *cough* mid section. And the result..he got punched in the eye."

Len sat up from his bed still covering his eye. "What's wrong with just looking ai it?" glaring at Rin.

Miku sighed "Len, any girl would get mad if they see a boy looking at..there" she explained.

"Its not like I want to touch it! I'm just looking! It just caught my eye cause I'm used at Rin's. And she's flat as a board!" Len sniffled. I raised a brow at him.

"Hey! Flatchests' are rare you know!" she screamed at her brother waving a fist in the air. Len ignored his sister and continued "I'm not like Gakku here who cuddles around with a girl I've meet for barely two weeks." he flashed a grin at me. _Damn you Len! You really want to have a similar face to a panda do you?_

"Now now. We're talking about you, not Gakupo." Miku said cupping his face with both of her hands. "Promise that you'll never do that to any other girl..even your sister. They'll think you're a total pervert if other saw you doing that." Len gave a nod as a reply.

"Good." she smiled. "Now let me take a look at that eye."

Len lowered his left hand to reveal his punched eye. It was swollen, only half open with a blueish-purple circle around it. _Yes, he looked like a panda. Wait..he looks more like an alien. If you look closely at the injured side of his face._

"Ouch." Miku commented giving a pained expression the moment he saw the injured eye.

"See? I told you guys it looks bad." Len started to cry again. Rin only giggled at his action

"It looks good on ya~. That's what I think." I mocked.

"Shut up and leave already eggplants!" he shouted.

"And that's what I'm doing right now." I said walking towards the door. "I'll take my leave too. Night you two." Miku said trailing behind me.

"So." she started. "Looks like you managed to get her along with those two."

"Nah. It was more on Rin. I really didn't expect what heppened earlier. She was able to see her 'childish' side despite the fear of getting hit or tongue-lashed by her. I don't know if that's because she's still recovering after getting sick that's why her facade can be easily pierced now. In truth, she's actually pretty easy to read..You just need to get to know her." I said putting a hand on my pocket.

"About the thing you said that about her when she gets contact towards men?.. Its kinda weird but I think she's getting over it.. a bit. She didn't even shake a finger when Len grabbed her waist." I added.

"That's nice." she said.

"And lastly, when I was talking to her this morning. It seems that she didn't really want to trust other people that easy after. You know." I looked at the teal-haired girl. She was looking down, eyes filled with sadness.

"Ooh..Why the long face?" I said ruffling her hair. "Don't worry. The thing between you two? I told you, give it some time." I said with a wink at her puzzled expression.

A smile forming on her face "Thanks." she said. "But I'm fine. I'm not even expecting to be friends with her again. I just want to apologize. In the right time."

"But I'm pretty sure that it'll be fine. Just wait and see Miku. Wait and see." I said giving a wave as I walk away.

"Goodnight." she said in a soft tone as I left.

Just in time as I enter the room. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I picked up. "1 message received" it said. With a click, I found out that it was from Len.

_**From: **__Kagamine Len_

_**Subject: **__in yer face!_

_**Message:**_

_y helow der my frnd~.. we 1st decided dat we r gonna kip dis a secret 2 ol.. but aftr wat happend 2day..me and rin decided 2 hve a little fun wid dis.. XD_

_dis pic ws also sent 2 miku and bakaito..dnt wry.. we wont be sending dis 2 others rather dan u 3..so be xur 2 kip dis protected.._

_p.s..oh yeh..1 last thing..nxt tym u will break a cam's sd card..make xur dat its not blank!..mwahaha! :D_

_as i said earlier..in yer face!_

_Download attached file: __gakku&lukaloveydovey . jpg_

_The hell is this? Some kind of a prank? _But I'm having a feeling what this attached file is. Okay. File downloaded.

"Oh Shit!" _please forgive me for saying that one out loud._ I knew it! It was a picture of me..and Luka from earlier. Purple and pink strands mixing together as our hair was sprawled in the pillow. Our bodies touching as I held her close to me with my arms, wrapped around her. She had her face buried in my chest while clutching on my shirt. _I admit. This is a pretty good shot. Damn. I should be angry at those sneaky blonds. Not admiring the picture they've captured._

"What are you staring at your phone? Got a text from your girlfriend or something? You're gaping at it you know." Luka's cold tone made me snap back to reality.

"No..Uhm..I got a mail from Len. He was asking if they can come over here again next weekend. He said they wanted to spend more time with you..even though you punched him twice.." I lied while scratching my cheek.

"Then tell him to behave next time so he won't get hit." I can see a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" I mock salute. "So..that does mean it's a yes? They can come over again?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "If you wanted them to come then let it be, this is also YOUR room not just mine. Just make sure they won't make too much unnecessary noise next time." _I cannot believe what I am hearing right now._

"Why are you looking at me again like this is the first time you ever saw another human being? Oh wait, you're not. You're an eggplant in disguise." she said coldly as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Ooh. Taking a shower Luka? Can I scrub you're back~?" I said with a smile.

"No." she said. "I will not let a purple-headed, creepy eggplant rub my back even if he's the person..species on earth." she narrowed her eyes on me "Don't even dare." and with that, she shut the door.

_Why can't you be honest Luka? _I smiled at my own question.

"I haven't gained even 1% of your trust huh?" I started talking to myself. "Even though you already know that I've gain more than that. Tch. You're too harsh Luka. Even so, I was happy on what happened yesterday. If ever that didn't happened, we will still be living in this room pretending like the other doesn't exist right?" I asked myself pulling out my phone.

My smile widens as I take another look at the picture. This picture really seems unreal to me. I looked around to find the same room now illuminated by lights but this, in fact. Is a picture taken from this dark room.

* * *

**okay..this was originally the second part of the previous chapter..but when i checked the word count in the pc earlier today i was like.. O.o 'WTH?..OVER 7,000 WORDS?!'..(yes..the only purpose of my pc for now is publishing and word count..i'm too lazy to make a final check..)so i decided to divide it into two chps..hehehe..i can't beleive that i typed this part just yesterday!..ahaha~..i even skipped dinner last night for this..joke..i just don't feel like eating that time..**

_aza (.!_!.)


	9. Chapter 9

**i am SO dead if ever i fail my test tomorrow..heck..i can't even remember anything i read..they won't enter my mind for some reason..**

**anyway..enjoy..i'm gonna put up 4chapters today/tonight..**

* * *

**Gakku pov..**

Its been days ever since I brought the twins over. And Len? I really feel sorry for the little guy. Not just because his punishment with Rin is still effective. Kaito, yes only Kaito and not the others from our class made a laughing stock out him like it's his last day here on earth when the little blond went to school with his eye uncovered the morning after he got punched. Most students who saw him has a worried look on their faces, but Kaito is a different case. And upon hearing the volume of Kaito's histerics, he went on sulking in a corner of the classroom.

Its kinda creepy. Its like there's a gloomy aura coming out of him as he mutters something out in that corner. It took a while to make him come out from there, Kaito apologized, I told him a million times that his eye will heal in a week and I even called Rin to console and make him stop.

The only thing that made him stop on his crying is when me and Rin fixed most of his bangs to the side to cover his black eye, giving him an "emo" and bad boy look. Well, it looked quite good on him. Some also gave an approval and Len's back to normal again. And guess what? The Kagamine twins made a habit of inviting me to their room, so I can cook dinner for the both of them. Its not like I mind anyway. And..I need to be nice to them. Who knows what will they do to that picture of me and Luka if ever I refused?!

I can already see it. If ever that single photo was spread around the school..it's either I get killed by Luka or an angry mob consisting let's say, a total 65% of the male population in the school. _I'm serious. _One time. No, just yesterday. I can feel I'm being stabbed continuously by a thousand knives when me and Luka walked together on the way to school. The twins were busy with their club and so was Miku and she said she was fine walking together, with me. Back to the topic, they were glaring at me! I know Luka's glare is scary but glares coming from both male and female, yes I said 'female' students we pass by is much scarier!

_'Dammit you guys! I am not doing anything to her! Can't you guys even see that I am THREE FEET away from her!' _I want to shout that one out loud when the guys on my class was eyeing on me suspiciously the moment I entered the classroom.

When I told Kaito what happened, he implied that the two of us together just "Stands out too much." hence, the guys who secretly has thier eyes on her tends to get jealous. And thanks to the fact that I am currently sharing a room with her made their jealousy flames much stronger. I'm not surprised that Luka's popular among the guys. She's got the looks, a supermodel's body and she's probably the smartest student in our level; stated by Kaito.

Speaking of Luka. _Whoo yeah! _She's being nice to me now! Well..quite. She's still distant from the others, but Rin told me she gave a faint smile when she greeted her in the morning once. When I say 'nice' is how she treats me whenever we are in the room. She still has that tone of hers, monotonous, cold and soothing as ice. But her tone's not important here..she's not acting like Luka I've met before. She seems comfortable having me in the room these days. She eats anything I cook, and she 'sometimes' answer the questions I ask her, like her interest, hobbies, etc. _Heh, I beat Rin on that one._

I one of the few things I found out that she became a bookworm around the years she was hospitalized. _Won't blame her on that._ And she can be a heavy sleeper..once in a while. There was a time that after I went to the twins room I found her sleeping with her head resting on the study table..she fell asleep, while reading. I tried to wake her up a few times but she just groans and goes back to sleep again. Next morning she said she's not in the mood for hearing my rantics because she was complaining that her back and face hurts. She also told me the reason why she stays up late before is that she's afraid that I might do anything to her when she's asleep. _Seriously? Do I look like that kind of guy?_ Anyway, me being harrased? Still there. When she's really irritated with my actions this past week. Just like..

* * *

"Morning Gakku!" I heard a familiar voice from behind. I look back to see a familiar blue haired guy..Kaito. _What's with the matching blue scarf?_

"Its just you today? Don't tell me Len's-Whoa! What is this on your handsome face?" poking the blue-ish spot..about the size of a coin on my cheek with his index finger.

"Ouch! It hurts! Stop poking will you?" pushing his finger away. "Morning by the way." I added.

A chuckle escaped from his lips. "Man. I went to school earlier than usual because I was hoping that you'll be walking together with the Ice Princess just like yesterday."

"I don't want to have those eyes to look at me just like yesterday. I feel like most guys want to rip my throat out when they saw me walking with her. Same goes to Luka. She doesn't want to be misunderstood. And she also told me that she don't like the stares we got from the others when the two of us were walking together."

"Why not?! You two are roommates so there is nothing wrong with you two walking to school together right? And besides..you two look great together. On the bed especially~." giving me a sly grin.

I looked around if ever the other students happen to hear that. _Safe. _"If you're gonna bring that topic about that picture again..I'll reveal your secret to Len." giving him the same grin that he has. "What secret?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent. You know what I mean.." drawing the figures '39' on his back. "I thought you promised you wouldn't?" his eyes widen.

"Okay..I'll change the topic. Where's Len? And what happened to your face?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"The twins were busy with their club. Same goes for Miku."

"Oh. Won't be surprised. Its only a few days before the last day of school. So all the clubs must be busy preparing for the next school year this spring. Okay now your face. Its not even been a week ever since Len got a black eye. And I can probably guess who gave you that bruise. What happened?" he asked again. Smiling.

"This? Last night..I..got punched.." pointing out the slightly swelling part on my face.

"For?"

"You really wanna know Kaito?" I nervously asked. _I know you'll make fun of me after I tell you what happened._

He nodded. "Be sure to tell every detail."

I let out a sigh. "Well-"

"After I cooked dinner for the twins I went back to the room..and found her in her PJ's-"

"Why did you get punched?!" he implied.

"Pipe down..you're the one who told me to be detailed about it. Anyway, I went inside the bathroom to take a shower, I was about to step outside when I realized I forgot to bring my towel and change of clothes..then I saw something 'purple' that obviously belongs to her. Wanna know what that thing is Bakaito?" he gave me a nod.

"A bra.." I whispered on his ear. "No way?" he said as his eyes widen. "Tell me what happened next!" he excitedly demanded.

"So I went outside..shirtless and-"

"How did she react?!"

"Let me finish Kaito. She was really cue back then, she was red..the moment she saw me and was like 'P-put on a s-shirt will you?!'.." I changed the pitch of my voice on that line. "Before jumping on her bed and covering herself with her blanket. She was ignoring me when I asked her if she left something in the bathroom..and when I said it's something purple she sprang up..stomped her way towards me and punched me in the face before I could even say a word." I stated. And perfect timing..I finished my story when we stepped on our classroom.

* * *

**Kaito pov..**

Gakupo finished his story just in time when we arrived in the classroom. I can't stop myself from laughing right now.

"Stop laughing Bakaito!" Gakupo shouted on my ear.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh. I wish I could see your face when she punched you." placing my bag on my desk. "Seriously. Maybe I should live in the dorms next spring. I'm missing all the fun." I said with a smile.

"Haha." faking his laugh. "Its not a pleasant sight I tell you. I was out for two hours. She was already asleep and the lights were off when I woke up." he said taking his seat.

"Wow? You've been shirtless and sleeping in the cold hard ground for that long?" I amusingly asked.

"Yes. No. Well..quite. When I woke up I was covered with my blanket. I'm thankful that Luka was considerate enough to do that. Or else I'll be sneezing like crazy now due to a cold." he answered with a smile.

"You are a weird man Gakupo. You've got punched and still you are smiling like an utter freak."

"At least I got punched by a cute girl~." he said in a mocking tone._ Not funny. Well at least I have a cute girl that doesn't hit me unlike you..my sweet and cute Miku-chan~..wait, this is not a good time to think about her. Focus!_

Clearing my throat I said "And another thing, the way you act towards her. Its really weird." I said straight in his face.

"How can you say that?!" slamming his fist on his desk.

"Well-" crossing my arms. "You act like a gentleman when it comes to others..but you act like a pervert when ot comes to her."

"Prove it." he dared.

"I take that back..I just remembered you were easing her to see how she reacts." lightly smacking my head with my fist.

"See? I that just proves I'm NOT a pervert." he said triumphantly.

Crossing my arms again "Okay. You're not! But if I think about it..I really feel that- Hey! Where the heck are you going Gakku?" I asked seeing him stood up from his seat.

"Luka sent me a mail. She said she's in the girl's bathroom right now and she doesn't want to come out because she's being stalked by the twins again. Their stalking makes her feel uncomfortable you know." scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. Wait a sec! You have HER number?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Slightly blushing "Yeah kinda. We even exchanged our mail address. I'll be going now. I don't want her to get angry at me if I show up late. Wanna come? I'll give you the privelage to drag Len by his shirt." making his way outside with a small smile on his face.

"Nah. I'm good." I replied. Dramatically flipping one end of the scarf Miku gave me. _I wish I could see how cool I am while flipping this scarf. _But Gakku only gave me a bored look on his face when he saw it.

"I'll be back before the first bell." waving back at me. _Now this is my payback for both not letting me finish my sentence and for ignoring my scarf flipping!_

"Hey guys! Kamui-kun has Luka's phone number!" my voice echoed throughout the room. In a split second, all of our male classmates was giving Gakupo a killer glare.

"Bakaito!" he shouted before breaking into a run. A chuckle once again escaped from my lips.

_You are starting to fall for her without you realizing it Gakupo. I can see it in your smiles. I know you're really happy that you're getting to know her bit by bit._

"Man. That 'long' mental speech is making me hungry." I said before fetching a blue popsicle from my bag and starts to savor it on my mouth.. _Hmm. Blueberry~._

* * *

**back to Gakku pov..**

"Nee Gakku? Do you know what happened between Miku and Luka before?" Rin asked after finishing their meal. I decided to stay quiet.

"So you know huh?" she concluded. _You're answering your own question._ Leaning against her chair she said "Nah. Don't worry. Maybe that's too personal so I won't bug you to death until you say it." I sighed in relief.

"Why did you bring that up?" I asked.

"Well. Its pretty obvious that they seem to act as complete strangers but Luka seems different lately. I caught her a few times looking at Miku during class hours. Her eyes were indicating something like..she wants to have a word with her or stuffs like that." Rin explained fiddling with her used fork.

"So you are implying that?" I asked. Starting to get nervous on what she'll say next.

"I say we get them together again!" her eyes gleaming with excitement. I looked at Len who was sitting beside her and he just shook his head. His eye is fully open now, the swelling is gone and the blueish mark is also starting to disappear. _'I really have no idea what my sister is upto now.' _he wants to tell me that. I can see it from the look on his face.

"No."

"But why not Gakku? I know you want the both of them to be friends again." she looked at me with that puppy eyes again.

"Yes. I do. I already promised Luka that I'll help if ever she needs me regarding that. But that doesn't mean I'll force her to talk with Miku. You're stumbling on their personal matters Rin." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay. Do it your way then..Len! Make a copy of that picture and mail it to our Club President." she commanded her twin. _No..you wouldn't.._

Giving me a grin, Len nodded and made his way to their laptop. I can feel cold sweat running down my back. "I t-thought.." my eyes are showing fear, and I currently don't have any ability to finish a sentence now. "We've changed our mind Gakku." Rin said with an evil grin.

"Okay! I'll do it! Just get away from that laptop Len." I snapped in defeat. Len stopped on his tracks and returned to sit beside his sister.

"Okay what's your plan?" I asked while I facepalm.

"Its saturday tomorrow right?" I nodded at her question.

"Gakku, do you happen to know how to bake cookies? I'm craving for them just now..And Len, do we still have that pair of handcuffs?" she said. I gulped. _H-handcuffs?! _I looked at her with my eyes wide in shock from what I heard earlier. She still have that evil grin plastered on her face.

_If ever this plan fails..Luka will probably kill me if she discovers I'm a part of this._


	10. Chapter 10

**Gakku pov..**

I wish there's a dramatic drumroll ringtone playing right now..it will surely fit the mood.

"Okay~..we will start our operation at twenty minutes! Len you know what to do! Go!.." Rin said pointing out the door. "Yes ma'am." Len saluted and dashed out of the room.

"And now you Officer Kamui. Please restate your task for today." she walks around me with her hands behind her back.

"Uhhm. I will go back to my room and..get back here to the quarters with Hime-sama at exactly sixteen hundred hours.." I said in a bored and monotonous tone. "Good. Here are the samples you need. Now move soldier!" she commanded.

Letting out a sigh, I went out of the room. "I just hope this plan works." I said to myself.

Yes, plan..Rin's plan to get Miku and Luka together again. The plan is..they will invite Miku to their room. _Its a good thing that she doesn't have any plan on going out today._

While I return to my room..we will feed them with cookies or 'samples' as Rin called them. There lies a secret ingredient inside these treats..Sleeping pills..Yes, it's true. Rin pulverized it and mixed it with the cookie dough I made. Anyway, wish me luck.

"Uisu." I said entering the room. She's readig a book._ Quite unexpected._

"You hungry? I made these on the twins' room." handing the small bag of cookies.

"What about you?" she asked taking a bite.

"I already ate there. Don't worry." sitting on the side of my bed. _Yes! She ate it! Now all I need to wait is for that 'drug' to take an effect._

"Kamui..did you put anything weird in there? I'm feeling a little dizzy.." she asked after munching down a number of cookies.

"Let's see. Flour, sugar..what else did I put in there? Oh yeah, pulverized sleeping pills." I answered.

"What?! Why in the world will you put sleeping pills on cookies?!" she quickly stood up. "I'll ki-.." she fell down on the floor.

"On to step two then." I said approaching her. I can't help but smile as I stare at her sleeping face. "You are cute aren't you?" I said poking the side of her cheek. "I'll kill you for this Kamui." she mumbled on her sleep. _Damn. Just hope she won't remember that killing intent when she wakes up._

"Okay. Time to take you back to quarters Hime-sama." carrying an unconcious Luka on my back. _Man. They're soft..Stop with that thoughts Gakupo!_ Should've carried her 'princess style' and not this way. Anyway, I'll make this quick. I'll make a run for it.

Even though I ran as fast as I could to the twins room, I couldn't escape the eyes of the other boarders in here. Seeing a guy running like crazy with a girl on his back..I wonder what thoughts are running in their minds when they saw that.

"Rin..open..up." catching my breath. As she opened the door, she greeted me with a nervous smile. "Nice. Right on time..but we have a little problem Gakku."

Before I think about that 'problem' I flopped Luka down on one of the beds. "Where's Len?" I asked. Looking everywhere except my direction she said "Uhh..that IS the problem. He was supposed to come here with Miku a few minutes earlier than you..and as you can see. He's still not here." scratching the back of her head._ You're joking right Rin?_

"So? The plan is a failure" I grumbled. "Yes..I mean NO. Just give me a sec." she said as she sat on the floor. Her eyes were shut. And now she's starting to chant some sort of incantation in foreign language while slowly rubbing her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Talking to Len through Telepathy." she answered with confidence.

"Tele-What?!"

"Telepathy..I don't want to get distracted so Gakku..Shh.."

"Are you insane?! Such a thing like that doesn't exist Rin!" I snapped. "SILENCE Officer! I am trying to concentrate here!" glaring at me. "Okay. Do it your way then!" sitting on the bed where I placed Luka. After a few, twenty minutes of muttering or should I say 'Telepathy', Rin finally stood up.

"So? What did Len say?"

"Let me rest my butt in somewhere soft first will you Gakku?..Aah~ that's better." she said while sitting on the other bed. "Problem solved~." she beamed me a smile.

"Ehh? How did.."

"Len said that they'll be here in a while now. He somehow pusuaded Miku to wear a blindfold..he told a lie that we have a surprise for her in our room. Now all we have to do is wait~. And before I could forgot.." pulling out a pair on handcuffs from her pocket. "We will need 'these'." a grin forming on her face.

And after waiting for a while..they really arrived. "We're here~." Len said guiding a blindfolded Miku.

"Guys what are you upto know?" she asked. "Oh you'll see. You will surely like this one." Len answered. Len gestured me to get out of the spot I'm glued at..and I did.

When Miku took her seat on the bed. Rin took action. In a swift motion, she cuffed Miku's right wrist and the other end on Luka's left. It was secured in a 'click'.

With a sigh Miku said "Rin don't tell me those were handcuffs? Come on answer me."

"Surprise!" the male blond took the blinfold off Miku's eyes. Miku was speechless when she saw who's on the other end. "Rin! Len! What is this?!" she yelled.

Rin clicked her tongue "Now. Now. Don't be angry Miku-chan~. Hey, that sounds good. I'll call you Miku-chan from now on, wish I did that before.. Anyway, have a good time together with her~. Me and Len will go out for a bit." sending a flying kiss on Miku's direction. "Gakku, keep an eye on them while we're out. And don't even try to ruin their moment, you know the consequences." looking at me with a threatening tone.

"Hai hai." giving a salute._ This is blackmailing! Blackmailing Rin!_

"Why are you doing this?" Miku said as she bury her face on her uncuffed hand, unfortunately. The twins were already out. Then she looked at me with those teal eyes of hers.

* * *

**Miku pov..**

"Gakupo. Don't tell me.." I looked at the purple haired boy sitting on the floor.

"Sorry. I really didn't want to be a part on this..but you probably knew they had something against me." he said leaning on the closed door.

"Yeah. That picture right?" I asked. He just gave a nod. "Anyway. What did you guys do for her to be knocked out like this?" I asked again looking at the person lying on the bed.

"We..I mean. I made her eat the cookies with pulverized sleeping pills." I raised a brow at him. "How many pills did you put?"

"One whole bottle." he said.

My eyebrow twitched. "What?! Do you want her to enter an eternal slumber?!" I shouted at him. Raising his arms "Relax. Just a joke Miku. Its just a few pills and with that ratio, maybe she'll wake up in..let's say. An hour or two?" he said with a smile. "Or do you want me to spill a bucket of ice cold water at her? That will surely wake her up."

"Just let her sleep like this." I sighed out. I scooted closer to her and placed her head on my lap. Seeing her sleeping face that I used to see during our childhood. I can't help to let out a smile.

"She really looks like an innocent child when she sleeps right Miku?" I gave a nod. "Yeah. Seems just like yesterday when I last saw her like this." I used my right to brush her bangs to the side, atleast the cuffs' chain was long enough for my action. Since I don't want to stir her from her sleep, I used my uncuffed hand to slowly and gently stroke her hair.

Turning my gaze at the smiling Gakupo he suddenly asked "I wonder how Luka will react if ever she's awake when you do that?"

I only giggled in his question "Wanna make a guess Gakupo?"

Playfully tapping his chin "I'm sure that she'll push you away, this very instant.." he smirked. I gasped. "I can't believe that you can read her as open as a book now." pretending to be surprised. He gave me a wink.

"So, she's still get embarrassed that easy? Looks like she haven't change that much and at the same time so much has changed about her. Heh, confusing right Gakupo?"

"Mmnh." I heard a silent moan.

Starting to get nervous I asked him again "Uhhm. Gakupo? How long has it been since Luka's down?"

"Maybe thirty minutes or so. Why?" he asked. With my index finger I pointed the sleeping girl and mouthed the words "Looka like she's gonna wake up anytime now."

"Ohh. Wait- that's fast!. That's bad..I mean that's good. Now, into your 'Moment' with her. I'll pretend to be asleep in here. I'm sorry about this. Wish you luck." and with that, he shut his eyes and started prentendig to be asleep with his snorings.

"Gakupo!" I silently hissed. I looked at Luka again to find her stirring on her sleep and her eyes starts to flutter. Sweat was forming on my back and forehead. _'I am totally NOT ready for this.'_ I thought. I wanted to pretend to sleep just like Gakupo but it was too late..she already has her eyes open. She was looking upto me.

_*Blink. Blink.* _For a few seconds she was blinking like she couldn't believe what's in front of her eyes. Giving a nervous smile and a wave "Hi. Its a pleasant afternoon we have today right Luka-san?" _What did I say?! It doesn't even make any sense to the situation I'm in. Ugh..I'm screwed._

As she sprang up from her position, she looked at her wrist when she noticed something dangling on it. Realized that she was chained up with me, she let out a sigh and turned around so she won't be facing me._ She really doesn't want me to be here._

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in Rin and Len's room. The Kagamine twins if ever you don't know. They chained the two of us together." I stated the obvious.

She remained silent.

"They say that they'll return after a while, let's just wait for them to come back they..probably brought the keys with them. And if ever, don't get angry at them Luka-san." I managed to say straight. _Oh god. Thank you! I managed to say that without breaking my voice or squeaking like a mad chipmunk._

Complete silence. She didn't spoke any word after that question. Its the same for me. All I know is she doesn't want to face me. So close yet so far. I was looking down, one of my fingers circling on my lap. I don't know how long we've been sitting there. _'Should I apologize here and now?' _that question rang on my mind as time flies..but what if-..

"Ggaaaaahh!"I mentally screamed. I shook my head to calm myself. _Relax Miku, just think that the twins gave you an opportunity to have time with her. Now, get your butt out there and apologize for what you did! Its now or never!_ Right! This is my chance. Taking a few deep breaths I was about to break the silence..that's my plan. But it was Luka who broke the silence first.

"Hey..Miku?" still not facing me. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered out. Plan ruined..

"I'm.." she trailed off. After taking a deep breath she turned to face me. The moment our eyes met she looked down. I can't see the expression on her eyes but her lips are quivering, her hands are curled up in a fist.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." she said. Her words are continiously ringing on my ears right now. I can only stare at her in shock. "E-ehh?" is all I managed to say. Slowly, she looked up to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry. For treating you like that.." her eyes filled with sincerity and longingness. I was really surprised..I don't know what I look like right now but you can probably fit an apple on regarding how my mouth was opened.

"I know I was harsh..treating you like I've never met you in my life even though I should be happy. Seeing you after those years. I was happy seeing you again, I really do..but-" I cut her off placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh. I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who treated you like crap back then..I'm a selfish idiot who left you behind the time you need me the most. I'm sorry Lu-chan.." I said looking straight on her eyes.

She didn't say any word after hearing what I said. A smile formed on her lips before leaning on my shoulder. Slowly wrapping her arms around me.

"Still a crybaby after all these years I see." tears starts to form on my eyes. "Ouch!" I yelped when I felt someone pull one of my pigtails. Her action made me let out a small laugh. "Okay okay." I said giving her a hug.

"Life is really unfair. Look at how you've grown. I used to be the taller one back then, considering I'm half year older than you." I mocked rubbing her back.

"I've been in that hospital for years. They feed me a well balanced meal there unlike you who was probably gnawing on leeks everyday." she answered back. "I missed you..Mi-chan." she whispered.

"I missed you too Lu-chan. I won't leave you like that again. I promise." tightening my grip around her.

"Pizza's here!" I heard a familiar voice as the door slams open.._Rin._

"Ow! You could've at least knock!" Gakupo exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Duh. This is OUR room, we don't have to knock." Len answered sticking out his tongue at Gakupo.

Upon seeing Gakupo, Lu-chan pulled away from the hug and starts to scan the room. In a blink of an eye, she latched a textbook straight at Gakupo's face. The twins..just laughed upon hearing his yelp of pain.

"Looks like the two of are really getting along eh Lu-chan?" I mockingly asked.

"Oooww. Luka what was that for?" he whined.

"Don't get me wrong Mi-chan. That's payback." she said with a smile. It's not as big as the smiles she had back then but still..I'm happy, that maybe we can finally be the same as before. And maybe I should thank Gakupo. If it wasn't for him, this opportunity definitely wouldn't come..and I'll also say sorry that he got hit.


	11. Chapter 11

**The names Makoto and Inari is just something I made up..a pure Luka pov..**

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon..maybe not for me. I had my face smudged against the van's glass window. Staring blanky at the sights we pass by during the ride. Before a blinding flash of light entered my vision..for the 'nth' time.

"Cut that out will you?!" I hissed at the two blonds. Peeking over their seat with smiles on their faces. "Why the long face Luka?" Len asked, holding a camera. "Aren't you even happy that you'll go home this spring break?" Rin-chan added. _I'm using the suffix '-chan' on her now because she demanded it, it makes no difference anyway._

Eversince the day me and Mi-chan became friends again..they became more presistent, not just Rin-chan but also Len. Rin-chan talks to me most of the time when we're at school, or just drags me around so I can join her and Mi-chan during lunch. And they've been hanging around a lot in my shared room with Kamui. Its nice to have them around..it's just, they're too hyper and their actions sometimes tends to irritate me, you could even include Kamui on that..anyway, where was I? Right..

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't you want us to come and spend the days with you?" a purple haired person asked. Peeking through his seat like the twins. _Idiot. How can you even smile at me like that like you didn't do anything stupid earlier today._

"Apparently..No." I coldly said.

"Ugh!" the three of them said in unison, clutching their hearts..each of them.

I heard giggles and a deep chuckle coming from the first row seats. Kamui and the twins were in the middle, and I'm on the back seat..with the luggages. Guess who's on the first row..Hatsune Makoto is driving by the way.

"Not funny Mi-chan." I grunted.

"Just be happy about this Lu-chan. At least you're not gonna be alone in the house. I won't be there to accopmany you guys." peeking like the three in front of me.

"How can I be happy that I'm bringing people who'll probably put the house in ruins." I answered.

"Do you really think we'll do that?!" the twins asked.

"I didn't mention any names.." leaning against the window again.

_'Why did this even happen?' _I asked myself while letting out an irritated groan.

* * *

It was the last day of school. We have two weeks before the next school year. Most of the students here are going home. Like I am. But some, decided to stay. Kamui on the other hand, said that his mother answered him a cold and blunt 'No.' when he asked if he could come home in their house around this city. _Does Uko-chan hate her son that much? I know she's a busy person but..not that I care. _The twins..same situation as Kamui I guess.

We were dismissed earlier today and it was like, just past noon. I was packing my things when I heard the door opened and a loud cry of "Nnnooooo!" rang on my ears.

"The hell's wrong with you Kamui?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"B-but..You're leaving?!" he whined.

"Yes. I am. I'll be gone for a week or so. Now don't do anything stupid to stop me from leaving." I returned my attention to my things.

"No. I won't." _what the? _I looked at him, with a big grin on his face. _No, please don't say it._

"Cause I'll come with you~." I facepalmed on what I heard. "No." I asnwered it an instant.

"But why?!" he asked.

"Because I don't want to. Talk is over."

"B-but..You'll be alone!" he said moving towards his bed.

"I'll be alright. I'm fine living alone in this room before you came..and besides, Mi-chan's living right next to me remember?"

"But what about you? Its crowded if you're taking the bus! What if-"

"The Hatsune's giving me a ride home. Got it? Now will you just shut up? I'm packing here." I said, starting to get irritated.

"So, it's really a no?" he asked with a goofy smile.

I gave him a glare. "No. You won't and I won't let you come with me. That's FINAL!"

"Oh. Looks like I need to force you to say 'Yes.'." taking off his tie and blazer.

"Right. Do what you want then." rolling my eyes.

I felt him grabbed my wrist from behind and pulled me up from my position. I turn to look at him. "Let go." I demanded. Shooking his head, I let out a shriek when he pushed me down to the bed. I was struggling, trying to squirm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. I tried to give him a punch with my free hand..unfortunately, he caught it. And like the other hand that he was gripping earlier, was pushed down above my head.

I gave up, I can't break free. Panting, I looked down and found out that my legs were parted..and he had his legs between them. I can feel my eyes widen in shock._ Shit! Shit! OH SHIT! This is such an awkward position! This is really SHIT! He's not planning to.._

Looking up to him "Get off.." I can feel my cheeks burning.

"No. Until you let me come with you." he said with a smirk.

"What if I won't?" Kamui's grin widens "We'll see about that." he said seductively.

"Don't you dare.." I said glaring at him.

Without any warning, he starts leaning his face. This happened before though..the first time we met, but it's different this time. _Crap! STOP! You're getting too close! Too close! Dammit! Why won't you stop?! Kiss me and I'll make your life a living hell! _I wish I could say that in his face. I want to struggle and break free to give him a punch on the face or even strangle him to death. But now I can only stare as he slowly closes the gap between our faces. I can't feel my limbs. For some reason, my body went numb the moment I saw his face gets closer to mine..like I was put under some sort of spell.

I felt chills run down mu spine when he starts breathing on my neck. "Luka..is it a yes or a no?" he whispered softly. My hearts starts to race when I felt the warm sensation coming out from his mouth. _Crap. Not this feeling again, am I having a strange heart disease now?_ Not finding the voice to speak, I gathered all the strength to shake my head as an answer. My action just earned him a deep chuckle.

Already had an idea on what he'll do next, I closed my eyes shut. _Please tell me I'm dreaming. I don't want to share my first kiss with..him! A handsome purple headed creep, a jerk, and a total pervert! Ah God, he's close..I can feel his breath getting warmer and closer to my face._

A knock came through the door. "Oi..open up guys!" a familiar voice said. This made him jump out from his position. He shook his head and went to answer the door. I sat up, who knows what thought will come to those two if ever they saw me lying in here. Putting a hand on my chest, I can feel my heart is starting to beat normally again. _That was close..I thought my lips are gonna be devirginized that second. Thank heavens Rin-chan and Len came at the right time._

"You guys had any plans this spring break?" Len asked the both of us as he enters the room with his sister. The twins looked at me for a few seconds, before averting their gaze to Kamui again. Rin-chan smirked. "Why are you two are red as a tomato? Don't tell me you guys were in the middle of doing something?" I felt my body shivered when I heard what she said. _These two can really smell things like this..W-wait?! We aren't doing anything!_

"Yeah. Come on Rin, let's get out of here so they can continue the moment we disturbed." Len said with a grin. Earning a hit on the head by Kamui he whined "Ow!"

"You're just seeing things Len..I told you my mother won't let me take a step on our house so I'll be staying here. But for her.." gesturing me. "She'll be going home like most of the boarders.."

"Is it true Luka-chan?" Rin-chan asked. "You're neighboors with Miku-chan right?" I gave her a nod.

Slowly, the twins started to form a smile on their faces..resembling the emoticon ':D'. I admit, they look cute.

"Can we come?!" they asked in unison. _I'm really amazed how these two can ask or say anything in harmony..twins._

"No." turning my attention to my things again. Suddenly, I felt arms clinging around my waist, and another pair on my arm.

"Please?" they both pleaded. Using those eyes on me..those gleaming and big puppy eyes they tend to use on Kamui.

"No." I tried my best not to falter.

"Pretty please~?"

"We promise we'll behave.."

They said having a pout on their faces. I looked at Kamui, shrugging. Must be shoving the words 'You try and handle that.' straight at my face.

"No."

"Please? You don't have to think about food. Our supplies will come from our pockets..me Len and Gakku. So please, let us come?" she pleaded again. But this time, her eyes seem to double their size..and now has tears forming from it's corner.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You have almost an hour to get changed and pack. Makoto-san will be here at One. From what I know, they'll be bringing a van."

"Yay!" they happily squealed letting go of me then starts to run outside like excited little kids on the park.

"Does that include me?" Kamui asked pointing a finger at himself.

I let out another sigh, and gave a meek nod.

* * *

After that, Mi-chan didn't even think twice when I told her that Kamui and the twins are coming along..she said that they'll be paying a visit on her grandparents. And they will just drop us off and pick up Inari-san before they leave..that's where I am now. Oh, we stopped on a supermarket..to think that we're just a ten minute drive away from our house. Looks like they were serious when they said that 'The supplies will come from their pockets.' Kamui, the twins and Makoto-san went inside to shop..me and Mi-chan decided to stay in here.

"What about your Godmother?" she started. "Did she know you're sharing a room with Gakupo?" peeking through her seat.

"Nah. She's not asking anyway..and it looks like Kamui still doesn't know how I'm related with Uko-chan. Maybe she's not mentioning anything about me to him. It won't make any difference if I tell him." I said leaning on my seat. Only making her giggle. "But I think it will. Wait, did you even tell her that you're going home?"

"No. She asked me sent me several texts already asking if I'll be coming home this spring break. Knowing her..she'll be knocking in the house the moment after confirming that I'll be home since we haven't seen each other for almost a year. And now that Kamui's coming along. I don't want her to bring that topic up.." mumbling the last words.

"Topic?" she curiously asked. Knowing that I'll shut my mouth regarding that she started another conversation. "Its funny though, it took you a while before you found out that they're related. I had a guess right away, and I just met her once." she said laughing.

"Its not funny, I've been calling her Uko-chan my whole life..I can't recall what her surname was, even the employees on that hospital back then addresses her in her first name so it wasn't any help. All I know is that they have a big resemblance, hair color, the eyes..and after days gone by recalling what her full name is. It hit me..Kamui Gakuko. The reason their first names almost sound the same..is because they are mother and child. Uko-chan sometimes mention things about his son..but she's not mentioning the name and I don't bother asking. I'm stupid aren't I? Go ahead and laugh Mi-chan, I won't care." I said sarcastically.

"Okay..then what do you think? Finally meeting your-"

"Shut up Mi-chan..I don't want to talk about it." she just smiled at me. Sighing, I return to stare at the window and waiting for the others to come back.

* * *

"I wonder how Luka-chan's house looks like." Rin-chan said with glee. "Its kinda old looking but it's obviously a bit bigger than Miku's house." Len added both jumping up and down as Kamui unloads their stuffs. Rin-chan's bow was giving a little bounce as they jump.

"Of course it's old. Its originally my grandparents' house. Its just a normal house with rooms, living room, kitchen, a bathroom on each floor, and a garden so don't expect to much." I said fumbling with the keys.

"Sorry for intruding!" the twins ran inside the house the moment I opened the door, already making a tour around the house.

"This house is well kept. To think that you haven't been here for years." I heard Kamui trailing from behind.

"The Hatsune's are responsible for maintaining this house, Inari-san even cleaned the whole house knowing I'll come home. I don't even know how I'll repay them for all they've done for me.." a smile forming on my lips as I make my way inside.

Putting down his stuffs by the door Kamui asked. "Mind if I go to the kitchen first?"

"Not at all."

"Len! There are two rooms on each floors! The other one upstairs is locked though." I heard Rin-chan's voice upstairs as I made my way to the living room.

Len was comfortably sitting on the couch. "Really? Let's take the room closest to the kitchen Rin so we can grab a snack at midnight! Then Gakku and Luka can share so we can lock them up..or maybe not." he took back his words when I shot a glare at him.

Making her way downstairs Rin-chan asked "Luka-chan..do you live alone?"

"Something like that." I said looking down.

"Where are your parents?" she asked again.

"Yeah. We could've at least say Hi." the other blond added as her sister sat beside him.

"You guys really wanna know?" I asked. _This is one thing that I don't want any of them to come along. _They both gave a nod.

Taking a deep breath I started "They're obviously not here. My dad? Don't know don't care wherever he is right now..they said he left a few months after I was born. My mother on the other hand..she died five years ago. That locked room upstairs? That's where she died..she was murdered. Right in front of me. Since I don't have any known relatives left..I only have my guardian now to take care of me and my finances." I gave a look at the twins. Both have an expression of shock in their faces.

"Excuse me for a bit..I'll just drop my stuffs in my room upstairs." I said walking away.

"What's wrong? Did the twins do anything?" Kamui asked as I came across with him. I gave him a smile while shooking my head a bit. "They just asked me something that's all." before proceeding to my room.

I shut the door, placed my bags on the side before laying down on my bed. "This room haven't change a bit." I said to myself as I look around. The walls are painted in pink, still has the stickers I put way back, a wooden closet painted in white, a window parallel to the door, a study table and lastly, a small table beside the bed..on top of it is a picture of me and my mom on my tenth birtday. I let out a smirk when I saw myself in that picture.

"Just hope it won't come back to me now that I'm here." I said out loud before closing my eyes.

"Luka-chan.." I heard a voice. "Wake up Luka-chan." it called again before a finger came poking my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Rin-chan sitting on the bed.

"Wake up..it's already seven. Dinner's served." she said with a smile as she stood up.

I sat up "Tell them I'll be there in a sec.."I said rubbing my eyes. I felt a hand on top of my head. "Sorry..about earlier. We shouldn't have asked you that." she said while petting me, her eyes showing a tinge of sympathy as I look up to her.

"Its nothing Rin-chan..you and Len will find that out eventually." giving her a reassuring smile.

Ruffling my hair, she let out a small laugh. "Well then hurry up. I'm starving you know?" now making her way outside.

First day..gladly, the house is still in one piece. The twins even brought a gaming console with them, they said that the T.V. alone is boring so they brought their console..along with the DVD player and a bunch of DVD's. So while I kept myself busy by reading the three of them were in front of the T.V. for a few hours before going to sleep.. Me on the other hand..sitting on the couch right now and still awake due to the afternoon nap I had earlier.

* * *

"Still awake?" I heard a voice as the lights flick open. He's in his sleeping attire and has his hair down.

"I took a long nap Kamui. My eyes still aren't heavy." I said taking a sip from my mug.

"Right, talk to yourself. Its two in the morning, and how many mugs of coffee have you chugged down?" he asked crossing his arms.

"One." finishing the mug. _I lied. This is my sixth.._

Sighing, he sat on the couch while I scooted away from him. "What? Still angry on what I did?"

"Make a guess." raising a brow at him.

"Ouch. You should be grateful if ever the twins didn't come the last minute." scratching the back of his head.

"Why would I be grateful that a purple headed creep will have my first kiss?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because~..you'll be my first kiss too~." beaming me a smile.

"Lie." throwing a pillow at him. "You've probably kissed a hundred girls in your life." I added.

"No! I'm serious. I haven't even dated a girl my whole life!" he exclaimed, a hand raised and the other on his chest. _Some part in the back of my mind tells me that I should be happy upon hearing that..I wonder why?_

"Gay." letting a smirk form on my lips.

"Are we at this again Luka? You want me to prove that I'm straight?" he said with a grin while moving closer.

"Try laying a finger on me and you're dead.." I said giving him a glare.

He took a hold of my hand and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

"Let go!"

"Go to sleep already, I know you were lying." he starts to rub my back.

"What are you talking about Kamui? Now let go I tell you!" I hissed.

"Shut up. You'll wake up the twins. And don't even think of struggling, I won't let you go until you get some sleep." he said in a serious tone.

He was right, I tried to push him away but he won't even budge. He just kept me close to him. Letting out a sigh I asked him. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Well, not quite."

"But you're right this time Kamui..maybe it was a bad idea to come back in this house." I said while beginning to clutch his shirt. "I don't feel like sleeping, the moment I took a peek at my mother's room." _why am I even telling you these things? And..why? Why does my heart beats faster whenever you get close to me? Why does it feels nice..with you holding me like this? Why?.._

"Still can't get over it?" he asked.

"I don't know..maybe. But I won't act like this next time. I'm sure.. I have you guys to be here for me."

"Glad you know it. I'll tell Rin to sleep with you from now on..what do you say?" I heard him whisper on my ear as I feel my lids starting to get heavy.

Giving a nod I said "Thanks. That'll help." before snuggling on him and falling to sleep.

* * *

I heard someone ringing the doorbell. Feeling it was just my imagination..I tried to go back to sleep. But it rang again..One..two..three times. Still had my eyes closed, I tried to get up.._What the hell? Why do I feel that I'm being pulled back?_ Inhaling a familiar scent, and feeling the warmth that enveloped my body once. I figured it out.

"Kamui..You awake?" I asked. Not even bothering to open my eyes. "You should've just left me sleeping at the couch."

"You look cold..I can't resist. Besides, you were the one who doesn't want to let go of me." hugging me tighter as he snuggles in my hair. _Crap. Just hope he won't hear or feel how my heart beats right now..wait, I'm not the only one having this feeling. Is he nervous too? Stupid bell, there it is again._

"Creep." I said while snuggling comfortably into him. _Why am I acting this way? _"Would you let me go? I need to answer the door." slowly pushing him away as I hear the bell rang.

"No. Let the twins wake up and asnwer it."

"Are you out of your mind? What if they found out that we were sleeping in the same bed? You know how those minds work." I said pushing him harder.

"Just a little longer.." he said in a whisper. "I didn't realize that having a girl in your arms feels nice."

"Oh..don't tell me I'm the first girl that a creep like you ever held like this? Then get a girlfriend you can cuddle every night! Let go will you? I'll count to three! One.." looking straight at him with a glare.

"Come on Luka..I know you like what I'm doing."

"Two."

"Okay. Okay." he said while unwrapping both of his arms off me.

"Good decision that you didn't even let me count in to three." I said making my way to the door.

"Hey Luka.." he started.

"What?" giving him a glare. Upon hearing another bell I shook my head. "Whatever you have to say..save it for later Kamui. I really need to answer that." I said walking away.

_Who could that be? He's really having fun on ringing the doorbell does he? _It rang again when I was a few steps away. "Coming." I said yawning.

As I open the door I asked. "Who is-.." I was cut off when the person in the door latched herself at me. _Yes..her. Even though her hair's only shoulder length. There are only two persons in this world that I know having that hair and eye color..why did you even have to come?_

"Uko-chan.." I said in my normal cold tone as she starts clinging into my neck.

"Luka-chaaan~! How come you're not even giving a reply to all my messages ever since you went to school! I called Miku-chan last night and she told me you're here so I came here first thing in the morning! Awww, I missed you so much! Its been almost a year since I last saw you! Tell me you missed me too!" she exclaimed rubbing her cheek against mine. _Mi-chan..I can imagine, if ever she's here..she's grinning upto her ears._

"No. I don't." I mentally facepalmed. _This is so not good._

"I can see that you're still using that sharp tongue of-.." she trailed off. She pulled away a bit so she can look straight at my face. "Did you change your perfume Luka-chan? You smell..different." she starts narrowing her eyes at me.

"You're just imagining things Uko-chan.." I gave a cold reply.

"Really?" she asked and starts sniffing on me.

"Stop that will you Uko-chan?! What are you? A dog?!" I said pushing her away.

"You really smell different today..the scent is somewhat familiar to me but..nevermind. By the way..I informed you that I've enrolled my son to your school. Did you even introduced yourself to him like I told you?" she asked with a smile.

"We met but.." _how will I even get the guts to tell you that.. Yes. We met and we're sharing a room at the dorm! We even slept together twice. W-wait, wait, wait..that doesn't sound right. We slept beside each other..twice._

For some reason, Uko-chan starts chuckling. "I get it now." putting her hands on each of my shoulder. "You can't keep any secret from me Luka-chan." she said with an evil grin.

"W-what do you mean? I'm n-not keeping anything. Ehehe." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Lie. I know the reason why you smell different today..you were sleeping with a man aren't you?!" shaking me by the shoulders.

"W-what?! Y-you don't have any proof!" I exclaimed. She stopped shaking me and said "Oh really? Then what is my son doing in this house?" staring at something behind me

I looked back and.._Crap. You really have a bad timing for showing up Kamui._ He was staring at Uko-chan with his eyes wide open. "Ugh..I can explain?" I don't know if I was talking to Uko-chan or Kamui when I said that. But I know right now that I can't think straight.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Good Morning Gakupo~." she said waving at her son.

_I really don't like the smell of this.._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hikaru..another name i made up for this one..gakku pov this time..**

* * *

"..ever wondered how it feels to like someone?"

Why couldn't I ask her that question. Kaito wasn't any help, the twins are out of the question and Miku..I don't want to bother her for now. I know I enjoy teasing Luka to see how she reacts..but that doesn't mean I like her right? Kaito was assuming that I like Luka, more than that..he was sure that I LIKE her.

Me? 17 years of my life I have never experienced on liking someone..seriously. Our conversation went like..

* * *

"How does it feel? To like someone?" I curiously asked Kaito, carefully lowered the volume of my voice so that only he could hear. Len was hanging out..in the other section with Rin, Miku, and Luka. We have nothing to do now..we were just waiting for the bell to ring so that we can be dismissed.

He stared wide-eyed at me for a few seconds..it was like his brain is still comprehending what I said. And after another second..he was now bursting out of laughter. Gaining attention in our direction due to his laughing, I slapped him hard to make him stop. "Gakku! I was enjoying my 'laughing time' back there!" he exclaimed while rubbing his cheek.

"That's for laughing like a mad cow again." I said, an annoyed expression on my face.

"Your question is funny Gakku..let's see, how does it feel when you like someone." he started rubbing his chin. He looked at me seriously before shrugging. "Sorry dude, I don't know."

"Looks like 'Lover Boy' isn't any help. To think that you started liking someone seven years ago." I sighed. "Hey! Who told you that?! Whoever that was he's wrong for computing the years..it was eight already!" after that he closed his eyes with his arms crossed. Kaito was trying his best to give me an answer, I can tell with how his face scrunch up "Its just..hard to explain Gakku. Its difficult to be put into words.." looking straight at me with those dark blue eyes.

"Okay, now I'm asking. I've been itching to ask this question but I can't because of Len. What do you feel when you see her?" Kaito asked.

"Her?" I raised my brow. "You know who's I'm reffering to.." he started poking my forehead. "Me-gu-ri-ne-Lu-ka. What do you feel towards her? You like her do you?" he said in a whisper so only I can hear.

"I don't know." poking him the same way he was doing to me. "What do you feel when you see 'her'?" I asked.

"Don't avoid the question Gakku..now answer me. What do you feel?" he asked.

"I-don't-know. Happy now?" I can see the disappointed look on his face. "Really?" I gave a nod at his question.

"You are one dense person Gakku..you really can't notice it yourself do you?" he starts scratching the back of his head. "I know!" snapping his fingers. "I'll make a survey and you'll answer with a yes or a no..game?"

"Why do I have to answer that?!"

"You started the topic of 'Liking someone' Gakku. I'll tell my secret to Len if you prove to me that you DON'T like Megurine Luka..this is just a test so nothing on the line for you." he said with a grin.

"I wouldn't bring that up if you weren't mumbling the words 'Miku-chan~' while you were sleeping this morning..not to mention you were drooling a big puddle on your desk. Bring it.."

"Okay here's the first. Do you think she's cute, smart and sexy?"

"Yes. Its obvious..I don't have to think about it Bakaito."

"Are you happy that she's talking to you now?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel nervous when she's around?"

"She's the first girl I've ever shared a room with..I'm nervous when she's close. Would that count?"

"That's close enough to be a yes! Do you feel like time is slowing down everytime you saw her smile?"

"She rarely smiles."

"I'll take that as a yes! Can you look at her straight in the eyes?" _the heck Kaito..you're deciding what my answer is._

"Sometimes..when she's not glaring at me."

"Okay that's a no. Do you think it would be great to hold her hand?"

"No. I'll get hit.." I'm starting to get irritated here.

"Yes..you've hugged her already. If you saw someone making a move to her what will you do?" _that's not even answerable by yes or no.._

"Nothing..I'll let them be."

"Good. You'll beat that guy into a pulp, you're quite the possessive type Gakupo." he said tapping my shoulder.

"What?! You're not even listening to my answers Kaito! I am out of this.."

"Wait! One last question! If ever she confessed to you..will you reject her like you usually do to the other girls?" his last question made me think, an image starts to form on my mind.

_It was an image of Luka, her bangs covering her eyes as she look down. Luka..who is playing with her fingers, her cheeks starts form a blush of pink and slowly turns red upto her ears as she gets embarrased on what she will do. A shy and stuttering Luka who looks away everytime she makes an eye contact with you. Before saying the words.._

"Yes. I will." I gave a stern reply. "Why?" he gave a puzzled look. "Because..that'll never happen Kaito. Even in my wildest dream." giving him a small smile.

Kaito gaped at what he heard. Before shooking his head. "You LIKE her..I really know that you do. I win." letting out a small chuckle, before flipping one end of his scarf. _What the heck was the survey for if in the end you'll conclude that I like her? Why I..I'll strangle you with that scarf of yours until the color of your face matches IT and your hair!_

* * *

I've been doing a lot of thinking after that..not just the talk with Kaito but also my actions from yesterday.

I know I really went overboard that time..pushing her down so she'll be forced to say yes for me to come along. But my later actions, aren't intended. I really don't know what's gotten into me the moment I towered above her..doing things like that._ I almost kissed her! Oh wait..I tried that before as a form of mocking..but my lips didn't get that close unlike yesterday in which I'm really itching on how will it feel to touch her lips with my own. Darn. I don't understand. _Its really a good thing the twins came just in time. I don't want to lose her trust. Anyway..better make a check on that person ringing the bell.

After changing into a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans I went outside and found Luka..talking with someone familiar.

_I am not imagining things am I?_ Rubbing my eyes as I took a step closer. Same purple hair and eye color as mine, that beautiful face that I probably won't forget even after an eternity.. _Yep, she is..the person responsible for my birth._

"Mother?" I ask the woman..just to be sure.

"Good morning Gakupo." she waved at me.

"What are you doing here?" rubbing my temples. I still couldn't believe she was here. _Wait? I didn't tell anything to her that I'll be here..Then, what is my mother doing at Luka's door?_

"I'm here to visit my godchild..don't tell me-" she narrowed her eyes at Luka. The pink haired girl looked everywhere just to avoid my mother's gaze. "Get changed Luka-chan..I need some explanations, from both of you." she said as she turn around.

"Gakupo come with me for a sec, I need someone to carry all my stuffs." gesturing me to follow her outside.

"What?! Uko-chan don't tell me you're gonna stay here? I thought you're busy with your work?" Luka exclaimed, obvoiusly not wanting my mother as company. _Uko-chan?..They know each other?!_

"I've already filed my leave..so I'll be lurking here until you guys go back to school. Now do as I told you Luka-chan, you know how crazy I am when I get angry." she said patting Luka's head.

* * *

I was sitting beside Luka, she was leaning her back on the couch. And by the look on her face she's really annoyed. While my mother..was pacing back and forth, with hands behind her back.

"Luka-chan, I know you didn't mention to Gakupo that I'm your legal guardian. How did you two end up knowing each other?" my mother asked.

"We're sharing a room together at the dorm, happy now Uko-chan?" Luka answered without hesitation. _Luka! Why did you shove it directly on her face?!_

My mother was shocked, very shocked upon hearing Luka's answer. Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure then fixed her eyes on me. "Gakupo, why didn't you tell me that you're sharing a room with a girl?..not just any other girl, but my godchild."

Sighing I answered "First of all..you didn't bother asking mom. Second, I have no idea that you two know each other..you also seem to care more for her rather than me." pretending to be jealous.

"But you can take care of yourself. Unlike that girl under my custody..you don't know how a pain in the neck she was when she was staying at the hospital." Luka just rolled her eyes when she heard my mother's words. "By the way..why are you two sleeping together? Don't tell me that you guys are close to the point-"

"No!" we shouted in sync. Our reaction only made my mother snicker. "I was about to say..you guys are close to the point that you're comfortable being in the same room together despite your genders..especially Luka-chan. You should've just let me finish talking..now I have a feeling that you guys were thinking of something else." Luka groaned then slammed the back of her head in the couch, I buried my face in my hand.

"Why are you guys shouting this early in the morning?" Rin asked while rubbing her eyes, Len trailing behind as they make their way to the living room.

"Why is there two Gakku's in here?!" Len asked while rubbing his eyes. "Oh..they just look identical, are you Gakku's sister? Wait..I'm being rude, my name is Len, and this is my sister Rin." gesturing his twin. Rin gave a small wave to my mother.

"Why hello you two." approaching the twins and giving their heads a light ruffle. "I'm Gakupo's mother. Gakuko, I'm also Luka's guardian." she beamed the twins a smile, then a sound of a grumbling stomach came. "Okay that's me..let's get something to eat. You two come with me, I need to ask a few questions." grabbing the twins by their hand.

The moment they left the room, both me and Luka sighed in relief. "Why didn't you tell me how you're related to my mother?" I asked the girl sitting next to me. "Would it make any difference?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Maybe no. But I wanted to ask, how did my mother ended up to be your guardian?"

Looking up in the ceiling she said "That..she was friends with my mom. They went to the same highschool together, got their own jobs..my mother used to visit her house at least once a week. Then she took me in after that incident."

"So that's why she doesn't come to visit me that much back then at my uncle's house. She was busy taking care of you at the hospital." I rubbed my chin.

"Jealous? No need. She barely even has anytime to spend with me there, being the head and the owner of course." letting out a sigh.

"I can imagine that..you probably don't want any other to be your company beside my mother." I said with a grin.

"Got that one right. Even though she tends to do something crazy." looking to the side to face me with a small smile forming on her lips. Our eyes were lock on each other's stare. I'm not really fond of any shade from the color blue but..Its a different talk when it comes to Luka's eyes. It seems that, I'm being drawn out of reality everytime I look at them..

"How long are you gonna stare at each other?" startled, I take a look at the direction where the voice came from..I found Rin, with her arms crossed while tapping her feet.

"What's up?" I awkwardly asked.

"Breakfast duh? We need a hand, unless you want to look at each other some more..you guys seem to enjoy it. Just go to the dining room if you guys are ready." Rin gave a wink before walking away.

Luka stood up, following Rin's direction. "Hey.." I started as I trail behind her. Stopping on her tracks "What?" she looked back to give me a glare. "N-nothing.." I said as I shook my head. _That became another reason why I'm not fond of the color blue..Luka's 'death glare'. Scary.._

* * *

"So..how was school Gakupo? Rejected some confessions already?" my mother asked while we were eating.

I'm not intending to answer that question but a certain blond beside answered it for me. "A few Gakuko-san." Rin flashed me a grin.

"What about you Luka-chan?" she asked the girl sitting opposite to me. But Luka just ignored her question. "Unfortunately none..the guy's were too scared that they might get hit like-Ow! Who stepped on my foot?" Len exclaimed.

"Shut up Len..or do you want another punch on your face?" Luka answered. "No thanks..I'll just continue eating here." the blond wimpered.

"Aww, how come? My Luka-chan is adorable~. At least that's better looks like-" my mother stopped when Luka slammed her fist on the table. "Uko-chan..don't even bring that up again. I already said 'No.' a thousand times." she said coldly.

"I'll be on my room." Luka stood up from her seat. "No! Don't leave!" my mother cried as her arms clung on Luka's neck. "Let go Uko-chan!" she commanded. Shooking her head "No! Think about it Luka-chan! I'm gonna be your mother..Isn't that great?" my mother pleaded. _She's planning to adopt Luka? _Anyway..I'll just eat here in silence as I watch them.

Len raised his hand "Uhm..Gakuko-san? What do you mean that you'll be Luka's mother? You're gonna adopt her?" he curiously asked. "Oh that?" my mother smiled before looking at Luka. "Uko-chan don't even say a word.." Luka looks like all her blood was drained out of her face.

"I'm not gonna adopt her..I'll get her engaged with Gakupo!" she happily announced. I can't help but to spurt my food out of my mouth. _What the hell? To think that was supposed to be my last bite._

"No..way?.." the twins asked wide-eyed. My mother gave a nod to the twins. I saw Luka facepalmed..her ears starting to get red.

"Mother..fisrt, you didn't tell me that your her guardian. Now, your telling me that you're deciding for my marriage?!" I complied.

"Why not Gakupo? Look at the two of you..you seem comfortable with each other. You even slept beside each other. And I'm longing to have a grandchild."

"Uko-chan quit it! I already said 'No'..and I won't change my mind no matter what." gritting her teeth as she look at me.

"I know you're just saying that..you're just confused. I know Gakupo has a chance." poking Luka's cheek.

She sighed. "Say what you want..just let go. I need to get changed since that son of yours spitted his food on my shirt." I took a glance at her shirt and she's right.._my bad Luka._

"Okay then.." she said as she lets go. "Rin, Len..you guys know what to do with her." she said, smiling.

The twins nodded and they each grabbed one of her wrist. "What are you guys up to?" Luka nervously asked. "Nothing..we'll just guide you to your room." Len said with an evil grin. "But-"

"No but's Luka-chan..now lets go~." Rin has the same grin as her brother as they drag Luka along..my mother trailing behind them.

* * *

I can hear some shouting as I placed all the dirty dishes in the sink, before going back to the living room. I asked my mother, who was sitting on the couch "Are you serious mother?"

My mother raised a brow as I sat beside her "About the two of you getting engaged? Of course dear~." she smiled. Seeing the schocked expression on my face she chuckled. "No..I'm just joking Gakupo. Me and Hikaru had an agreement before that we'll get our children married when they turned 18." she said with a sad smile.

"Hikaru? Is that Luka's mother?" my mother gave a nod before laughing. "I'm sorry about that..I just remembered something. Luka used to ask me when will I introduce you to her everytime Hikaru and Luka pays me a visit. She used to say 'Yes' if we ask her if she wants to be engaged with my son."

"Seriously? She's that eager to see me?" I manage to say as a smile crepts up to my face.

"You should've seen her pout everytime we refuse to tell your name. We always tell her to wait until she's seventeen." _Is that why you sent me here without telling me a reason?_ "But ever since Hikaru died..she seems to lost interest in almost everything. I'm just bringing that one up to tease her even if she always answer with a cold 'No'." she sighed.

"Have any regrets that you sent me to uncle's house? I wish I was there to witness it all." I stated.

"Of course not..you know how busy I am ever since your father died in an illness when you were three. Since I won't be able to take care of you..it's better for me to send you there rather than hiring a nanny. Are you angry for that?" she asked as she pats my shoulder.

I gave her a hug "No..I won't get angry with my mother. I know your reason. But still..you should've introduced me to her before."

Pulling away from the hug she smirked "Why? So she could hit and harass you?"

"How did you?.."

"I DID say that I'll ask the twins some question remember? They even gave me something."

"What did they give you?!" I asked. "Just a little souvenier my dear son." playfully sticking out her tongue. "Gakupo..keep an eye on Luka-chan will you? She might not always show it but..she's a really fragile person." she said holding my hand.

"I already knew that mother..you don't have to tell me." giving her a smile. "Why are those guys taking so long? Its not that difficult to put up that dress." she said looking at the stairway.

"What did you say mother? A dress?"

"Yes. I'm making Luka wear a dress with their help." leaning her back comfortably on the couch. "But Len's a guy mother! What if-" she placed a finger on my lips to cut me off.

"Heel boy..I know that. He's there to lock them up until Rin-chan gives a signal." she smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous of little Lenny? You were worried that he'll have a glimpse of Luka-chan's skin?" then..weird images starts to flash on my mind..Luka..on her purple undies.._Shit! Get out! Get out! Get out of my mind! Stop with that thinking Gakupo! Stop! Stop! Stop! _I thought while constantly hitting my head with my hands.

"Ow! Mother!" I whined as she pulls my hair. "Don't tell me you were imagining things regarding Luka-chan?" pulling it harder.

"Gakuko-san..she's here!" Len stumbled down the stairs. Trailing behind him is Rin..pulling Luka by the wrist. _Thank you mother..now my wish to see her wear something 'girly' is now fulfilled. _She was wearing a simple white dress that goes down a few inches above her knees, accompanied by a simple black cardigan.._I'm floating in cloud nine.._ "Ow!" I yelped when my mother pinched me hard on the side. "You're blushing like an utter idiot Gakupo.." my mother whispered.

"Gakuko-san, she won't take the cardigan off." Rin said..still draging Luka to the couch.

"That's okay. She might catch a cold if she'll wear a sleeveless dress in this weather." my mother replied as she moved to the side.

Luka sat between me and my mother. "Looks good on her right Gakku?" I heard Len asked. I took a glance at Luka. I can feel my eyes widen as I take a look at her..she was looking down, blushing madly as she tries to pull the dress to cover her flawless thighs..she gained a slap on the hand by my mother. "Don't pull it down Luka-chan. Answer the question Gakupo..is she cute or what?" I found my mother grinning at me.

"Well I-" scratching my cheek while thinkung for an answer. "Creep.." Luka hissed under her breath before looking at me. Her face was red, her eyes were teary like she's about to cry. _That was cute.._

She raised a hand..

"Hey! Luka! That hurt!" I looked at her while holding the side of my face. _I thought she was gonna tug my shirt or something when she raised her hand..but she gave me a slap instead._

"Don't think I didn't saw you looking at me there you creep!" I heard her shout before everything went black.._I got punched again didn't I?_

* * *

***sighs* (_ _")**

**_aza**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: this chp was finished a while back..a few days after i posted chp12..back in october, in other words..., :3**

**i just didn't feel like posting back then..sorry..but since i'm finished with vocational school, i felt like making an update..**

**please bear with this chp if ever there are some misspelled words..i'm typing this story using my phone and i rarely make a spelling check whenever i access the file on the pc..aside from that, i'm still not used to the new keypad app that i downloaded, i often make typos now and i think that its a hassle to switch from simeji to the samsung keypad & viceversa so i just leave simeji as it is..well, i don't really care about the typos i make when texting..as long as i can type japanese.. ****わはははは****~..****チャプター****13.. :D**

* * *

I found him still sleeping..drooling as he mumbles something on his sleep._ Creep. A total creep._ We just came back yesterday from the two weeks of spending back there at my house. My two literal weeks of hell. It wouldn't be like that if Uko-chan didn't came..not to mention that wouldn't happen if Mi-chan didn't blabber out that I'll be spending the break in there. Gosh, how I wanted to dig my nails on her face the moment I saw that wide mocking smile she has when they got back home after visiting her grandparents.

That's why I like it here in the school's dorm..there are no visitors allowed. It's a policy that the students are not allowed to have visitors while in the school's premises._ Oh yeah, I was supposed to wake someone up._

"Oi..its morning already." I said nudging his face with my bare foot. The only response that I received is that he started giggling like an idiot. I can feel one of my brows twitching right now.

"Wake up I tell you." pushing his face to the side as I put a little more force on my foot. I pushed his face harder to make sure he fell down head first on the floor.

"Ow.." he whined. "Come on Luka, can't I get some more sleep?" he said looking up to me as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah right. Don't tell me you forgot that you'll be switching rooms today..hurry up so I can have this room for myself again." I said while crossing my arms. "By the way you were drooling on your sleep."

"But can't I stay here with you?!" he asked while wiping the drool off his face.

"No you can't. Remember that you HAVE to move now that some rooms are vacant since the seniors graduated a few days ago." sitting on the side of his bed.

"Please..let me stay." he pleaded. His eyes starts to widen and gleams at the same time. Imitating the same look the Rin-chan and Len has when they plead on something.

"No, and you can't do anything to make me change my mind about that."

"You're being mean to me Luka-chan~." dusting himself as he stood up. "Ooh..you even made breakfast for me. How nice~." he said before looking at me with a sly smile.

Lying on his bed while spreading my arms wide I said "I woke up earlier today..don't get the wrong idea. And don't address me with the suffix '-chan' will you?" Before closing my eyes.

"Okay, as you wish Luka. Oi..don't tell me you're sleeping again? You could at least help me packing." I heard him before he 'forcefully' buried a pillow on my face.

I started thrashing on his bed, stomping my feet on the mattress My struggling only made him chuckle. He pressed the pillow harder on my face. Next thing I did, I clawed one of his arms, probably and obviously to tell him the following words: _"I can't breathe you idiot!"_

"Ow! Do you mind giving your nails some tri-" I latched the pillow on his face before he can even finish what he's saying. Taking shallow breaths I asked "What..was..t-that..for? You trying to..kill me?"

"That was just something to make sure you won't sleep." he laughed as he makes his way on the table. He shrugged and puts up a smile when he realized I was eyeing him as he pass by.

"Could you help me out here a bit? It'll mean I can leave this room earlier you know.." he stated, starting to pack all his things that were scattered on his bed."I know..but you already know I won't help you so why bother asking me for assistance?" I smirked at him while sitting on the corner of my bed._ Just making sure that I won't die suffocating so I'm keeping my distance._

"Meanie."

"Creep."

"You'll miss me if I leave..I'm sure of it." looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right. You wish Kamui." for some reason I looked away..again. I wouldn't act like this if Uko-chan didn't say something weird back then:

_"Are you sure you're not reconsidering about marrying Gakupo? But I'm certain that you'll end up marrying him a few years from now.."_

I don't know if that was a joke..considering the grin she has when she saw the shocked expression on my face.

One thing I could NOT understand..is me over reacting on 'that' matter. I started to avoid him, on my own house..I don't know if he even noticed that. I try to lessen the conversations I had with him. And just like what I did earlier, there are times I cannot look at him straight in the eye. Uko-chan, the blonds and Mi-chan noticed that I was 'kinda' avoiding him so one night, when I went to bed way earlier than them..they did something stupid. When I woke up I found him shirtless..we were sleeping beside each other on my bedroom, when I tip-toed out of my room I found them outside. They were laughing out loud before telling me:_ "You could've seen your face when you woke up and found him on your room, you looked like you're about to explode!"_

I don't want to see my face that time, who wouldn't be surprised having a shirtless guy sleeping beside you, you have no idea why he ended up sleeping with you and you can't remember a thing if something happened between the two of you last night or not. Since I still got all my clothes on, I was relieved that nothing happened..or maybe yes, no, maybe? I really don't know, but lately I was having strange dreams of him._ No, no, no! Enough of that! That was a dream! Get it out! Get it out! Need to get that thing out of my mind! _I just don't want to talk about it and I really don't know why I'm getting this conscious over him..every time that memory flashes on my mind it makes me feel burying myself alive to erase my very existence in this world._ But..that dream just feels so real._

* * *

"Oi..don't tell me you're blushing?" hearing his voice made me snap out from my drift of thoughts.

"Am NOT!" I shouted at him averting my gaze to the side as I grit my teeth. I know he was staring at me..I can feel it. For some reason I was getting nervous at his stare. I realized that my fingers were starting to play on some strands of my hair._ Dammit..don't tell me 'this' is coming back after all those years?..I thought I've gotten over this little habit of mine whenever I feel nervous or uncomfortable.. Yey~, a big thanks to the purple-headed creep._

"Luka.." he said, looks like he was already finished on packing.

"What?!" I hissed. Taking a glance at him..He was grinning, a big one that it almost reach his ears.

"You ARE blushing." he implied. "By the way, how cone you're up earlier than usual?" he asked.

"Had a nightmare.." is all I could say.

"About your mother?"

I shook my head. "No. But it was bad enough to make me jump out of the bed early in the morning."_ It was a nightmare because YOU are in it.._

"Well I was having a pretty good dream myself..anyway, you should've just woke me up. You know I wouldn't-" he was cut off when the door swung open.

"Gakku?! Found a roommate yet?" Len yelled across the room.

"Unfortunately, no." he replied.

"It's settled then." the blond smiled before picking up the Kamui's bag.

"Hey..the hell Len! What gives?!" he shouted at the blond who was making his way on the door.

Len rolled his eyes "Come on Gakku..don't act like you have no idea why I'm doing this. You know where to find me.. Tata for now." closing the door with a slam. "Oops..sorry! Put too much force on that." said a muffled voice from the outside.

"You could at least let the door open Len." he sighed. "So the twins won't be sharing a room for the senior year eh?"

"Yeah, obviously. Rin-chan and Mi-chan decided to pair up with each other. Well, at least you won't be struggling to find a roommate now." I shrugged.

I glaced at him..he stood up and makes his way to the door. I know he was hesitating, instead of just opening and stepping out of the door, he just stood there. "Aren't you gonna bid me a goodbye?" he asked.

"Why would I? We'll still see each other for sure, and who knows? We might end up in the same class, but I'll classify that as a bad luck if I end up with you." I gave him a cold reply.

Turning back to face me he said "Then will you come over here for a bit? I'll give you a parting gift." letting out a smile.

"Then just toss it out here if you're gonna give me something." I commanded. He shook his head "No, it's..I wanna give it personally."

"Fine then." I sighed in defeat. I stood up from my position and walked towards hm. "Okay, now what?" I said with my arms crossed as I stand in front of him.

His smile widens as he grabbed one of my wrists. "H-hey what are you do-" he suddenly pulled me closer, my head crashing on his chest. I tensed up when I felt him wrapped his arms around me, one on the back of my head and one around my waist. My heart was starting to race again when he tightens his arms around me..I was afraid of the possibility that he can hear this loud thumping on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you, it's my parting gift." he said softly. A burning sensation arises to my cheeks upon hearing his words. "Just let me stay like this for a while okay?" he demanded.

"I really don't get you." I sighed. I found myself starting to relax as he gently buries his head on my shoulder.

I stood still, cherishing every second I had as he held me close. After a while that seem like hours to me..he eventually pulled away. "Better get going.." he said. I just gave him a nod while lookig at the ground, not long I looked at him..even though afraid that he'll make fun of me if he sees me as I can still feel the heat lingering on my cheeks, I let myself met his gaze. Mustering all the courage I had for me to look at him straight in the eye.

He smiled, he was probably waiting for me to look at him. "Call me if you need some company okay?" and after giving a pat on my head, he left and slowly closed the door shut.

* * *

_"What..the hell was that?!"_ I mentally screamed. I had my stomach plopped against my bed while continuously pounding the pillow with my fist. A little while ago I was left standing still..staring blankly at the closed door. It took me a minute or so for my mind to register what happened. Now here I am beating the hell out on a harmless pillow. And since I'm alone and have the room for myself again..I can let all my frustrations out that was kept for quite a time now.

_"Why do I always feel comfortable with him holding me like that?"_ I asked myself. "Idiot, idiot, idiot." I muttered out, stopping for a while to sort out my thoughts.

_How come I can't understand myself anymore? I knew him for just a month, but because of him..I seem to be a stranger to myself. This is all his fault..maybe it was better if he didn't meddle and became a part of my life? I wouldn't feel this way if it wasn't for him. Darn it..darn it._

I took a deep breath to calm myself a little. I closed my eyes and I let my mind go blank..no thinking, no worrying about anything. Before I knew it..everything was black.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sleeping..all I know is my stomach was waking me up so I can feed myself.

I groaned as I get up. No matter how much I wanted to stay asleep..the excruciating pain in my belly wouldn't let me. I frowned at the site of the now vacant bed parallel to mine._ Damn..how come the first thing that enters my mind beside waking up to eat lunch is HIM?! Now I can really tell that something IS wrong with me._

After rubbing my temples for a bit I stood up. A long sigh escaped from my lips as I look around the room_. I should be happy that I'm alone in here again, but why do I feel like something's missing?_

Shaking my head, I told myself "You'll get used to this Luka just like..how you got used..having his presence in here."

_Looks like that's why..I got attached with having his company here with me. That's why I feel a little..just a little bit lonely when he left. I wonder..if ever I was stuck with some other guy for month. Will I even feel this way?_

Upon hearing my own thoughts I banged my head at the nearest wall. A sharp wave of pain came from my forehead. I don't even know if the impact is enough to make my head bleed..I'll check on it later but right now, all I know is it hurt..a lot. But it was enough to make myself think straight.

_"You'll miss me if I leave..I'm sure of it." _his words form earlier rang over and over inside my head"It was only a few hours..just hours. And there's no way..that I'll miss that CREEP even for a bit!" clenching my fists as I swore the following words that came out of my mouth.

* * *

**is it just me or this chp is a little short?..*sighs*..maybe i'll update again before the year ends, i have the next chapter finished for quite a time now(got it finished a few days after november started)..but no promises..it depends if i'll be able to work on editing chp14..i get distracted on some other things lately..., :p**

**and..i have another gakuluka fic that i'm not sure if i'll even publish here or not..**

**anyways, a merry christmas to all!.. (.!_!.)**

**_aza**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:*scratches head* i forgot to mention that the last chp was on Luka's pov..well, it's a Gakku pov this time..and..if i go according to plan..i'll end this fic after 3 or 4 chps or maybe 5?..still don't know..oh yeah, hope you enjoy~..the reason i didn't make an update before the year 2012 ended is because i retyped this whole chp..cause i'm really not satisfied with my first version of this one.. :D**

* * *

It's been a day when I moved here at Len's room. A day ever since I left Luka's side. I felt that was even longer..due to the fact that since yesterday I've been cleaning the whole room. And I forced blondie here to help me, those two are the ones responsible for this mess anyway: clothes, school related stuffs like books, papers, handouts everywhere, the number of dishes piled up on the sink..let's just say that it's a total mess, literally. That sight welcomed me when I entered my new abode. I even have no idea how those two manage to create all that mess. It's a quiet and boring afternoon now and..we still have a few days before school starts.

"Seen my phone Gakku?" Len suddenly asked.

"You put it under your pillow last night remember?" I said pointing out his bed.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." he said with a smile before jumping on his bed to fetch the device. I saw his brows scrunch up a bit when he pressed a button.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged while tapping buttons on his phone. "200 messages received, still counting. All coming from Rin. I don't know what's wrong though, she doesn't send too many messages like now..they don't even have any content! Does she just want my inbox to explode form her spams or-wait, there's one sent this 3:00am telling that they're in Luka's room." he stopped for a while, then looks at me with a grin on his face. "Wanna check them out?"

I hate to admit..the moment I heard Len mentioning Luka's name made my ears perked up in glee. I wonder how she's doing? I also hate to admit that I miss her, a little bit. A thought of her enters my mind from time to time since yesterday.

Her voice, her eyes, her smiles keep flashing through my mind..especially the sweet taste and the softness of her lips. _Damn..stop thinking like that Gakku, that only happens on your dream. You may be enjoying it..wait, you are not enjoying that. Even so, remember that dreaming about other people is bad!_

"Earth to Gakku! You coming or what?!" I heard a voice screamed directly on my ear.

"Where are you going?" I asked Len while holding my ear.

Sighing, he replied while crossing his arms "Luka's room..I asked you a number of times already but looks like you dozed off after I asked the first time."

"Oh..sorry." I apologized.

"What were you thinking about anyway? Nevermind..I knew the answer to that. So I'll ask again, you coming or what?" he asked with another grin.

"Yeah. I'll just take a peek to see if Luka's okay." I said, my brow twitching as I saw his grin becomes wider. "What's with that face?"

"Nothing." he said while looking away. "You said that you want to check on her but in truth..you wanted to see her, badly."

"Are we going or what?" I asked as I make my way out of the room, leving Len behind. _Am I really that easy to read?_

"Ooh. Looks like someone's angry." he said mockingly as he trails behind me.

* * *

"Co-ming.." said a shaky voice from the other side when we gave the door a knock. It was Miku..zombie mode..

Her hair, still in ponytails except that it she looks like she's been electrified or something or the wind just hates her at this moment. She has bags around her teal eyes that looks lifeless compare to its usual gleam. And a small, forced smile plastered on her face.

"Miku?" Len asked out of worry.

"Don't worry about me." she said while stepping out of the room. Slowly closing the door, she continued "It's just that..hehehe~."

But when the door closed with a loud 'click' she jumped towards our direction. Encircling each of her arms around our necks. "SAVE ME!" she cried.

"Why? What happened?" I asked the sobbing teal haired girl.

"Yesterday, those two made a bet..the one..who sleeps first lose.." she said between her sobs. "I only got dragged into this! I'm tired already! I'm gonna die! I need my sleep! But they wouldn't let me! They wouldn't even let me call for help! I wanted to get out of here but they can sense whenever I try to run away!" she continued.

"There there..stop crying." Len said as she pats Miku's shoulder. "You've been awake since yesterday? What's on the line anyway?" the blond asked.

I saw Miku whispered something on Len's ear before untangling her arms on our necks.

"O..oh..that?" Len nervously said as he lightly pulled the collar of his shirt.. Miku gave a nod. "Don't worry..we'll tell them to stop it so you could sleep. Right Gakku?" he asked me with a smile..a nervous one, I can tell by the way little sweat droplets were forming around his face.

"I will if you tell me why did those two made a bet in the first place."

"Is that even important?" Len protested. I take a look on Miku with a face that probably tells me: _"Please? I REALLY need some sleep."_

"Now that I think about it..it's not." I said with a sigh as I open the door.

I found Luka on her usual spot in the room, reading another book again while Rin was lying down on the bed trying to keep herself awake by..the way I see it, playing a mobile game or just spamming Len's inbox again. Both have bags under their eyes.

"Ahem." I said while clearing my throat. Getting their attention, they stopped on what they were doing before looking at me.

Rin sat up and waved. "Hi Gakku~." same state as Miku..zombiefied. When I landed my eyes on Luka, I caught her staring at me..but immediately returned her gaze at the book when our eyes met. I'm even sure that I can see her cheeks and ears turning a little bit red_._ _Okay..that was cute. _"What are you guys doing? Get some sleep. Miku's exhausted already." I said.

"This is none of your business." Luka muttered out.

I let out another sigh. "If that was a bet regarding on something they have on camera..it's useless." Luka immediately looked at me wide-eyed. I slowly make my on her direction "So looks like I got that right. You're wasting your effort Luka. Even if you won, Rin probably has several copies of that file elsewhere." I heard Rin giggle when I said those words. "Told you..now go to sleep already." I said before giving her a hard flick on the forehead. She let out a squeal of pain upon contact. I knew that flick might hurt..but not to the point where she would fall from her seat and starts to cry out of pain like she was doing right now.

"Gakupo!" I heard a voice shout, I looked back to see Len shooing the eavesdropper before closing the door and an angry Miku glaring at me.

"What? That wouldn't hurt that much right." I defended as sweat starts to form on my back. I didn't know that Miku can look this scary..or maybe it's just because of her lack of sleep.

"Take a closer look Gakku." Rin said with a grin on her face. I raised a brow at her "Don't blame me! I have nothing to do with that, I swear!" she said while waving both of her hands defensively.

I rushed over to Luka's side. She was lying on the floor, both of her hands placed on her forehead. The way she grits her teeth was enough to tell me how much pain she's in to. I kneeled down and took a hold of one of her hands to see that she had a bruise on her forehead, she must've hit her head yesterday.

"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked, looking down to meet her eyes. But after a second or so she looked away, not wanting to prolong our eye contact.

"This is nothing." she said slapping my hand away. She sat up from her position adding the words "I don't need your concern." in a cold tone.

"Don't need my concern eh?" I asked while trying to give her another flick on the head. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to endure the pain she'll possibly be in. But instead of hitting her again I reached out and placed my hand on top of her head.

"Just get some rest.." I said while walking towards the fridge to get some ice. "Same as you guys." I looked at the two girls. "Finally." I heard Miku sighed.

I came back empty handed since it seems the ice ran out. I find Miku and Rin still on the room, both sitting on the bed. While Len was sitting on the floor while talking to them. "Go to your room you two." I commanded.

"This is our room Gakku. We moved here yesterday." Rin said with a smile. I sighed in defeat, as far as I know, there was a limit of 2 students per room..I don't know what they did to convince Teto-san for the two of them to share rooms with Luka. Speaking of, I turn my attention to Luka. Still sitting on the floor, hugging her knees with her head buried.

"I told you to rest didn't I?" I said. She didn't respond. "Oi.." still no reaction from her. I started scratching my head out of irritation. "Luka..come on, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Do you want me to force you to get some sleep?" I said before scooping her up in my arms. I was expecting her to yelp, shout at me or something upon my action..but none.

"Haha! I win!" Rin announced as she raised a fist.

_"So that explains it.." _I laughed. She fell asleep while sitting on the floor. I slowly lay her down on the bed. A smile spreading across my face as I cover her body with the blanket. I looked at her sleeping face._ She looked so innocent. _I really can't help to smile everytime I see her like this. No..recently, just the sight of her makes me smile.

"Uhh..you do know that we're in here. Right Gakku?" I heard Len ask. I snapped my head at their direction, the three of them with wide grin on their faces..they were looking at something. I followed it and found my hand trying to reach out the side of her face. I felt my eyes widen and immediately pulled that hand of mine away.

"Come on Gakku, kiss her. You know you want to.." Rin said before she made kissing noises.

"Go to sleep you two." I said irritably.

Following Rin's lead, Miku fired away "Aww..don't worry, we won't tell. No need to hold yourself back."

I couldn't say anything back, but I can feel the heat rising up to my face. This only made them widen their smiles.

"And..he's out. We'll just come back tomorrow, you fellows need to sleep. Bye guys" Len sat up while gesturing me to get out of the room.

"Bye." the two females said in unison.

* * *

"How did you figure out that they made a bet on something captured in a camera?" Len asked when I flopped myself on the bed.

"I just..felt it. That photo's something you and Rin had against the two of us. I kinda figured it out."

He let out a small laugh. "Sharp, you're sharp Gakku. Well, let me tell you something..it's not just the photo that we had against the two of you."

That did it..I immediately stood up, walked towards his direction and lifts him up by his collar.

"Spill." I said in a deep and threatening voice.

"Put me down! Put me down!" he squealed. "I'm afraid of heights dammit! Just put me down!"

He landed safely on his bed. Fixing his collar he started "You didn't have to do that..I was planning to tell you anyway."

"Sorry. Just gotten into me." I sighed before sitting on the floor.

"Won't blame you Gakku. Just promise me you won't kill me after this okay? Do you remember anything you did when you got drunk before?" he asked me.

"When my mother forced me to drink half a bottle of sake? All I remember is that I felt dizzy and waking up at Luka's room, shirtless." I said with a facepalm. "That's probably all. But after that I've started dreaming about someone." I added.

With a grin he said "Okay..looks like you really don't remember. Well, you were complaining that you feel hot, so you take your shirt of that night."

"And?" I asked even though I don't want to hear the rest.

"You did something stupid..really stupid." Len said while closing his eyes. "After we carried you and placed you beside Luka, you were staring at her sleeping face. Then after a while you reached your hand out, slowly caressing her face." _Oh crap, so it wasn't a dream after all._

"And then you..ugh, I hate to say this." he sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Pulled her closer and stole her first kiss." I buried my face on my hand out of embarassment.

"Tell me..it wasn't just a peck on the lips right?" I asked, my face still buried on my hand.

"Oh..so you remember now? Well, you passed out a few seconds after you pulled away. But man, I mean, where did you learn to kiss like that? The way you raped Luka's mouth with that tongue of yours is making it hard to believe that it was also your first." he said with a laugh.

"Was that something to laugh about?! Here I thought that it was all a dream! And how did my mother reacted to that?" I snapped at him.

"Do I need to answer that?" he asked with a brow raised.

"No thanks..so how did she react to that?" I asked while looking down.

"She? Oh, Luka? I don't know." he shrugged. "Miku didn't give me other details..all I know is that Rin made her watch it."

"Have a copy of that?"

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry Gakku."

"I just wanted to see if she even woke up when I was doing that."

"Well.." Len started while scratching his chin. "She was startled, she even responded to your kiss a few times. And I have a strong feeling that she's half asleep that time and also thinks of it as a dream like you before Rin made her watch the actual video."

"Think so?" I asked to him.

"Yeah. Because she probably ripped your throat out the moment she realizes you were kissing her that night." he said with a smile. "So, had any plans now Gakku?"

"About what?" I tried to ask innocently, pretendting I don't have any idea on what he's talking about.

Gritting his teeth, Len said "Come on..just confess already!" while scratching his head with both hands. I just looked away.

"I don't have anything to confess."

"After what you've did when you were drunk..here you are telling me that you don't have any feelings for her..harhar." he said with a sigh. "The way I, I mean we, see it..it's pretty obvious."

"So you mean only me and Luka are the only ones not realizing that the two of us like each other? Don't make me laugh Len, we're just.."

"Say the word 'friends' and I'll slap you in the face Gakku." Len raised his tone. "Look, the reason why I told you what happened back then is for you to sort out your feelings..it's probably the same reason why Rin showed that video to Luka, because you guys won't realize it by yourselves! Goodness, you're giving me a headache." he said as he gently rubs his temples.

"It's not that easy for me to figure out. I enjoy teasing her sometimes..I think that I do have feelings for Luka but, I doubt that this is more of being attracted to her and not having real romantic feelings for her." I said before leaning the back of my head at the matress.

After that, Len didn't say anything back._ Was it because of what I've said that he's still in a state of shock or- guess I'm wrong._ I averted my gaze at his direction, he's tapping his phone's keypad.

"You're gonna tell your sister about our conversation won't you?" I asked, my head full of thoughts that I couldn't even make my voice to sound angry even for a bit.

With a smile he honestly answered "Quite..I only told her that you admitted to me that you like Luka."

"I just told you..I'm just.."

"Pfft..yeah, yeah. You're attracted to a girl named Megurine Luka, the very second you landed your eyes on her..it's the same thing as 'like' Gakku." he said before sticking his tongue out.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, I stood up and made my way to the door. "I'm going out. Want something?"

"Banana! Oh wait, I still have lots of that on the fridge..banana bread will do." the blond said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'll be back before dinner." I said as I gave a small wave.

Walking down the hallways, I picked up my phone and dialed someone's number.

* * *

"Hey~. What's up?" the familiar voice said from the other line.

"You free Kaito? I need to figure out something."

"Is it really that important?"

"Nevermind, I'll hang up if you don't want to."

"Wait! I'm joking..you know 'that' place right? I'll meet you there!"

"Thanks." I said ending the call.

Kaito's probably the one I could talk to this time, maybe he can help me. Let's just hope that by doing this, I'll be enlightened..not making a huge mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

***sniffle* i'll post this chp before my hdd act up again, seriously..it acts up every three or four days(yep, i'm counting..) so i need to perform a little magic before i can get my pc working again..hehehe..and my internet is acting like sh*t, it's so slow that i can't access my document manager for days or maybe a week now..the main cause of delay. so i'm posting this while my hdd and internet connection is being nice to me at the moment.**

***sniffle sniffle* before i forgot..a big thanks to hanisu for the picture~..i was planning to make one myself but i didn't do it because it'll probably end up as a chibi drawing just like the one i did the other day..wouldn't mind if i use that as a cover for this right?hehehe..but i'll do the changing some other time 'cause i doubt that i can last for 30min. on using the pc since i'm not really feeling well today.**

**that was quite a long a/n..on to the chp..written on kaito's pov btw..*sneezes in front of the monitor*..dammit, stupid runny nose..i don't know why i was giggling like an idiot that there are times that i almost rolled out of bed or dropped my phone on the floor while i was typing this chp..enjoy~..my 30min. is up.. :D**

* * *

"I am so bored~." I mumbled to no one in particular. Lying down on the couch, watching tv while eating ice cream. Normally, I would be enjoying this but each and everytime we had long breaks on school..the boredom kills me. It wouldn't be like this if me and my Miku-chan aren't keeping our relationship a secret..that way we could do what the normal couple does. We wouldn't keep it as a secret in the first place if it wasn't for thise blondies.

Miku-chan was fine with the idea of our relationship slowly being known by the public..but since those two are out there, yeah. We decided to keep it a secret from anyone, except for our parents..we explained the situation and luckily, they all agreed. We secretly meet from time to time where no one from school will know. No, it's not a Romeo and Juliet kind of relationship, the both of us are still putting our studies out first so our parent's won't have anything to complain, and as I have said..our parents knew about us, but as much as possible we can't let anyone from school knew about it. _And that's where Kamui Gakupo a.k.a. Gakku step in._

Yeah, we're still lucky that Gakku was the one who accidentally saw us together, to think that it was a close call..the person who's also getting along with those two. Good thing he wasn't with the twins back then, or else..nevermind. He decided to keep it a secret as well. Gakku's a really good friend..or maybe..yeah, he is. He does make a threat telling me that he'll reveal my secret to Len sometimes, but that only happens if I tease him around. So basically, I'm at fault at there, hehehe~.

_I really am bored._ I'm laughing mentally without a reason. _*Sigh*._ I didn't even had the chance to spend a day with her at this spring break..I'm not angry that she's spending time with Luka again, I'm fine with recieving text and hearing her voice on the phone..something's just bugging me. I haven't got a single mail from her since yesterday in the afternoon! I wanted to call her or send her a mail but I can't, for all I know she's sharing a room with Rin now and she might be the one who'll answer and not Miku-chan..I don't want to take the risk._ And..something's vibrating on top of the coffee table. Someone's calling me~!_

I immediately sat up from my position. _Please be Miku-chan. Please be Miku-chan. Please be Mi-awww._ My face dropped when I saw Gakku's name on display.

Trying to sound cheerful, even though I don't want to I answered. "Hey~. What's up?"

"You free Kaito? I need to figure out something."

"Is it really that important?" I said with a bored tone. It's not that I hate Gakku, I just miss my Miku-chan so I'm acting like this.

"Nevermind. I'll hang up if you don't want to." he sounded somewhat irritated. _Did something happen?_

"Wait! I'm joking..you know 'that' place right? I'll meet you there!"

"Thanks." he said before hanging up.

I stood up and while making my way to my room to get myelf fixed for a bit, I stepped on something wet and cold. I looked down. _Oh no._ I must've hit the tub of ice cream next to my phone when I rushed on answering it. I felt tears staring to form on my eyes. The stained carpet isn't the problem..it's..it's. "MY ICE CREAM!" I cried. Weeping while standing on my knees, a single drop managed to escape from the corner of my eye, running down along the side of my face where it slowly and completely fell..perfectly mixing without a trace on the brown-colored puddle of chocolate ice cream.

* * *

I'm on my way to see Gakku but I can't stop the sniffing sounds that I'm making as I walk along the road. Something as heveanly as that deserves a tear to be shed. I made a short stop to an ice cream parlor to give me some comfort..it always works for me. _Recovery 100%!_

When I arrived at the park where me and Miku-chan meet each other, I found Gakku, sitting and leaning his back on the bench. I skipped, with my scarf swaying up and down at the same time, my way to Gakku.

"Ga-kku~." I said in a sing song voice.

"Yoh." he answered.

"So? Anything wrong?" I asked before sitting beside him.

Letting out a big sigh, he started. "Promise me you won't laugh okay? Knowing you, you'll probably laugh your ass out after hearing this."

"I'll try my best not to." I said with a smile.

"You knew that me and the twins spend the break at Luka's house right?" I nodded. "Let's just say, during one of those nights.."

"Your hormones kicked in and took Luka's virginity away?!" I snapped. He gritted his teeth then pulled both ends of my scarf to constrict my neck. "Don't..jump..on conclusions okay?" he said with and evil smile while pulling the ends of my scarf some more, completely choking me.

"C..c..can't..b-reath." I managed to choke out, my voice resembling the sound of a creaking door. Gakku lets go and I inhaled massive amount of air, taking shallow breaths a few times while lightly rubbing my neck.

"Can I proceed with my story now?" he asked.

"Uhn." I nodded with a forced smile on my face.

"Okay." he paused as he rests his elbows on his lap. "One night..my mother got me drunked before dragging me into Luka's room. And I stole a kiss." he said while looking away.

"Ehh? Did I hear that correctly Gakku?" I asked, hoping that my ears aren't fooling me.

"Yeah. And they caught it on tape and Rin made Luka watch the video."

"Ouch..but, hey, maybe of you apologize she'll understand." trying to comfort him with a forced my face. _Must resist..not to laugh..at him at the moment._

"You want me to tell her that 'Sorry, I was drunk that night, and that kiss..I thought that was just a dream.'? I think it wouldn't be that easy Kaito."

"So, you don't know what to do now? Well, if she's still the Luka from grade school..she'll probably start avoiding you." I said in a shaking voice, still trying to hold my laugh in.

"Every girl would probably avoid someone who'll perform a french kiss on them when they're asleep." Gakku muttered irritably.

His words took me by surprise. "No..way? A french kiss? As in?!..bleh?" pointing a finger at my stucked out tongue. Gakku nodded.

"That's what Len said, I don't really remember much but as much as I hate to say it..yes, I did that. I even dreamed about it a few times..happy?" he asked while leaning on his back before facepalming.

"I don't know what to say.." _seriously..I really don't know. Yeah, maybe we do kiss but..not in an extreme way like Gakku did to Luka._

"To make things worse, Len told me to confess. is it really obvious to you guys?"

"What? About you liking her? Well, if you mean the group of people you really get along with, that includes me, the twins, and Miku-chan.." I paused while scratching my head. "Pretty much." flashing a smile.

"Do you even think I like Luka in the first place?" he asked while looking at me in the eye.

"You told me that you wanted to figure something out but here you are again with your crap..there's nothing wrong in liking someone Gakku, it's a part of life. The way you've been dreaming about the kiss you two had was proof enough. You liked it do you? Just feeling her lips against yours, is enough to make you lose your sanity." I said while looking at him straight in the eye with a smirk on my face.

"..." he looked away from me, not saying anything.

"You're gonna deny it again will you? Face it Gakku..I told you a million times. You-like-her. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself since you haven't liked anyone before you two met."

"I told you not to jump on conclusions." slowly turning his face to look at me in the eye_._

"No use arguing with you." I shrugged before leaning my back on the bench like him.

"I'm confused Kaito..very confused." he said. "I know it shouldn't be but the feeling of having her in my arms..just feels so damn right. Making me wish that time would stop, even just for a bit. Even if I violated her when I was drunk, I maybe sorry for doing it while she's sleeping but..some part of me tells that I have no regrets on stealing that kiss."

"Yup, things that are called 'love' and 'like'..can be very confusing." I answered while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Some words from a guy who was certain that he fell love at first sight."

"I was certain of it the moment I saw her, my heart never beats that way when I look at other girls except for her. I feel light-headed every time I hear her laugh. Just seeing her smiles makes the heat rise up to my cheeks."

"Stalker.." he smirked.

"Hey! I am not, err..a little bit. But not in a bad way. Remember that we didn't enter the same middle school so my stalking have stopped after we graduated from grade school." I said while scratching my head.

"I'm joking." he managed to let out a small laugh. "Say, if you were in my shoes what will you do?"

I shrugged. "I'll agree with Len, confess. The damage has already been done Gakku."

"I know you'll say that." he sighed.

"Think about it Gakku, what's wrong with kissing the girl you like? Come on, your one big step closer on getting the hottest girl in school!" I exclaimed before giving his shoulder a weak hit with my fist.

"One step closer of getting killed you say." rubbing the spot I hit.

"Three words Gakku, three words! Just say it, I'm telling you after that it'll take a lot of load of your shoulders. The ice cream's right in front of you, eat it before it melts. And- hey! Where do you think you're going mister?!" I exclaimed, pulling his long purple hair as he started walking away.

"Ow! Let go Kaito!" he protests.

Still holding his locks, I continued "So? You'll walk out just like this?" before letting out a small, sarcastic chuckle.

"Because you guys are telling me almost the same thing!" he proclaimed.

"Because.." slowly loosening my grip on his hair "it's the truth Gakku..I've told you already, face it." I said with a sigh.

"I'll think about it.." he said with a sigh. "I'm not like you, you were certain the moment you saw her. Figuring out things like these isn't a one-day process for someone like me, maybe I need time..I really don't know."

"I'll just tell you a tip..if ever you've sorted it out and you get the chance, grab it. You might end up regretting it if you don't. Take me for example, and I'm telling you..you wouldn't like that feeling."

"I'm not sure if that'll happen but, thanks anyway." he said while scratching the back of his head. "So that's why you took the chance when you entered highschool?" he asked.

"Kinda, I'm telling you it's not a really interesting story. I didn't have the courage to face her because of the people surounding her at school, so one time I sent a letter to her, with a map that leads to this place. We hang out together, in secret of course, she finds it uncomfortable if ever seen by the public eye hanging alone with a guy. Started to know each other, takled a lot. Yeah, yeah..just figure out the rest Gakku." I said with a smile.

"You confessed, she said 'Yes.', the two of you dated behind everyone's back. Unfortunately, I caught you two back then."

"Yeah." I said before standing up and starts to do some stretches. "And just to tell you, both of our parents knew about the relationship we had. Even though the both of us wanted to do things like the 'normal' couple does but..we're still a little afraid to show it to the world I guess." shrugging.

"Keep your guard up if that happens..from what I heard, Miku has a number of guys out there who has their eyes on her."

"I know, but sorry for them..she's already mine." I said with a laugh. Crooking my arm around his neck and "Want ice cream? My treat." before leaning my head and started rubbing my cheek on his shoulder as a form of mocking and pursuading him to come. _Bad idea. _That only resulted on Gakku grabbing both ends of my scarf again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bakaito? Do you really want your face to match the color of your scarf?" he said in a threatening tone.

I gulped. "No, you got it all wrong! You know, I have a cat at home and he usually does that when he wants something from me..I just, wanted to try it out. Hehehe." I nervously laughed as sweat started to flow on my back, I don't know if Gakku'll believe that..first and foremost, I don't have a cat!

He sighed. "Don't do it again, it's creeping me out." letting go of the fabric.

* * *

As the two of us walked to the nearest ice cream parlor, I took a quick glance at Gakku. He seems lost, probably thinking deep about something..he has his eyes on the front but I can tell he's not really looking at something in particular, not even the road itself.

_"I wonder how thing will work out for them.." _ I mentally sighed before looking at him again. Just imagining the look on his face when he found out that he did that..makes me want to.. _Oh no, not now._

I tried to cover my mouth as fast as I can to surpress my laugh, unfortunately for me..a small laugh slipped before I could get a hold of it. He started looking at me with a nrow raised out of curiosity.

"Sorry, just remembered somethi-"

"Wanna stay at the dorm tonight?" he suddenly asked.

"Ehh? Don't tell me.."

"Don't get the wrong idea Bakaito. You wanted to see her right? We could always dump you inside the closet so you won't get caught." he said with a smile.

"I don't like about the 'dumping me in the closet' part but, I'm in! You don't have any idea how much I wanted to see her!" I exclaimed before throwing myself at him. Giving him a playful kiss on the nose with a loud 'muwah~!'.

"Get off!" he screeched before pushing me away from him.


	16. Chapter 16

**been quite a while right?..gomen..for this late update..**

* * *

"Like what you see shota?" Kaito mockingly asked while standing in front of the door half naked. He just finished taking a shower.

"Want me to throw up straight to that face of yours Bakaito? Call me a shota again and I'm telling you, you are dead." I irritably said.

_I DO NOT like what I see, I'm just a little jealous at him..you can include Gakku on that. I mean look at them, they're tall and had a muscular build like that, but me on the other hand..can easily be mistaken for a girl if I change my hairstyle and the way I dress. Me and Rin switched uniforms back when we were in the same class in middle school..no one even noticed. We just made a fool out of ourselves that time. And even if it's been a long time since that, seems like the both of us really didn't undergo with that much physical development unlike the others on our age. *Sigh* This world is really unfair._

"Come on, you don't have to deny it." wriggling his brows. "I know you think I'm sexy." he added while doing various poses.

Out of irritaion, I banged my head on the dining table. "I'm running out of patience on this ice cream-freak..why did you even bring him along Gakku?" I grunted while asking Gakku who was drying Kaito's shirt with a hair dryer.

"I have my own reasons Len." he answered in an instant. "You're not the only one running out of patience."

"Could you hurry up Gakku? I'm feeling a little cold now." Kaito said while rubbing his shoulders.

"I told you I would lend you a shirt but you refused remember? Don't worry, I'm almost done." Gakku replied with a sigh.

What took Kaito by surprise, is when the door swung open..revealing Rin on the other side. _Oh yeah, I asked her to buy ice cream for a certain blue haired ice cream-freak_. "Len! Here's the Ice cream that-.." my sister trailed off when she saw Kaito in front of the door way.

Crossing his arms to cover his bare chest. "KYAAAAAA!" Kaito screamed with a feminine, high-pitched voice. He tried to run away from my sister when the towel on his waist became loose but Rin caught an end of his scarf and pulled it hard enough to make him fall on the ground. When he groaned out of pain, Rin started kicking him, stepping on him or anything possible to hurt him using her foot.

"Owowowowow!" I can hear him wince out of pain.

"Should we lend a hand Gakku? He's getting pretty beat up." I said as I watch my sister continuously bash him as when he curls up using his arms to shield himself. I can't help wincing at every blow Rin gives him. _Good thing you still had your boxers on Kaito._

"Let him be..I bet his 'sexeh body' could handle all that." Gakku said while tunring the hair dryer off.

"Stop already!" Kaito shouted.

* * *

"What did I do in the first place?" Kaito asked while placing an ice bag on his head. Now fully dressed, sitting on the floor.

Rin, now sitting beside me on the bed grunted "I told you Shion. I'm sorry, I was startled..who wouldn't be seeing a half naked guy standing in front of the door way. You could've at least warned me." while facepalming.

"You could've at least knock in the first place.." he sighed. "Well, you apologized already so that's fine with me. Anyway, I'm digging in." opening the lid of the tub of ice cream. "You guys want some?" he asked while looking at the booth of us.

"Nah.." "I'm good." me and Rin shook our heads in unison.

Sighing, I slowly averted my gaze to the fourth person in this room..Gakku. Staring blankly at the window. He's been like that since yesterday and now that I think about it, seems like bringing Bakaito along was a pretty good idea. Gakku's still affected by it, the thing that he did when he was drunk..and after secretly telling Kaito a little bit of Rin's plan, he started to order Gakku around just to be a little distraction to that I guess. But since Bakaito here is still taking his time devouring a gallon of ice cream..he can't keep Gakku busy at the moment.

"Seems like Gakku's in a little daze today huh?" Rin asked, loud enough for the three of us to hear..and seeing Gakku right now, he probably wouldn't give a damn about what we're talking about.

"Yeah." I nodded, same as Kaito with a spoon still inside his mouth.

She sighed. "I got someone on my end who's also not in their usual self today." she stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go.." she said in a whisper.

"Gakku. I'll borrow Len for a bit okay?" startled by her voice, Gakku blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"See ya later Kaito." I said as we pass through, and at the same time..he gave me a wink. _'Don't worry. I can handle it, I'll 'handle' him.' _that was Kaito's words last night, telling me that he wanted to take a part of it.

* * *

"Seems like Gakku isn't the only one who can't get over it." I started while we were making way on their room.

Rin nodded. "But at least Gakku's just dozing off, Luka-chan on the other hand, last night, we woke up to eat dinner and after that she starts.." she lets out a sigh. "Maybe you'll see when we get there. Got everything?" she asked with a smile.

"Let's see.." I started. "I couldn't find any ropes around so the best alternative I have is, shoe laces." I said the last words in a cough. Rin looked at me with a face that says _'What the hell?!". _Scratching my cheeks as I saw her open her mouth a few times and before she could say anything I cut her off by adding "Don't worry, I made sure it won't get loose..I told you, it's the best I could find in the resources I had in the room."

She sighed. "Fine. Tape?"

"Got it." taking the pen out of my pocket, with a small amount of tape rolled on it. Seeing the same face she had earlier I stated "What? One whole roll won't fit in my pocket, we'll only use it for covering her mouth right?"

Sighing while rubbing her temples "Okay, just make sure you had something to cut that."

"Nah..just tear it off with your teeth Rin." I joked while elbowing her side.

"Ow!" she whined, her knees bending a little bit as she holds her right side with her hands. "This spot still hurts. No need to worry Len." she added with a smile when she saw the worried look on my face. "It's my fault in the first place." she straighten up.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked.

"Luka kicked me, she doesn't want to get out of bed this morning so I teased her a little bit and poked her hard on the forehead. Result? A hard kick to the side." she lets out a small laugh.

I sighed. "If ever this fails..I'm putting all the blame to you Rin, remember that. I don't want Luka to kill me."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I told you not to worry right? It won't fail, I had a few tricks under my sleeve." she said with an evil grin. "I just want those two to make up before school starts, or else they might stay away from each other after what happened." she shrugged.

"By any chance..did you plan all of it? Showing Luka what happened that night and now this? Do you really want Gakku and Luka to be together or you really just wanted to mess with them?" I asked while scratching my head.

Smiling "Make. A. Guess~." she said in a sing song voice. Seeing how my sister reacts, I knew the answer. She wanted to mess with them and get them together at the same time. _Why did I even ask?_

"Sucks..you left me out in the dark this time." I said with a pout.

"You're too afraid of Luka that's why. It won't happen again, I promise Len." she said as we pinky swear.

* * *

Opening the door, we saw Miku drinking tea on the dining table and Luka on the same spot as yesterday. But instead of reading a boom she had her arms and head rested on the study table.

"Sorry for intruding." I said as we enter the room. Miku smiled at us while Luka just raised her hand as form of acknowledgement.

"Had a good sleep Miku?" giving the teal haired girl a pat on the shoulder.

"Nhhn" she nodded with a smile. "I'm fine Len. By the way.." she started lowering the volume of her voice. "How is Ga-" the sound of something hitting the table made her stop to a sigh.

I looked the source of the sound and found Luka holding her head with both hands as she lets out a small cry of pain. I felt someone pinching my arm.

Looking to my right "I told you, you'll see what she's doing." Rin snickered.

"We had a hunch that Lu-chan does that whenever she thinks of him." Miku said in a whisper before facepalming. "Lu-chan. That bruise on your forehead won't heal if you keep on doing that." she said aloud while looking at Luka. She just ignored what Miku said before resting her head on the table again.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my sister smile at me as she gives my hand a squeeze before approaching Luka. That's the cue. I placed my hand inside of my pocket to reach out the laces that we will be using for constriction.

_'Commence operation.'_

* * *

**a short chp, i know..this was actually a retype..did this last night and i'll start working on retyping the next&final chp(maybe..)..I might split it into 2 chps if ever it gets longer than I expected..**

**and yeah..i did this a while ago..a messy sketch, just my imagination of how kaito looked like while standing in the doorway..****i7. minus.c o m (slash) ibih qE7T7 1I eOv. jp g**** (for those who wanted to peek, dammit..it took me a while before i could fix on how to put that link in here and..i forgot to leave his teeth white..hehehe..)**

**crap..i forgot that i still haven't finish that drawing i had a week ago..*shrugs* whatever goes.. :3**

_**_aza**_


	17. Chapter 17

**i managed to be in the typing mood again and finished this just a few days after my retype of chp16 last week. *sobs* T^T**

***ahem* okay..since i had the earlier chp written in Len's pov, i decided for this chp to be written on Rin's. so, the revised "supposed to be final chp" that lurks inside of my mind that's waiting for it to be typed will be written in two chps instead..this is the first part of it.**

**enjoy~.. :3**

* * *

"Bwahahahaha!" Shion started laughing his ass out when he opened the door for me and Len. Holding his stomach, his laugh slowly weakening "Ah, God..look at what happened to your faces! And shota's dripping wet! Aha..aha." wiping his tears. "W-wait..so this is why I haven't got any call from Len." his face suddenly dropped. "Seems I was useless after all." he quietly muttered.

"Does this mean?" he asked.

"Yeah." my brother nodded while holding his swollen cheek. "Isn't it obvious Bakaito?"

"Instead of laughing at us we'll be happier if you fetch some ice and anti-septics." I ordered him with a sigh.

"Sure guys. Just wait a sec." leading the both of us to the bed. He knocked in the bathroom door and said. "Gakku..the twins are back and-" he stopped before looking at me, Len was busy changing his shirt. I responded by waving my hand in denial. "Just take your time on cleaning the bathroom and taking a shower~." he said.

This dude's quite a gentleman after all. I mean, we aren't that close but after handing the ice pack to Len he attended to me and started treating the claw marks on my arms, neck, and even my face.

"Ow, ow!" I winced, trying to endure the stings of pain coming from the scratches.

"Sorry. Did Luka beat up the two of you?" he asked, a concerned smile plastered on his face.

"No." Len immediately replied. Pointing a fonger at his cheek "Yeah, Luka did this but the others was when she kicked us out of the room then Rin picked a fight-" I slapped my brother as hard as I could. "Rin! Stop!" he hissed, his eyes tearing up because of the pain.

"Sshhh!..will you shut your trap Len? Gakku might hear you." I hissed at my twin.

"Ohh, so you're telling me this is still part of the plan?" Shion tilted his head to the side.

"You'll see. I still have plan C." I smiled at the blue haired male.

"Okay." he grinned.

"Just make sure it'll work this time." Len rolled his eyes.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Luka-chan~." I slowly made an approach to the girl who kept banging her head into something flat and solid ever since last night. Good thing she's not thinking about banging her head at me. _'Yeah, I'm admitting..I'm flat. So what?'_

"What?!" she grunted, not even trying to give me a glance. Plan A.

"You know..Miku-chan's right. Even if we plastered it up, it'll end up wasted if you keep on hurting yourself." I stopped beside her.

"You are saying?" she asked in an irritated tone. She probably had a guess on where this talk will lead to. _Looks like I need to prepare on plan B this early._

"Well.." I started rubbing my arm. Clearing my throat, I started. "First, I wanted to apologize on what happened and not telling you about it sooner. Second, I was just wondering if you and Gakku could talk it out-"

"No.." was her immediate answer.

"Come on..just let him apologize, I knew he didn't mean that." trying to convince her to talk to Gakku once more.

"I already said 'No.' didn't I?" she shot her head up, glaring at me with icy daggers. Afraid? No, yes, but only a bit. I kinda got used to it thanks to spring break, my fear to the look on her eyes when she glares was lessened. "Stop convincing me to talk to him. I won't do it for whatever reason you guys have.." she added. _Stubborn_..so this is the reason why Gakuko-san said that Luka-chan can sometimes be a 'real pain in the neck'.

"Yeah, I am convincing you..but this is my order at the same time. I'm a month older than you remember?" I raised a brow as I place my hand on my hip.

"Really? It doesn't look like you're older than me even if I look carefully. _'Nee-san'_." she mocked with a smirk. Seeing that I couldn't say anything back at her this instant, she sighed and rested her head again on the table, looking away at my direction.

_'Why I oughta..no, this isn't the time for that. Forget plan A.'_ I thought. Sighing, I started taking a few steps back. Looking over my shoulder I found Len and Miku nervously watching the two of us. "Fine. Have it your way then." I said sarcastically. "Just don't come crying to me when you saw this in the school paper. " taking out Gakku and Luka's photo in 3r size that I hid under my shirt. "I'll even tell a lie that Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo did something..something more than a kiss." I grinned. _'Let's see how you can handle that.'_

"What?!" she hissed as she immediately stood up. Slowly looking back at me..the angry look on her eyes was replaced with a look of surprise. Her cheeks burning as she saw the thing I'm using to fan myself.

"What do you say Luka-chan?" I grinned as she looked down in embarassment, her clenched fist starts to tremble. "I'll give this to you if you talk to him.." preparing myself on what she'll do. She won't take the bait this easy.

"G-give that to me.." she whispered.

"Can't hear you Luka-chan." I mocked at her again.

Without any warning she made an attempt to tackle me. _'Gotcha now.'_ I knew she'll do that. Seeing how she close her distance from me..I waited, before side-stepping at the last second. I even tripped her to make sure she'll fall from her feet. Grunting because of the fall, I latched myself at her. I managed to get a hold her left hand and placed it behind her back, tangling my legs into her legs to make sure she won't be able to use them to fight back.

"Len!" I shouted.

"Rin! Get off!" she started struggling. I held her tighter, making sure that my weight would make her stay put. She didn't stop struggling, and then I realized what she's wearing. _'Oh shoot..'_ I wish that I'll be able to hold her long enough for Len to tie her hands up. She's wearing a light blue long-sleeved hooded cardigan over a black tank top today..

When Len was placing her right hand behind her back. Due to her effort, Luka-chan managed to slip her arm off the sleeve taking Len by surprise..even managing to give him a blow on the face using her elbow. I flinched when I heard him cry out of pain. What a waste of opportunity.

"Rin-chan.." she said with a sigh. "Get off. Len's out of the game..stop this mess already. And if you brought Len along with you to force me to go there and talk to him. I would appreciate if you guys could stay out of here for a while."

Already feeling down on the failures we've got. I tear the photo into two as I stood up. I helped my brother on his feet. "Bye Miku." I sighed before looking at Miku who was mouthing the words _'Sorry.'_ as we help ourselves out. I took a final glance at Luka-chan, our eyes met for a second when she was fixing her cardigan. Even without saying anything, Luka-chan felt sorry for kicking us out. I knew she did this for me and Len to reflect on our actions earlier. But no..this time I won't.

"Way to go smart ass..so that's the trick under your sleeve." Len said sarcastically and crossed his arms when I closed the door.

"Oh, shut up. This wouldn't happen if you're not such a slowpoke." I glared at him.

"Get some rope and tape to tie her up. Then carry her and lock the both of them in the room...that's all that you told me. Look what happened..nothing. Oh wait, I got hit and now my face is throbbing. And now you're thinking that it's all _MY_ fault..haha. Stop making me laugh Rin." he said still in that sarcastic tone he had earlier.

"Oh, I'm not making you laugh." I grinned inwardly while balling my fist. "I am gonna make you cry your eyes out right this instant." and gave him a whack on the head.

"Ow! What the?" holding his head. "So that's what you want huh?" he chuckled. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl Rin." warming up by circling his shoulders.

"I also wouldn't hold back to a sissy blond like you." I earned a glare from Len.

"Why you.." he gritted his teeth.

"Bring it." taunting him.

"UUOOHH!" "HIIYYAA!" we shouted as we stretched our arms to hit each other.

After all the body punches(Len was too careful not to punch me in the face), scratching, biting, hair-gripping, pulling each other's faces, and shouting..our cat fight only ended when somebody spilled cold water at us. Well, since Len had his back facing the door he took all the damage. A few droplets managed to hit my face..that's why I can tell it's cold. I tilted my head to the side to see Luka-chan with an empty bucket at hand. _'Oh dear.'_ I gulped mentally.

Turning around "Who-" my brother stopped and shivered when he saw how Luka-chan's glaring at us. I swear, my blood probably dried out of my face the moment I saw the look on her eyes..it had ten times more killing intent than usual, something me and especially Len couldn't handle.

Her lips slowly opened. "Would you guys mind and keep it down for a bit?" she said with a smile, slowly closing the door.

Before we could even sigh out of relief, she stopped and said the words that brought chills down our spine. "Oh, and if I ever saw that photo in the school paper I'm telling you, you two will never see the light again." she said in a low and dark tone, completely closing the door.

"Say..Len, wanna head back so you could change your shirt?" I asked once we recovered from Luka-chan's glare. _'Let us retreat Len! Retreat!'_ I mentally screamed.

"Yeah..let's do that." Len answered while nodding vigorously.

* * *

"Don't let out a laugh Bakaito..Gakku might come out any second now." Len said as he watched Shion lying I mean- rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach while his other hand was covering his mouth. "What's so funny about siblings kicking their butts out of each other?" he added.

He stopped. "I was imagining on how you two looked like when she said you wouldn't see the lights. I bet shota here almost pissed on his pants." he grinned while looking at Len.

"I'll kill you after this Bakaito.." Len narrowed his eyes at him.

"So, plan C is?" he managed to ask before we heard the door opening. I immediately placed my head on Len's chest, wrapping our arms around each other as Gakku steps out.

"What happen to you guys?" I heard Gakku asked.

I lift my head "We.." I pouted, "We.." I stopped and leaned my head against Len and pretended to be somesort of a weak little girl. I even started sobbing.

"We tried to convince Luka to talk to you and..this happened." he said while looking down, pretending that he has tears to fight. _"Just follow my lead and make sure Gakku won't find out we did this to each other." telling these words to Len as we make our way in here._

His eyes widened by surprise "You mean? She-" Gakku clicked his tongue. Throwing the towel over his head to the floor, he stormed out of the room with an angry expression on his face. Closing the door with a slam.

Shion stood up and tries to follow him "G-Ga-Gakku! Wait, you got it all wrong they- Umpf!.." I covered his mouth when Len took a hold of him.

"Shut up!" we hissed at him. We let him go when he nodded.

"Are you sure about that? He seems pretty angry at Luka." Shion scratched his head. "Even if she really don't have anything to do with your wounds except for the one on Len's face. What an act.." he sighed.

I smiled. "Of course."

"Looks like plan C worked Rin. 'C' as in the 'Crocodile tears' that you wear crying earlier." my brother said, giving me a thumbs up. "But what now? Luka could always go out of the room if Gakku goes there to avoid him." he added.

"Tsk. Tsk. My dear brother, kindly look at the door and tell me what you see." pointing my finger at it.

"Doorknob?" Shion asked while tilting his head.

"The other one." I facepalmed.

"You mean the new lock that they installed to every room here a week ago while we're on vacation?" Len rubbed his chin. "Ohohh..I get it now." I saw the grin forming in his face. "Now I know the reason why you didn't give me enough details."

"What?..I don't get it." I heard Shion commented.

Len started chuckling "Since the room beside is still unoccupied, they wouldn't fit in the window, and if ever you manage to get your hands on the one for your room this is surely a success." he looked around the room. "Perfect. Gakku left his phone because he was in a hurry..what about Luka?"

"Fixed." taking Luka's phone out of my pocket.

"Sweet. How did you get that?" he smiled.

"Oh, quite easy dear. Took it out of her pocket while she's too busy struggling from me." playfully waving Luka's phone.

"Internet connection? She had a laptop, she could use it to get some help."

"Cut the internet cable while she was still asleep this morning." I smiled while making a snipping gesture with my fingers. This only made his smile wider.

"I can't believe that I'm related to someone as evil as you Rin." he shook his head. "You are even letting Miku do the last dirty work."

"She needed to..or else this wouldn't work." I said before giving him a high five.

"Guys..I'm here remember?" Shion waved both of his hands. Sighing, both me and Len turned our attention to him. "Could you simplify what's happening?" he asked, looking confused.

Sighing "In short, Gakku and Luka are gonna be locked up together just as Rin originally planned." Len started.

"And they have no means of getting any help to get out of there. They won't shout at the window to call for help. Luka wouldn't bother on doing that while Gakku will hesitate to do it because I'm pretty sure that he'll use this time to apologize, that's why we gave him hours for that." I continued with a grin. "I already knew that bringing Luka here is a bit impossible..so we'll just bring Gakku to her instead."

"Ohh..so I was really useless for this after all." he muttered while looking down.

"Kinda. You are a _BAKA _remember?" Len shrugged.

* * *

After a few minutes, somebody knocked at the door. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the beat of the knock. "Come in.." I said.

Just as I expected. It was Miku-chan, seeing the smile on her face and the way she gives me a victory sign as her other hand fiddles with the key. The two love birds are locked inside the cage this very moment.

"Oh yeah..now I can do this." Len who was sitting on the floor beside Shion, gave the blue haired male a big jab on the stomach. "That's for calling me a 'Shota' Bakaito!" he hollered before pulling both ends of his scarf. Here I am, watching the whole scene between these two boys before-

"Kai-kun?!" a familiar voiced squeaked out when Shion cried out of pain. Startling me and Len as he lets go of the scarf.

I looked at Miku-chan, a hand on her mouth and she's avoiding my gaze at the same time as I narrow my eyes at her. Now that I think about it..during freshmen year, me, Shion, and Miku-chan ended up in the same class. They do talk sometimes, the 'casual' talk which I find pretty normal since we were classmates but. _Why do I smell something fishy this time?_

I shift my gaze at Len's direction, as we looked at each other's eye we already had the same thing running on our minds this instant. Grins formed on our faces like I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I looked at the clock. _'3:30pm' _that's still a very long time before 10:00pm where we'll open the door for Gakku and Luka, if we decided to open the door for them tonight that is. I feel like leaving them alone until tomorrow morning because..

_'Looks like me and Len would have some fun in here while these two are around.'_

* * *

**i had fun writing this chp..even though originally, it wasn't supposed to be this way..plan B was supposed to work but*shrugs*..someone whispered into my ear while i was typing and without noticing..viola, this happens..and while i was reading this i was like "what the hell happened here?" but then shook that question off since what matters is the two of them being locked up together..hehehe~..:D**

**working on the next/last part..just don't know when i'll be able to finish that..it may be longer than this one, written in Luka's pov.. (_ _")**

**out~..**

_**_aza**_


End file.
